Cast Away
by Roxannaaaax
Summary: Pre-S2E8. Inspired by 'Swiss Family Robinson'. Gene, Alex, Ray and Chris are on a ship to a conference in America when they are attacked by pirates. Abandoned, they make their way towards an island but they find being shipwrecked isn’t their only problem.
1. The Voyage

**A/N: Hi everyone!! Just to let you know I'm still writing 'The Fight for a Family' my 'An Ex in Eighty Two' sequel but I want to have two fics on the go :P so here's my fifth A2A fic ! :O its going to be quite an epic long one lol and I just want to say that I don't own Ashes to Ashes or the majority of the plot, as I have based this story on 'Swiss Family Robinson'. However I own all the new characters and any bit of plot that isn't from 'SFR' (: teehee hope you enjoy it! Roxannaaaax**

"No way."

Chris Skelton was standing at the harbour in Plymouth, shaking his head roughly. He looked up at the huge ship that people were piling onto and instantly felt sick.

"Christopher!" Gene Hunt barked. "We haven't got all bloody day! Now get yer arse up here!"

Gene, Alex and Ray were leaning over the railings of the ship, looking down at Chris.

"I can't, Guv," Chris said weakly, "I…I don't do ships, me. Haven't yer ever seen _Titanic_, you know, 1953 with Clifton Webb? Or _Pinocchio_?"

Alex laughed out loud. "Come on, Chris, _Pinocchio_'s just a fairytale and _no way _is a whale going to be able to swallow a ship this size. And we're not going to hit an iceberg. After all, they have life support for everyone on this ship."

"And we're goin' to a bloody conference in America. The Atlantic Ocean don't 'ave icebergs!" Gene snapped.

"Actually Guv, the Atlantic Ocean is where the 'Titanic' sank," Alex said quietly.

"Bollocks," Gene muttered, "right, Christopher, ON. If yer not on in ten seconds I will personally see to it that you are dropped in the middle of the ocean in a rowing boat for a nice ol' blue whale to eat you up. MUSH!"

Chris scrambled on board and followed Alex, Gene and Ray to their cabins.

"Poof," Ray sniggered, walking ahead with Gene.

"Why'd the conference 'ave ter be in America," Chris muttered to Alex, "why not…France. Don't need a ship to get ter France."

"Well we would 'ave been goin' on a plane," Gene boomed, turning back, "if all the flights ter Washington for the next two weeks hadn't been nicked by a bunch of posh toffs!"

"It's all right, Chris, you're only on the ship for about six days," Alex said cheerfully, "then we'll be at the conference."

"Six days?" Chris squeaked, and promptly threw up on the deck.

----

The ship had been a full sail for about three days now and the journey so far had been a success. They had four small cabins all next door to each other to sleep in and had enjoyed a number of social gatherings in the restaurants, bars, clubs and entertainment areas of the ship. Chris had finally settled down and had already written a letter to Shaz whilst Ray had managed to get lucky with two different barmaids. Alex and Gene had also commandeered another small table in the corner of one of the bars, just like back in London at Luigi's.

"The sooner this conference is over the better really," Gene sighed on their third night, sitting opposite Alex on their table as Chris and Ray got drinks from the bar. "Don't really want to 'ave ter listen to the CIA rattle on about this dangerous bastard that's come over ter England. We can handle him."

"I've worked in the CIA before," Alex revealed as Gene rolled his eyes, "and they're great. I think it's about time the American and British detectives joined together to catch criminals."

"S'only cos it's Malcolm Miners," Gene muttered darkly, "responsible for the biggest murders the US has ever seen. Nasty bastard, he was. He was huge forty years ago, responsible for killing kiddies, raping women, theft and piracy."

"Piracy?" Alex snorted.

"Don't laugh, Bolls, he was one of the most notorious criminals known when I was growing up. Brought the fear of the 1800s pirates back, I'll tell yer that. Been imprisoned in America for a good few years, but now he's out. How he managed to get to England I'll never know. Stupid bloody Americans, letting him out o' their country."

It was Alex's turn to roll her eyes. "Well I for one am looking forward to a week in America."

"It's not a holiday, Bolls," Gene chuckled, "we've got ter sit in a stuffy conference room for hours each day and listen to a bunch o' Americans rattle on. Whoop-dee-bloody-doo."

"Here yer are, Guv," Ray said brightly as Alex laughed, "beers. Yer sure yer didn't want anything, Ma'am?"

"I'm fine thanks, Ray," Alex smiled, wincing as Chris scraped two chairs along to the table, "oh pick the chairs up, Chris."

"Sorry Ma'am," Chris grinned goofily, "yer know, you'd never guess that we were on a ship, like. It's just like bein' in London. Except if yer go outside, yer see an ocean."

"Oh well done Christopher," Gene said sarcastically, "glad yer worked that one out after three bloody days!"

Chris blushed as Alex and Ray laughed.

"Right," Gene continued, taking a swig of his beer, "just thought I'd let you three know what I expect of yer during the conferences this week. Christopher, let's start with you. You are under no circumstances to talk or offer anything in the discussions. Last thing we need is for the CIA ter think we employ nonces in London's Metropolitan Police Force."

"But yer do," Ray muttered, sniggering to himself. Gene glared at him.

"Right, Raymondo, you next. Don't go around beating up members of the CIA…or anyone for that matter. We need to put across a professional image. And get a haircut when we arrive, yer perm looks like its growing an afro."

"Guv!" Ray barked indignantly as Gene held his hand up to silence him.

"Now, DI Bollyknickers," Gene smirked, winking at Alex as she tutted at him, "keep yer psychiatry bollocks to a minimum, don't want the Americans running off crying to Mummy because some posh tart from England out-witted them. And that's another thing – don't dress like a tart. As much as the boys at CID love seeing those long legs and peachy arse of yours, I don't really want the CIA twats thinking they're goin' ter get lucky."

Alex was about to respond when they heard a cackle of drunken men behind them.

"Well lads, we wouldn't mind seeing her get her tits out, would we?"

Gene stood up furiously, facing the men staring at Alex threateningly. Ray, Chris and Alex all turned round to see four drunken men in their thirties grinning lecherously at Alex. They were all about six foot.

"All right, darlin'?" one of them leered at her. "Fancy coming in my cabin tonight?"

The other three roared with laughter, elbowing each other. Before they knew it, Gene was round the table, standing protectively in front of Alex and glaring menacingly at the men.

"Leave 'er alone," he growled.

"She your bitch?" the second man guffawed. "Wouldn't have thought a geezer like you could pull totty like her!"

Gene grabbed him thunderously as Ray and Chris stood up to help.

"If you want ter still be in possession of your pride and joy down there by the time we get ter the USA," Gene snarled, gripping the man tighter, causing him to whimper as Chris and Ray squared up to the other three men, "I suggest you piss off wi' your scummy little minds and leave the lady alone!"

Gene threw the man backwards to the floor, laughing darkly as he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the bar with his three mates close behind him.

Gene turned to Alex as Ray and Chris sat back down. "You okay, Bolls?" Gene asked sensitively, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing lightly before sitting down again.

Alex nodded, a bit overwhelmed. "Yes…I've had worse than four drunken men looking me up and down, don't you worry," she laughed weakly, "but…thank you, Gene. For standing up for me and protecting me."

Gene shot her a rare smile. "Don't mention it, Bolls," he nodded, taking another swig of beer.

----

Alex got to sleep pretty quickly that night, but her slumber was disturbed by a deafening roar. Pulling her dressing gown around her short black nightshirt and silk knickers, she saw the clock read 5:13am and all she could hear were bangs and screaming. It sounded like an explosion.

Suddenly, Alex's worst fears were confirmed as something shot through her window, shattering the glass and causing the support of her cabin to fall.

"AAAAHH!" Alex screamed in terror. "HELP ME, SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"

"BOLLS! BOLLY! ALEX!"

It was Gene, he was here. As Alex's cabin began to fall apart around her another deafening rumble was heard and the splashes of the ocean were even clearer. It didn't take a genius to work out that the ship was under attack.

Alex leapt towards her door and flung it open, revealing Gene Hunt standing there in trousers and loose shoes. He was shirtless and at any other moment Alex would have fully appropriated this sight.

"Gene!" Alex squeaked.

"Get down, love!" Gene bellowed, throwing Alex to the floor as the room next door was hit with a deafening bang.

"Gene, Gene, what's happening?" Alex wept, looking up at him.

"Cannons," Gene muttered, covering Alex with his body and holding her head, "we're under attack, Alex."

That was the last thing Gene said before something collided into the wall of Alex's cabin, bringing the shelves and door down on top of them with a sickening crash. Alex squeezed Gene's hand as something hit her hard on the head, dissolving her world into darkness.


	2. Shipwrecked

Gene tried to open his eyes but the light was blindingly painful. He had a searing pain on the back of his head and he was vaguely aware of a body beneath him.

_Oh great_, Gene thought drowsily, _must 'ave got more pissed than I thought last night…thumping headache…some tart in my bed…_

But it was then that Gene noticed that he was not in a bed. Looking around at the ruins of the cabin, the events of earlier this morning came flooding back.

"Shit," Gene whispered. Swallowing, he then remembered who he was on top of. Alex. "Alex!" Gene panicked, getting off her and trying to sit her up. She was still unconscious. "Alex, Alex, come on, sweetheart, wake up!"

"Ur…Gene…" Alex murmured, her eyes flittering open.

"That's it, sweetheart, that's it…it's okay, you're safe, it's me…"

Regaining consciousness, Alex managed to sit up, gasping as she took in the scene around her. "Gene, what happened?" she squeaked.

Gene sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. One minute I'm in bed, the next I hear everyone screamin' and the distinctive sounds o' cannons. I got up and out o' me cabin ter see people fleeing…running on the deck, screamin' about lifejackets and lifeboats…"

Alex gasped.

"Then I heard you scream," Gene said quietly, "I…I came running to yer, and me own cabin next door ter yours was blown up. Yer cabin came crashing down on top of us."

Alex nodded, tears threatening to fall. "Gene…what…what happened to everyone else?"

Gene paused. "Now that is a good question," he breathed, "c'mon Bolls, let's see who we can find."

Gene pulled Alex to her feet and together they manoeuvred themselves over the ruins. They'd barely taken two steps when they exited Alex's destroyed cabin when they heard two grunts from the floor.

"Here we go, first set o' survivors," Gene chuckled lightly, "my two favourite divs. Chris, Ray, you all right?"

Chris and Ray got to their feet slowly, rubbing their heads and pulling their pyjamas into a more decent arrangement.

"Guv," Ray nodded groggily, "Ma'am. You two all right?"

"We'll live," Gene muttered, "what happened to yer both?"

"We were coming ter get you and Ma'am," Chris explained, rubbing his head, "then yer cabin exploded, Guv. It hit us both and we were covered in the debris."

"Right. C'mon, and keep a lookout for anyone else."

The four of them made their way around the cabins. All they could see were destroyed bedrooms and evidence of hasty packing. The ear-splitting silence was enough to tell them nobody was about.

"Let's check the deck," Gene swallowed, "if anyone's still alive on this thing, they'll be up on deck."

Gene, Alex, Chris and Ray made their way to the deck in silence, each fearing the worst. When they got up there, they all gasped in horror. The ship was completely destroyed. It was stuck on the rocks on the choppy seas and the rudder could be seen floating about in the ocean. Water was leaking into the bottom floors of the ship and the rigging and the mast had been destroyed completely. They were hanging randomly, the wood broken and the sails ripped. There were holes around the deck and the ship was on a slant. There was also no lifeboats, lifejackets or people in sight or earshot.

Refusing to believe what had happened, Gene stormed into the captain's quarters. "Captain Thompson?" Gene roared. But seeing the smashed room and the machinery ruined, Gene knew that the cannons had hit there too and the captain had evacuated the ship.

That confirmed it. Alex, Gene, Chris and Ray were abandoned and shipwrecked.

----

Alex sat down on a wooden box trying to hold back her tears as Gene barked out his orders to Chris and Ray. It had been an hour since they realised they had been left alone on the shipwreck and twenty minutes since Ray spotted an island not too far off. The four CID officers knew they couldn't stay on the ship, not with it gradually filling with more water like Chris' worst fears, so they were now figuring out how to get to the island and what to take with them.

"Bolls!"

Alex turned round to see Gene jogging towards her.

"We're making a raft to get off this thing," Gene informed her, "get off yer peachy arse and start looking for anything that could be useful. Food, weapons, blankets, anything. Not too much though as we don't want to be weighed down."

"Okay," Alex nodded, getting up, "but Guv…how long do you think we'll be stranded for? Surely word will get out and we'll be rescued?"

"I hope ter God that's true, Bolly," Gene sighed, "but no-one knows at this minute, so we've got ter make surviving our priority. Off you trot."

Alex got up and began to gather all the barrels. Searching the deck and cabins on the top of the ship, she managed to find a number of weapons such a knives and guns that had been left behind in the scrabble to escape. She threw in the sails and some stray bed clothes and then trudged through the debris of the restaurants to collect the food that hadn't been washed away. There wasn't very much, but there was something. Alex also found some spare clothes, just your basic skirts, blouses, shirts and trousers but they would do. Just as Alex was about to go back on the deck, she heard movement in one of the ship's basements.

"Hey! Hey! Rusty, Rover, stop it! Get off me! Whoa!"

"GENE, RAY, CHRIS, THERE'S SOMEONE DOWN HERE!" Alex yelled, fighting her way through the broken parts of the basement. The water came right up to her knees, causing her dressing gown to trail behind her getting soaked. Closely followed by the boys, they were met with an extremely strange sight.

A boy of about ten was being dragged through the rubble and water by two huge and highly excitable Alsatian dogs. He was drenched and cut, his jeans and T-shirt weighing him down as he grabbed the collars of the two dogs.

"It's okay, son, it's all right!" Gene assured him, running forwards and picking the boy up. Alex squealed and hid behind Ray as the two dogs darted out to lick and sniff her, causing Ray to suffer the embarrassment of two Alsatians between his legs.

"I was fine!" the boy complained, hitting Gene to be put back down. "I like dogs. They like me, too. That one's Rusty – the one with the red collar. The other one's Rover. He has the blue collar."

"That's nice, lad," Gene said hastily, "but where's yer mum and dad?"

The boy straightened up. "Ain't got a dad. My mum's in America. That's where I was going. To see her."

"You came alone?" Alex gasped.

"No," the boy snapped in a sing-song voice as they all clambered back onto the deck with the dogs, "I came with my step-dad. Andrew Thompson."

The four of them whipped around, the cool breeze of the morning air catching their faces.

"Yer step-dad's Captain Thompson?" Gene asked. "Well why the hell aren't yer with him?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't like him, so I hid in the basement. Then I heard bombs. Lots of them, and Andrew was screaming about pirates."

Gene's blood ran cold. _Pirates? _

"Then it went black. Then I woke up. I played with Rover and Rusty. Then that lady found me."

Alex smiled weakly before wrapping the boy in a towel and sitting him on her lap. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Freddy," the boy answered clearly, "I'm ten. Who are you?"

"I'm Alex," Alex smiled, "and that's Gene. Over there is Chris and the man picking up the barrels is Ray."

Freddy nodded. "What are you all doing?"

Gene sighed. "We, Freddy, are attempting to escape the ship and get ter that island, see, the one over there? Hopefully someone will find us. Yer coming too. And yer bleedin' dogs, I suppose."

"Cool!" Freddy beamed. "I've always wanted to go on a tropical island. Will there be treasure? And pirates?"

Gene glanced at Alex and then looked back at Freddy. "Yer never know, lad," he sighed, "yer never know."


	3. Escape to the Island

Another hour later and they were ready. They had searched the ship from top to bottom and hadn't found a great deal, but Gene, Chris and Ray had managed to put together a sturdy raft and Alex had sorted all the items they were taking into the barrels. Gene had tied bits of the ship together to create a barrier around the raft to ensure nothing fell out and he was quite pleased with his handy work. He'd also managed to do all this without getting distracted by Bolly in nothing but a nightshirt, dressing gown and knickers, a sight he would usually willingly cut off a leg to see. The only problem now was that they had to squash in three fully grown men, a woman, a child and two Alsatian dogs. It was going to be a squeeze.

The other problem was getting onto the raft. Gene and Ray had lowered it into the ocean and tied it onto the rocks the ship was stuck on, but now they all had to swing across over the water onto it. It was going to be a challenge.

Gene grabbed one of the ropes attached to the mast of the ship and tugged it to make sure it was stable. He gulped, not wanting to fall in and look like a twat.

"Wonder Chris," Gene declared, holding out the rope, "show us yer Tarzan skills and swing yerself into the raft."

"Ah, Guv, that's not fair!" Chris yelped.

"Scaredy-cat, scaredy-cat!" Freddy taunted him. Chris frowned at the little boy.

"Guv, make Ray," Chris protested.

"No," Gene barked, "swing. Now."

Chris tutted as he took the rope from Gene, preparing himself to swing across the water and onto the raft. Pushing off with his feet, Chris gave out a small yelp as he swung softly. His feet scrambled to touch the raft and he landed, grabbing the barrels for support. Alex beamed.

"Well done, Chris!" she cheered him.

"Right," Gene muttered, annoyed that Chris had done so well, "Ray, you take this little tyke wi' yer and swing across next."

"I want to go on my own!" Freddy moaned, screwing up his face.

"Well hard luck sonny, yer goin' wi' Ray," Gene overruled him bluntly. Freddy turned to Alex to give her what he hoped was a sweet and irresistible look. Alex wasn't swayed.

"Do what Uncle Gene says, Freddy," Alex urged him. Freddy frowned, eyeing Ray up suspiciously.

"If you drop me," Freddy said to Ray, "I'm getting Rusty and Rover to eat you."

"All right, kid," Ray dismissed him, hoisting him up. Freddy kicked him moodily, earning a sneer from Gene.

"I vote we accidentally drop the kid in the ocean," Gene muttered to Alex as Ray and Freddy swung across and landed on the raft, "right mouthy little shit."

Alex tutted. "Gene, be nice. Right. How do I get across?"

Ray flung the rope back to Gene and he began to tie it in a funny knot, creating a loop for Alex to slide herself into and sit on.

"Right Bolls, you sit yerself on this loopy bit of the rope and hold tight," Gene instructed her as Alex weaved into it sceptically, "now, hold yer hands here. Grip tight and I'll push yer. Oi, Ray, Chris. Make sure you catch DI Drake once she's close to the raft."

"On it, Guv," Chris grinned goofily, preparing himself with Ray.

"Gene, I'm not sure this is a good idea," Alex whimpered, looking down at the water between the ship and the raft.

"Nonsense, Bolls, they'll catch yer. Just don't go flashing yer knickers," Gene dismissed her, slowly pulling her backwards and casting his eyes over her legs. "Right, boys, yer ready?" And with a forceful push, Alex was swinging over the water.

Alex whimpered as she swung towards Chris and Ray.

"Move yer div, I can't catch her from here!" Ray panicked.

"Stop pushing me!" Chris protested. Alex was centimetres away from them and they both scrabbled for the rope. It slipped through their fingers and with a sharp yelp and a splash, Alex was dunked fully in the ocean.

"Bolly!" Gene yelled desperately as Freddy roared with laughter. Chris and Ray grabbed the rope from the water and began to pull Alex out. "You two twats!"

"It's freezing in there!" Alex gasped as Chris grabbed her under the arms and Ray lifted her wet, bare legs. Chris grabbed a towel and wrapped Alex in it, covering her legs from Ray's appreciative stares.

"Sorry Ma'am," Chris murmured.

"You can't do anything," Freddy laughed nastily, pointing at Chris. Chris stuck his tongue out in childish retaliation.

"Right, you tossers, make room for me!" Gene ordered, swinging effortlessly across. "You okay, Bolls?"

Alex nodded, shivering slightly as they all started to rearrange themselves. Alex and Freddy were huddled in the middle of the raft with the barrels with Ray at the back with a piece of wood for an ore. Gene and Chris on the front left and right, also steering with wooden ores. As Gene and Chris used their wooden ores to push off the rocks and enter the choppy seas, Freddy let out a cry.

"Rusty and Rover! You stupid idiots, you left Rusty and Rover!"

"OI!" Gene barked. "Less o' the cheek or you'll be a lunchtime snack for our shark friends in this ocean! When Bolly and my lads are safe on that island _then _we can worry about your blasted dogs!"

Freddy began to stand up angrily and tried to push Alex away as she held him firmly. Gene, Chris and Ray manoeuvred the raft into the ocean and away from the rocks, slightly panicking about the rough nature of the ocean and the strength and the power of these vicious waves. It was going to be a difficult venture over.

"Freddy, sit down!" Alex snapped at him.

"You're not my mum! You can't tell me what to do! I want my dogs! Rusty, Rover, here boys!"

The two Alsatians perked up from the ship, and before anyone could do anything, they had thrown themselves overboard. Landing with a splash in the ocean about twenty feet away from the raft, they began to swim in the dangerous ocean.

"Gene, Gene, oh Gene please, you have to let the dogs on!" Alex pleaded with him as the two Alsatians fought the waters.

"What is this, a bloody dog sanctuary?" Gene said furiously as a huge wave threatened to turn the raft over. A gush of water swept over the raft, drenching the five of them from head to toe. "We've got enough problems tryin' ter stay alive and on this raft, Drake!"

"Gene, please!" Alex wailed as the raft was flung into the air by the waves. It landed with a splash and Chris very nearly toppled over the edge. The thunderous waves were roaring around their ears mixed with Alex's cries, Freddy's angry shouting and the panicked barking of the two dogs.

"Ray, get those bloody mutts on the raft!" Gene shouted, steering away from the rough waves.

The raft merely dipped slightly as both Rusty and Rover clambered into the middle, shaking their fur free of the salt water. Freddy hugged them happily; oblivious to the fact that Ray had stuck two fingers up at him which resulted in Alex giving him a thunderous glare.

"I'm bloody bleedin' thanks to this raft," Ray muttered, "look Ma'am, splinters and everythin'!"

Ray began to dip his finger in the healing salt water as Gene and Chris continued to manoeuvre the raft in the direction of the island. They still had a while to sail as they were still in the deep and choppy waters. As Ray's blood stained the ocean, realisation dawned on Alex.

"Ray, stop that, now!" she screamed, making Ray jump.

"Bloody hell, Ma'am, I'm just cleaning a wound!" he frowned.

"Well don't," Alex breathed heavily, "just…just get us to that island or out of the deep waters as soon as you can!"

"Bit late to announce yer fear of deep water, Bollyknickers," Gene sniggered as the raft swayed softly over the reclining waves.

"I'm not," Alex spat, "but what I _am_ worried about is the fact that sharks can smell blood in the ocean from about a quarter of a mile away and your threat to Freddy may very well end up coming true!"

Gene swallowed worriedly as the silence was strung out.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gene snapped. "Ray, Wonder Chris, hurry up and get us ter shore!"


	4. Freddy and the Fright

How Gene, Chris and Ray managed to steer the five of them and two dogs to that island, Alex would never know. What she did know was they she had never been so happy to see sand as the raft landed swiftly on the tropical beach of the jungle-invested island.

"Wahoo!" Freddy cheered, jumping off the raft and landing in the shallow waters. Gene growled in frustration.

"Wait until we've got ter shore you stupid little –"

"_Gene_," Alex warned him sternly, yelping slightly as the dogs jumped over her to follow Freddy. "Freddy, come back!" Alex called to him as the mischievous ten-year-old ran carelessly across the beach with Rusty and Rover chasing him.

"Look!" Freddy yelled back. "It's a giant turtle! How cool is that!"

As the raft crashed to the shores, Gene, Ray and Chris began to unload their barrels and sheets as Alex went to catch up with Freddy. Lifting him up from where he was trying to sit on the turtle, Alex placed him on the sand and knelt down so she was on his level.

"Listen," she said firmly, "whilst we're all on this island, you're going to have to do exactly what we say."

"You ain't my mum," Freddy sneered. Alex gritted her teeth.

"No," she replied, "but we are taking responsibility for you now we're the only ones left. Gene's in charge out of us all, so you have to listen to him. And you have to listen to me as well. Ignore Ray and Chris if you must, but you're going to have to work with us, not against us."

"Why should I listen to you? You're a _girl_," Freddy said, clearly disgusted.

"A girl who's in charge of you, Chris and Ray," Alex snapped, annoyed.

Freddy sulked as Alex walked him and the dogs back to the boys. Gene, Ray and Chris had managed to pile all their stuff under some huge palm trees on boundary between where the beach ended and the jungle began.

"I reckon we ought ter set up some kind o' camp," Gene decided, "since I think we'll definitely be spending a couple o' nights on this damn island. Ray and Chris, you can start collecting wood and long, strong bits o' bamboo or somethin' ter hold up our substitute tents. Bolls, you can sort out our sheets to make bedding and ter fling over the bits o' wood for a shelter. Freddy…" Gene paused "play with yer dogs. Just don't leave my sight."

"Oh right!" Freddy celebrated, running off back to the turtle with Rusty and Rover. Ray and Chris walked towards the fallen trees in the outskirts of the jungle and Gene was just about to go and help when he noticed Alex's downcast face.

"You all right, Bolls?" he asked her, approaching her tentatively.

Alex nodded. "Just…overwhelmed, really. One minute we're on our way to a conference, then the ship's attacked, we're knocked out, then rowing for our lives to the island and now…" Alex laughed weakly, stray tears spurting from her eyes, "we're on a bloody island, Gene! How long can we do this for? Because I doubt we'll be found any time soon!"

"Hey, hey," Gene soothed her, wrapping his strong arms around her delicate frame in a huge embrace. He rested his chin on her head and comfortingly rubbed circles on her back. "Don't you worry, my Bollyknickers. Everything will be all right. You'll see."

Alex was just starting to enjoy being in Gene's arms when a loud cough was heard from behind them. They sprung apart instantly as if scalded to find a smug-looking Freddy grinning up at them.

"I didn't know you were _boyfriend and girlfriend_," Freddy sniggered childishly, "ooh…kissy-kissy!"

Alex glared at the little boy as he began to make grotesque kissing sounds.

"Listen 'ere, you," Gene snarled, "number one, Bolls here is certainly _not _my girlfriend; number two, shut up, and number three, you better start behaving yourself or you'll be sleeping on the beach. Got it?"

Freddy nodded, worried by the anger in Gene's voice. "Yes. Sir," he said in panic.

"Good," Gene spat, marching off to help Chris and Ray build a shelter.

Alex smiled as she watched Gene walk off towards the jungle shirtless, but then was brought back down to Earth as she looked down at Freddy. He was smirking evilly at her.

"Kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy!" he sneered.

----

It didn't take long for the boys to compose a small shelter. It was simply strong bits of bamboo wedged into the sand with blankets covering the ground for bedding and flung over the bamboo for coverage.

Freddy hadn't really proven to be an asset to their team yet as he had decided to pick on Chris whilst he struggled to fling the sheets over. Chris, who was not used to having to defend himself against bratty children, was reacting in ways which only ended up spurring Freddy on.

"Oi you, piss off and go and annoy Drake!" Ray snapped.

"Drake?" Freddy scoffed.

"Oh…Alex," Ray muttered.

"Can't," Freddy moaned, "Gene told me off when I interrupted their smoochy snog just now."

Chris and Ray gawped at each other.

"_Gene and Alex sitting in a tree_," Freddy sang, skipping off to play with the dogs, "_K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes Alex with a baby in the carriage_!"

"Yer don't think the Guv's slippin' DI Drake one, do yer?" Ray hissed to Chris.

Chris shrugged. "I haven't got a bloody clue."

A little while later, the barrels had been rolled towards the edges of the bamboo for extra support and Alex was now sorting out the sleeping arrangements. Freddy was still playing with Rusty and Rover as Gene, Ray and Chris sat near the shelter taking a break.

"For God's sake, Bolls, it's just a tiny shelter!" Gene tutted as Alex deliberated on where everyone was sleeping. "Shitface Freddy can 'ave the end next to his bloody dogs. Wonder Chris can 'ave the other end if he wants and you can 'ave the middle, between Ray and my very good self. So yer feel safe."

"Ooh, I like that idea, Guv!" Ray chuckled, waggling his eyebrows at Alex as she looked horrified.

"I am _not _sleeping in between you two," Alex muttered, moving the blankets around once more. But as she tossed one blanket to the side, she let out a terrified scream.

"AAHH!" Alex yelled in fright. A huge komodo dragon had slithered out from under the sheets and was crawling towards her.

"RAY, CHRIS, GET THE GUN!" Gene boomed as Alex ran towards him. She collided into his chest with a thump and Gene wrapped his arms around her protectively as Alex buried her face in the crook of his neck whimpering.

"Can't find the gun, Guv!" Chris panicked. "Shit, Ray, its moving! Don't let it get me, Ray, don't let it get me!"

"Shut up, yer poof!" Ray barked, grabbing a sheet and wrapping the komodo dragon in it. Wrestling with it he began running towards the jungle where he emptied the creature into the bushes, watching closely as it scuttled off in the other direction. "It's gone," Ray confirmed, walking back.

"It's gone, Bolls, yer all right," Gene said softly, trying to unlatch himself from her. Ray and Chris were giving each other knowing looks and Gene felt very uncomfortable holding Bolly, who was still in her damp dressing gown, nightshirt and knickers, whilst he was topless in front of Ray and Chris.

"You sure?" Alex said quietly, letting go of Gene reluctantly.

"Positive," Ray nodded, "nothing's goin' ter hurt yer, Ma'am."

But what the five of them didn't know, was that whilst there was all the commotion about the komodo dragon, a huge Bengal tiger was watching them from one of the trees across the island, high up and overlooking the beach.


	5. Nightfall

"Right, this isn't even funny anymore!" Alex barked as she sat up for the fifth time that night. The sleeping arrangements hadn't exactly turned out like she wanted them to. Freddy had insisted on being in the middle but refused to be next to Chris. Also, Chris didn't want to be next to Ray. So that meant Chris was on one end, then Gene, then Freddy, then Alex and then Ray.

Alex fidgeted angrily and tucked her legs up away from Ray's straying hands as Ray himself tried to put his best innocent face on.

"I didn't do anything, Ma'am!" Ray protested, giving himself away by giggling.

"Yes you _did_," Alex complained, "do you think I'm stupid, Ray? I do notice when people grope my arse, stroke my legs, press themselves against me and 'accidentally' stretch resulting in punching me in the chest!"

Ray sniggered. "Can't 'elp it if it's squashed in 'ere," he grinned.

"Will you shut up?" Freddy moaned. "I want to sleep! And Alex, you're on my side!"

"Well if Ray kept his hands to himself I wouldn't have to _be _on your side," Alex spat, more to Ray than to Freddy.

"Ooh…Alex is cheating on Gene," Freddy cackled.

"For God's sake, I'm not even _with _Gene," Alex protested, "Gene. Gene. _Gene_, help me out here!" It was then that Alex noticed that Gene wasn't in their shelter. He was sitting on the beach under the stars and the moonlight, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a gun by his side.

Alex wrapped her now dry dressing gown around herself tighter and slowly got to her feet. Stepping over Rusty and Rover, Alex padded across the sand and sat down tentatively next to Gene.

Gene turned to look at her. "Yer don't 'ave ter sit out here with me, Bolls. It's late. You should be goin' ter sleep."

Alex smiled at him. "Like I'm going to sleep knowing all sorts of weird creatures could attack us."

"No chance o' that, Bolls. I'm sitting out here with me gun to make sure something like that doesn't happen."

"You should get some rest yourself though, Gene," Alex pointed out, "we're going to need your strength in the morning."

Gene sighed. "Yer don't need me. S'all my fault we're stuck here. It's all my fault."

"_Your _fault?" Alex spluttered. "I don't think _you_ bombed our ship, Gene!"

"No," Gene said lightly, "but it was my idea to go to the conference. I suggested a bloody ship instead o' waitin' for seats on a plane. Everything would've been better if we'd just stayed in London catching the local scum. You'd be safe. Chris would 'ave Shaz. Ray wouldn't be bloody sexually frustrated."

"Tell me about it," Alex muttered. Alex reached out to cup Gene's face, turning it slowly towards her. "But none of that is your fault, Gene. You weren't to know that this was going to happen. You were just doing your best as the Met's best DCI and sending us over to a conference. You care about the wellbeing of the public. You want them all safe. That's why you agreed to the conference. That's why you're DCI Gene Hunt. Underneath all the innuendos and the tough guy act…you're a kind, caring and loving man."

Gene snorted. "Don't know about that, sweetheart," he chuckled, taking Alex's hand in his and squeezing lightly, "but thanks. Yer not so bad yerself either, Bollykecks."

Alex smiled, shivering slightly as the cool air brushed against her exposed skin. Noticing this, Gene opened his arms to her like he did in the Edgehampton Vault, prompting Alex to scoot towards him and relax in his embrace, the blanket around Gene's shoulders and covering them both.

As Alex flung an arm around his torso, Gene rested his head softly on hers. "We'll get by, Bolly," he sighed, "I 'ave no idea what the next couple o' days, weeks or months will bring…but we'll manage. You, me, Chris, Ray, the bleedin' dogs…and Shitface o' course."

Alex giggled into his chest. "Don't call him that. But I have to agree, he is a mouthy little thing. He thinks we're together as well."

Gene raised his eyebrows. "Now why would he think that?"

Alex began to trace circles on Gene's exposed chest. "Don't know. Maybe it's because you always protect me. When we first landed on the island, you offered me your support. When I found that awful dragon thing, I came running to you. You make people feel safe, Gene."

"S'me job, Bolls," Gene smirked, stroking her arm, "couldn't let DI Bollyknickers get eaten up by an overgrown lizard. The paperwork back at CID would've been horrendous."

Alex laughed, slapping Gene lightly. Then she paused, chewing her lip anxiously. "Gene?" she whispered. "Will we ever get back to CID? Will we ever see Shaz again? Luigi? The others?"

Gene looked down at her huge, hopeful eyes. "Course we will, love. I 'ave no idea just 'ow long we're goin' ter be stuck here. It could be only a couple o' days before they send out rescue ships and find us. It could be weeks. It could be months. I don't know. But what I do know is that I won't rest until I've got us all off this island. Even Freddy, although it's very tempting to leave 'im here. No Bolls, we'll see them all again. Sooner than you think. I promise."

Alex fought back the tears. "How can you promise? How can you know?"

Gene leant closer to Alex so that their noses were almost touching. "I'm the Gene Genie, Alex. I know everything."

Looking down at her lips, Gene began to close the gap between himself and Alex. But then –

CRASH. They sprung apart at the sounds of ferocious thunder, and before they knew it, the heavens had opened and the rain came pelting down.

"Quick, get back under the shelter!" Alex yelped, scrambling to her feet and running back across the beach with Gene, very quickly becoming soaked once more.

"Hey, what's going on?" Freddy shouted as Gene and Alex threw themselves under the shelter, waking the three sleeping habitants up.

"Nothin', just a storm, go back ter sleep!" Gene ordered as the dogs started barking noisily, running in after Gene and Alex and consequently soaking the dry blankets.

"Oi, get off me!" Chris complained as Rover attempted to lie across his body.

"Don't be mean to Rover!" Freddy snapped at Chris, trying to lean across Gene to get to Chris.

"I'm soaked!" Ray complained.

"Right, that's enough!" Gene roared. "Everyone, back to sleep, NOW!"

There was a gentle murmur of indignant muttering as the five of them settled down to sleep once more, but soon there was nothing to be heard but the crashes of the waves on the beach and the light pattering of the rainfall on their shelter.

**A/N: Hey everyone, just to let you know the updates are going to be a little less frequent as college has started for me again and I've got lots of auditions for London drama schools – sorry! I'll probably write and update every few days rather than every day or every other day (: x**


	6. Attacks

**A/N: A longer chapter this time, with lots of action :D hope you like it :D and I saw tiny snippets of series three for Ashes to Ashes on a BBC Dramas advert !!!!!!!**

"Guv, do yer want a piano?"

"What do yer think I'm goin' ter do in me spare time on the island, Christopher, sit and play _Fur Elise_? No we don't need the bloody piano!"

Gene, Ray and Chris had sailed back to the shipwreck the next morning to collect anything else they might need for survival. So far they had collected a handful of useful objects and tied them to their raft and were now collecting the smaller, less significant items that they could carry.

"What about the cannon?" Ray asked. "Ter like…get rid of enemies or animals…"

Gene looked at Ray in disbelief. "You wanna sink, Raymondo?"

"No Guv…"

"No. Then we are not taking the flippin' _cannon_."

Ray and Chris raised their eyebrows at the Guv's temper as they continued to gather things, sweating slightly in the heat of the tropical climate. Luckily, that morning all five of them had rooted through the trunk of spare clothes and found shorts, vests and in Alex's case, a sundress, so they weren't still wearing their wrecked night wear.

"Hey…hey! Guv! GUV! I SEE A SHIP!" Chris yelled excitedly, scrambling over to the edge of the deck.

"What? Where?" Gene demanded, looking around madly.

"Directly ahead, look! Er…ahoy! Ahoy! AHOY!"

"Shut up yer daft pillock, anyone who sees this damn ship stuck on the rocks is probably goin' ter _guess _that it's in trouble," Ray pointed out.

"I'm gettin' its attention!" Chris insisted. "Ahoy! Ahoy!"

Ray's jaw dropped as the ship in the distance began to turn and slowly sail towards them. Chris couldn't keep the grin off his face. Ray turned round to take further orders from Gene to find him staring through a telescope with a look of horror on his face.

"Guv?" Ray frowned.

Gene turned to Ray and offered him the telescope. "Take a look, Ray," he said grimly. As Chris was still yelling his head off to get the attention of the approaching ship, Ray took the telescope.

"There's…there's something on the sail that I can't quite make out, Guv…"

"I knew it," Gene breathed, "it's a pirate ship. It's the pirates that attacked us. Chris, get down!"

As all three of them ducked instantly, Chris looked as if someone had just snatched his favourite teddy. "And I deliberately tried to get their attention," he muttered.

"Guv, we 'ave ter do something," Ray panicked, "they know we're on 'ere now that this idiot has screamed so loud the Australians will be needing earplugs."

"We've got the cannon," Gene nodded, "we'll 'ave to fire it as these pirate bastards won't think twice about shooting at us. That's how we got into this mess!"

Ray and Chris were on it immediately, pulling out the cannon and aiming it at the ship. Gene fetched the gunpowder and the stick to pump it down with.

"We only have one shot!" Gene shouted as the pirate ship began to fire their cannons, missing and exploding into the water. "We'll have to wait until they're a bit closer!"

The pirate ship was approaching rapidly, the cannon shots becoming more and more accurate as one grazed the side of the ship. Gene grabbed his shirt and tried to pull it on, noticing instantly that there were no arm holes.

BANG.

"Guv, when do we fire?" Chris shrieked, seeing the pirate ship edge closer.

"Will you bloody wait a second?" Gene roared back, running over to the flagpole.

"Guv, don't bloody surrender!" Ray boomed, outraged. As Gene began to pull the strings on the flagpole, his 'shirt' raised higher and higher until it was flapping in the air.

Within the minute, they noticed the pirate ship change its course of direction and retreat. No cannons or angry voices were heard as the ship made its way towards the horizon.

"They're running away!" Chris grinned delightedly. "Do yer think we scared 'em, Guv, do yer?"

Gene smirked in a self-satisfied manner and pointed to what was hung on the flagpole. It was a white cloth with a huge black, filled-in circle.

"What the actual f –?" Ray frowned.

"It's a quarantine flag, you twat," Gene sighed, "it's a warning. Warns sailors and bloody airy fairy pirates that there's black death aboard."

Ray roared with laughter as Gene chuckled. "Brilliant, Guv. They must 'ave got scared off."

Chris blinked, clueless. "But where's the black death?"

"You'll bloody be the victim if you open your gob one more bloody time, Christopher," Gene snapped, "now mush!"

----

Sailing back to the island on their raft for the second time wasn't half as difficult. For one, the ocean was calm rather than choppy and they didn't have a bratty kid, two heavy dogs and a shrieking woman to distract them. It was just Ray, Chris, Gene and their resources.

"Yer know I hope Bolly's provided some good island grub for us when we get back," Gene smirked, rowing lazily, "could do wi' some proper nosh."

"Yeah, but what?" Ray challenged him. "We only have a short supply of food from the ship. Then there's just fruit and fish from the island, really."

"I feel a bit sorry for Ma'am being stuck on the island with Freddy," Chris pointed out, "he's a right little brat."

"Dead funny though when he takes the piss out o' you," Ray laughed, splashing Chris with the water, "he's worked you out as the class A div!"

"All right children, play nicely," Gene butted in, "or I'll feed yer to the sharks!"

Ray and Gene laughed as Chris looked worried. They continued to row as they got closer to the island, but they were still in the deep waters, and that was when Chris noticed three or four rubbery, silver points sticking out of the ocean and heading their way.

"Sharks," Chris hissed, terrified, "sharks! Sharks! SHARKS!"

"Yeah, all right Chris, the joke's over now –"

"No Guv, there's sharks, there's sharks, swimming towards us!" Chris yelped, his heart hammering.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Gene snapped, turning round angrily. "There are no bloody –"

It was then that Gene clocked the approaching first dorsal fins. "SHARKS!"

Four nurse sharks were rapidly approaching the raft, circling it knocking into it.

"Stay calm, boys, stay calm!" Gene ordered as Ray and Chris screamed hysterically. "Look at 'em…flipping puny…they ain't great whites or nothin'!"

"They're still bloody three foot with sharp teeth and appetites, Guv!" Ray panicked, edging away. The nurse sharks continued to circle the boat and were getting dangerously close.

"Get yer ores!" Gene yelled. "Hit 'em, whack 'em, do whatever you bloody like! Just get them away from us!"

All three of them grabbed their ores and began to hit blindly at the swishing nurse sharks.

"I got one!" Ray cheered as one of the sharks flinched.

"Keep goin'!" Gene ordered, whacking one of the sharks himself. There was a huge commotion as the sharks became angry, swimming faster. This only provoked them to be more violent with their attacks as they finally managed to fend the sharks off.

"There's one more!" Chris yelled, raising his ore.

"Hold up, its Freddy's bleedin' turtle!" Gene laughed, holding out his arm to stop Chris. Relaxing, the three of them put their ores down.

"Bollyknickers doesn't need to know what happened to us back here," Gene decided, turning to Chris and Ray, "that woman's probably got enough problems keeping that Freddy in order back on the beach!"

----

'Got enough problems' was the understatement of the century. Alex, whilst the boys had been fighting pirates and sharks, had managed to lose Freddy on a bloody tropical island.

"Freddy!" Alex shouted, wading her way through the trees with Rusty and Rover. "FREDDY!"

If Freddy could hear her, he didn't acknowledge it. He was too busy trying to pet a baby elephant in the jungle.

The elephant wasn't fully grown and had most likely never seen a human before as it stood only meters away from Freddy, curling its trunk in an incredibly cute manner.

"Come on little elephant," Freddy cooed, holding out the piece of bamboo he had found, "I just want to play. I don't want to hurt you. Come on. Come on…"

The elephant trumpeted as if it was giggling. It was really quite adorable.

"That's it," Freddy urged it as the elephant plodded over, "I just want to pet you."

But what Freddy hadn't noticed as he snuck away from Alex was the other pair of eyes keeping a close eye on him. The Bengal tiger was low in the bushes, getting ready to pounce. Gradually edging forwards by crawling along the ground, it was getting closer and closer.

Freddy was completely mesmerised by the elephant and he unwisely reached out to stroke it, making a frightening sudden movement and hitting the elephant hard.

The creature trumpeted once more, a sound that was merged with the roars of the tiger as it made its move.

"AAARGH!" Freddy screamed in shock.

"FREDDY!" Alex cried, terrified as she heard the sounds of the elephant and the tiger from not far off.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Freddy yelled at the tiger, throwing the bamboo at it. The tiger roared in anger, and decided to pounce towards the cowering ten-year-old boy instead of the elephant.


	7. Starting a New Life

Freddy fell backwards into the bushes as the elephant trumpeted in panic, and the young boy expected to feel the weight of the tiger pounce on him and its paws slashing at his face. However, bursting out of the jungle wilderness came a furious Rusty and Rover, barking ferociously and lunging themselves in attack at the tiger.

The dogs barked viciously as they wrestled with the tiger, the big cat roaring and growling nastily, bearing its razor fangs and walloping at the dogs with its powerful paws. But with two on one, the two Alsatians continued to fight the tiger, rolling around in the plants dangerously as Alex burst through the trees, tears streaming down her face as she grabbed Freddy and pulled him towards her, hugging him into her chest as they hid in the foliage.

It was like watching a wildlife attack as the dogs fought tooth and nail with this ferocious cat. After what seemed hours the tiger roared in a threatening manner as it was chased by the two raging Alsatians deep into the jungle.

"Rusty, Rover! Come back!" Freddy yelled, batting away from Alex.

Alex grabbed him back and forced him to look at her, anger visibly in her eyes.

"You stupid, stupid boy!" she cried, furious. "Don't you understand what could have happened to you? You could have been killed! How dare you run off on your own like that!"

Freddy looked down, ashamed. "I'm…I'm sorry, Alex…but…"

"But what?" Alex spat, wiping her eyes roughly.

Freddy looked over to the baby elephant who was teasing Rusty and Rover as they bounded back through the jungle. "Can I…can I keep the baby elephant?"

Alex looked on in exasperation as Freddy ran up to pat his dogs and the elephant.

"Look at him, he likes it!" Freddy grinned. "I'm going to call him…Harvey! Yeah. I like that name."

"Okay. Fine," Alex muttered, breathing deeply, "and Freddy, what happened to us this morning doesn't need to be mentioned to Gene and the others. They'll never let it go if they knew I lost a ten-year-old boy on a God damn beach."

----

"Come on Harvey, that's a good boy! Yeah, go Harvey!"

Alex suppressed a chuckle as she watched Harvey the elephant pull along thick planks of wood. All five of them were near the centre of the island in a reasonably open space surrounded by jungle trees, waterfalls, lagoons and the skies. They weren't far off from the beach, but since the tiger attack and the journey back to the ship five days ago, they had decided that they needed to craft a more sustainable shelter. Much to Alex's dismay, Gene, Ray and Chris had managed to build the basics of a treehouse over the five days and nights, using the young elephant, Freddy's two dogs and any other animals to help.

Alex watched in fascination as Gene took the wood and began to use the tools they had picked up from the ship to craft the floorboards to another section of their treehouse. The ropes and ladders from the ships could be seen all over these massive trees, connecting their little sanctuary. Some of the furniture had already been put in the trees and the rooms they had basically finished, and Ray and Chris were currently working on a staircase to connect one of the bedrooms.

"Wow, can this be my bed?" Freddy said excitedly, climbing up the ladder and onto one of the surfaces in the tree. They had set up a hammock from the ship's sails, swinging lightly off the branches of two sweeping trees.

"Hey, that was going ter be mine!" Chris protested.

"Oh sod off, Chris, you're so dozy you'd fall out the flippin' thing!" Gene shot back, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Would not, Guv."

"Shut up. Anyway, I was thinking Bollyknickers could 'ave that bed. If she gets scared, I'll jump in with 'er."

Alex snorted from her position on the ground. "In your dreams, Hunt."

"Oh I do hope so," Gene smirked, leaning over one of the few banisters in their treehouse, "you coming up, Bolls? Have a look at what we've done so far?"

Alex looked wary. "When it's finished. And safe."

"It is bloody safe. We're standing up 'ere, ain't we?"

Alex sighed. "I…I don't want to just yet. Thank you."

Gene jumped down from the low part of the tree and landed heavily on the ground a few meters away from Alex. "Now come on, Snottyknickers, show a bit o' willing."

"I will!" Alex defended herself. "Just not yet."

"Need the Gene Genie ter hold yer hand?" Gene smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

"I think I'll manage," Alex said sarcastically, "no, I just…FREDDY!"

Gene whipped around to see Freddy swinging madly on the hammock, threatening to be toppled off.

"RAYMONDO, WONDER CHRIS, STOP THAT MORON!" Gene thundered as he and Alex raced up the ladder to the tree.

"WEEEE!" Freddy laughed, but his grin was wiped off his face as he flew out of the hammock with a scream. Gene and Alex reached the top of the ladder and Freddy crashed into them forcefully, sending all three of them toppling to the floor dangerously close to the edge of the tree.

"Shit! Guv, Ma'am, you all right?" Ray panicked, rushing over to them.

Gene was lying on top of Alex with Freddy pinning them both to floor. Freddy jumped up, seemingly unhurt.

"That was wicked!" he cackled. "I wanna do it again!"

"Bolls, you okay?" Gene checked, still remaining on top of her.

"I will be!" Alex said furiously, pushing Gene off her. "Just get off me! Freddy! FREDDY! Come _here_!"

Freddy turned around at the tone of Alex's voice and walked sheepishly towards her as she grabbed his hand.

"Until you've got some sort of railings put up around this place, I don't want Freddy coming back up here!" Alex shouted at the three men as they stood with their heads down, as if they were being reprimanded by the headmistress. "And I can assure you, I won't be up here again either!"

With that, Alex shoved Freddy down the ladder and began to descend herself.

"Now come on, Bolly," Gene tried to sway her, "the lad was just bein' a twat. If he sorted himself out, there wouldn't be any real danger up here, woman!"

"_Don't _try and tell me what to do!" Alex barked sharply. "Get some railings and banisters and then maybe, just _maybe _I will think about staying up here!"

"Oh so you'd rather spend another few weeks or months on the ground?" Gene fought back. "Rather than safe up here?"

"_Safe _is not a word I normally associate with treehouses, Gene!" Alex snapped, reaching the bottom of the ladder. "So rethink your designs or I will _not _be joining you up there!"

"Ooh, joining me in bed, are we? I knew you'd come round."

"NOTlike that you…pigheaded, sex-crazed…bloody…_man_…"

"Oh shut up, you mouthy tart. Tell you what. Give us another few days, we'll get some railings and banisters and roofs and shit built, move in the ship's furniture, make it all pretty and girly for you and your little girly ways, then you come up and tell us how you feel."

Alex glared at him. "Whatever."

Gene raised his eyebrows as Alex stalked off with Freddy. Turning to Chris and Ray, he frowned in annoyance.

"Don't you think you two can talk to me like that," Gene growled.

"Never, Guv," Chris said quickly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ray nodded.

"Right," Gene said, clapping his hands together, "we've got something to prove to Little Miss Bollyknickers. Let's get going. Now mush!"


	8. The Treehouse

"Come on, Alex, you're going to love it, you're going to love it, just see what they've done to it!"

It had been a whole week since Alex and Gene's argument about that treehouse, and that week had been spent with the five of them sleeping on the beach at night and Gene, Ray and Chris constructing the treehouse in the day. Two days ago, Alex had finally confided in Gene about the tiger attack and he had promised to add some extra ladders to the construction. Three more trips out to the ship had been made and Freddy had adopted a pet monkey from the island, calling him Davie.

And now, the treehouse was complete. Seven days work and Gene, Ray, Chris and Freddy were leading a blindfolded Alex across bridges and trail to get to their treehouse.

"I think yer really goin' ter like it, Ma'am!" Chris said excitedly as they approached it, Davie the monkey hopping off Freddy's shoulders and clambering all over his face.

"Done it up proper nice," Ray nodded proudly, slipping his hand down to Alex's waist to guide her, only for it to be slapped away by Gene and replaced with his own.

"Nearly there Bolls, just watch yer step," Gene told her as they stood in front of it. The sounds of the waterfalls and the beaming sun made it look even more beautiful, and Gene just hoped Alex would feel the same way. "Ready?"

"Yes, yes, I'm ready to see it," Alex giggled.

Gene lifted the blindfold and wished he had a camera to capture the image on Alex's face. Her eyes widened larger than he'd ever seen them before and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape before splitting into her million-dollar smile that lit up her whole face.

"My God," Alex breathed, looking around at the boys, "you…you did all this?"

"Yer like it?" Gene asked tentatively.

"I love it!" Alex squealed. "It's amazing!"

"Good," Gene beamed, "would yer like the grand tour?" he asked, offering Alex his arm.

Alex took his arm happily. "I would love one, Mr Hunt," Alex purred, walking ahead with Gene and leaving Chris and Ray to follow, sniggering suggestively at the close proximity of their senior officers.

They climbed up the first set of ladders onto the strong, firm bark of the trees, Gene tenderly helping Alex, until they reached the first room. Alex's smile could easily have competed with the Cheshire Cat. The bamboo had set up some beautiful, safe railings to lead into a cute kitchen, with the sink, pots, cutlery and table from the ship. A small stove had been crafted and the captain's finest chairs had been brought over. The roof consisted of thick palm leaves thrown over each other and lightly threaded together, giving the room a real cosy feel.

"Chris and Ray did the leaves on the roof," Gene explained as Alex pottered about opening the cupboards and inspecting the furniture, "I arranged the look. And put things in places. See, knives and forks in the cutlery draw and everything."

Alex laughed as she turned to open another cupboard, and was delighted to find a bunch of beautiful pink and purple flowers in there.

"Gene!" Alex blushed, taking the flowers out and smelling them as Gene grinned smugly, elbowing Chris and Ray.

"Told yer she'd like 'em!" Gene boasted.

"Freddy, could you put these in some water for me?" Alex asked the little boy.

"Sure!" Freddy agreed, grabbing the flowers and running off to the waterfalls, Davie swinging around his neck.

"Lucky that thing's not a python," Gene chuckled, "or unlucky. One o' the two."

"Gene!" Alex scolded him, mockingly. "He's been positively angelic for the last couple of days. He seems to have finally adjusted."

"Whatever. Anyway, Freddy's room is right through this door at the back of the kitchen. Bit small and a bit crap, but it's got a bed and he seems quite happy. Only bleedin' thing that annoys him about it is the fact Harvey the elephant can't come in for sleepovers, so it's just him and that bloody monkey."

Gene snorted to himself. "Right, Lady Bolls, you want ter see Chris and Ray's room?"

"Chris and Ray are sharing a room?" Alex gawped incredulously as they all walked over to the next ladder to the back of the kitchen.

"Shut up, we couldn't be arsed to build anymore rooms!" Ray defended himself.

Gene cleared his throat and then gestured to the ladder up to Chris and Ray's little turret. "After you, Bolls," he grinned.

"You just want to stare at my arse," Alex sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly, so mush."

Alex laughed again, causing the muscles to twitch in Gene's mouth.

"Okay, I'll go first," he muttered before turning back to her and adding with a wink, "you can thank me later."

Chris and Ray's room was undeniably sweet, although Ray warned Alex not to use that 'poof' word. Two beds were against the wooden walls either side of the room with a small chest of draws, leaf roofs and a good view overlooking the jungle through a huge window, which was merely a large gap in the woodwork with a ship sail pinned to it like a curtain. Seeing this only made Alex itch with excitement at the prospect of her room.

Clambering down the ladder, back through the kitchen and across, they were met with the sight of a tiny cabin that you could get to by walking up some stairs, taken directly from the ship. With a bamboo railing, it looked magnificent.

"Er…remember what we said about how we couldn't be arsed to build anymore rooms?" Gene mumbled, blushing for perhaps the first time since Alex had known him.

"Yes?" Alex said slowly as Chris and Ray prepared for the explosion.

"Well…we're sharing a room, Lady Bolls, aren't you lucky?"

"_What_?" Alex shrieked, her face a picture.

"Don't worry, there's two beds," Gene chuckled, "come on, we were knackered. You'd be safe from tigers this way anyway. Come on, Alex."

Gene offered her his hand and much to his surprise, Alex took it warmly with a small smile on her face. Ray and Chris hung back as Gene lead Alex up the stairs, feeling the need to give the two of them some privacy.

"Bet yer anything the Guv's got in 'er knickers within the week," Ray cackled to Chris as soon as their senior officers were out of earshot.

"Sooner than that," Chris sniggered, "the Guv will be making moves on 'er by tonight!"

----

Gene opened the door to their room with a beaming smile on his face as Alex gasped in amazement. Two beds were cosily placed right next to each other in the centre of the room and a small wooden wardrobe and table faced directly opposite. A shattered but none-the-less working mirror was balanced against one of the walls and instead of a ragged ship sail, Gene had hung up the finest curtains from the captain's cabin across the windows.

Alex walked around their room in a daze, taking every last detail in. It was beautiful and she could really see just how much thought, time and effort the boys had put in to making it comfortable for her.

Gene smiled to himself as he watched Alex ponder about the room. Perching on the edge of one of the single beds, he cleared his throat.

"One more thing, Bolly," he revealed, "come 'ere. Lay down on your bed."

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at him sceptically.

"It's nothin' like that, woman," Gene smirked, "I ain't gonna try anything on wi' yer. Just get lie down."

Alex did as he asked, lying down on her single bed that was pressed so closely next to Gene's that they might as well have had a double bed.

Lying down too, Gene reached slightly behind his bed to pull some sort of lever made out of a vine, and Alex gasped with surprise as the palm leaves began to be pulled back from their position as a roof, opening like a blossoming flower and exposing the skies.

Gene lay comfortably next to Alex. "Now you can lay and look at the stars. I thought you'd like that. Relaxing, beautiful…everythin' yer could want."

Alex was stunned. It was simply perfect. She just couldn't believe what they'd done with the simple resources of the island and cast-offs of the ship.

As Alex felt the situation overwhelm her, she sat up hastily and wiped the leaking tears from her eyes as she got up to stare out of the window.

"Bolls?" Gene said worriedly, getting up and following her over. He stood directly behind her. "Bolly? You okay? Is everything okay?"

Alex turned to face him, tears streaming down her face. "It's so perfect," she said passionately, "it's so wonderful that I don't deserve it. Oh, Gene."

And with that, Alex threw her arms around Gene's neck and hugged him tight. Gene enveloped her into his arms, stroking her back and moving his hands to stroke her hair.

"Thank you so much," Alex whispered as she pulled back.

Gene smiled. "S'nothing, Bolls. You're worth it."

Alex waited no longer to lean forward and place a chaste but tender kiss on his lips, leaving Gene pleasantly stunned. "Thank you, Gene. For everything."

**A/N: N'awww GALEX in series three please !! lol if anyone's interested in seeing a picture of what the treehouse looks like to help them visualise it etc, go to (WITHOUT spaces, just trying to get ff to let me post the link!!)**

w w w . fi-donc . nl/collectibles/wdcc/2009-4010003 _ Swiss _ Family _ Robinson _ Treehouse . jpg

**And thanks for all the reviews, please them coming ! :D x**


	9. A Splash in the River

The days all seemed to merge together with happiness when they all accommodated to their treehouse. It had been two days since the boys had showed Alex the treehouse and it was almost as if the island was their home now. Each day they lazed on the beach, explored the jungle, lounged about the treehouse chatting or discovered new animals or areas. Today they were in a secluded area of the jungle that was only a few yards away from their treehouse, and it consisted of a beautiful lagoon with waterfalls and soft, steep banks with the water flooding down them making slides. Vines decorated the skies as they hung off the swooping willow trees and Davie's monkey friends looked on in fascination as Gene, Ray, Chris and Freddy mucked around in the rivers. Alex sat daintily on the rocks, dipping her toes in and encouraging the boys.

"Weee!" Freddy squealed as he jumped off one of the rocks into the deep waters of the lagoon. "Look at me, Alex!" he cackled, bombing messily and lightly splashing Alex.

Alex shrieked fondly, laughing as she dabbed at her dress. "Didn't quite get me there, Freddy!" she teased him.

"Bet yer can't get away from me though, Ma'am!" Ray bellowed, taking a running jump in his shorts and vest.

"Wait, wait, Ray, NO!" Alex panicked, trying to scramble to her feet as Gene and Chris roared with laughter from the water.

But it was too late. Ray jumped and tucked his legs under, hitting the water hard and sending a large wave that completely covered Alex, drenching her.

Gene thought it was hilarious, giving Ray a high-five the minute he surfaced.

"You think this is funny?" Alex said primly, in a tone that made it quite unclear whether she was annoyed or joking.

"Er…" Gene stuttered, seeing her face, "quick boys, swim before Bolly catches us!"

Alex sat back down and chuckled to herself as the four boys doggy-paddled away from her rapidly. They reached the banks and then Freddy piped up.

"Slide races!" he beamed. "Come on, let's race! Please!"

"Why not," Gene smirked, "another reason to whip you nancy boys into shape."

Gene, Chris, Ray and Freddy all hauled themselves out of the water and walked up the dry patches of the bank until they were at the top. The water flowed down beautifully, giving them a smooth slide.

"I want to race Gene," Freddy decided, "just so Alex can see I'm better than him."

Gene snorted. "Well you ain't goin' ter succeed in that one, lad," he said cockily.

"Nah, come on Guv, let 'im win," Ray urged Gene quietly, "he's only ten."

"I don't care if he's ten or a bleedin' 'undred!" Gene snapped indignantly. "No-one beats the Gene Genie down the slide. If they do, it violates every rule o' nature."

Freddy cleared his throat impatiently.

"Er…okay Guv," Chris swallowed, "on yer marks, get set –"

"GO!" Gene yelled, pushing off and sliding as Freddy looked around in bewilderment.

"HEY!" he shouted, sliding down promptly after. Gene hit the water with a mighty splash, followed seconds later by Freddy with a pathetic plop. Ray and Chris cheered from the top as Gene raised his arms in mock celebration, turning towards Alex in the hope that he had impressed her. Unluckily, she was lying on the rocks in her damp sundress with her eyes closed.

"_That _was _cheating_," Freddy said furiously as he and Gene reached the top of the bank.

"_That _was _winning_," Gene shot back, "right, Raymondo, Wonder Chris, show us yer skills."

"Okay," Chris nodded as he and Ray prepared themselves, "one, two –"

Suddenly Chris erupted into a girlish scream as he went hurtling down the bank, arms and legs splayed out right up to the painful smack of the sound when his body made contact with the water.

Chris surfaced, spitting water out of his mouth to find Ray still sitting on the bank in bemusement and Freddy rolling around with laughter. The little bugger had pushed him.

"I hate kids," Chris muttered, climbing back up and sighing in relief as Freddy got bored and tottered off to play with the monkeys.

"Funny little things ain't they," Ray chuckled, gesturing to the monkeys. They were swinging on the vines gracefully and with little effort. Chris frowned.

"Well I can do that," he reckoned.

Gene snorted. "Yer sure about that, Christopher?"

"Well anyone can change vines, Guv."

"Well let's see yer try then!"

Chris froze. "T-t-try, Guv?"

Gene nodded, grabbing a thick vine and gesturing to the vines dotted across the lagoon. "Off yer swing, Tarzan," he smirked as Ray cackled.

Chris swallowed as he stood on the bank, nervously clutching the vine. Gene noticed that this had at long last caught Alex's attention as she sat up in interest, her dress barely covering her legs.

_Don't think about that, Gene,_ Gene ordered himself.

"Off yer go then, Chris," Ray laughed, giving Chris a push. Despite his nerves, Chris swung almost fearlessly across the lagoon and groped for the second vine, grabbing it and changing hands, swinging uncomfortably on the second vine until he landed on the rock with Alex.

"That was brilliant, Chris!" Alex gawped as Gene and Ray looked on in horror. "I must say, I did think you would fall. I'm impressed."

Gene's mouth opened slightly, and then he grabbed one of the vines for himself.

"Whoa, steady on, Guv!" Ray said worriedly. "Yer sure yer can –"

But Gene was off. Desperately trying to catch the attention of Alex, he glanced down at her as he swung into the second vine, leaving the grab a little two late as he clawed desperately before losing his grip and falling into the river with a splash.

"Oh Gene!" Alex cried, half laughing and half feeling sorry for him. Chris ran off quickly to join Ray as Gene hauled himself up onto the rock with Alex, dripping with the sparkling water of the lagoon.

"Are you okay?" Alex smiled at him, reaching out to smooth down his wet hair.

"Yeah," Gene snorted, "takes more than a dip in some water ter finish the Gene Genie. Would've done it an' all had it not been for you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. You and your ridiculously sexy bare legs."

Alex blushed as she rearranged her dress to cover her legs more before returning her gaze to meet Gene's.

"Yer know," Gene sighed, "I never thought we'd be happy here. On an island. Us three CID boys, an annoying little kid and a posh, mouthy tart. But it seems ter be working."

"Mmm," Alex mumbled in agreement, "but as lovely as it is, I'd rather we were here for a holiday rather than a lifetime."

"What do yer mean?"

Alex leant closer to Gene. "I mean that we still need to make every possible effort to get away. We don't belong here, Gene. And everyone back home is probably worried sick."

Gene nodded in consideration. "I see yer point, Bolls," he agreed, "and I've been thinking…of a way ter try and get out of this place. But yer won't like it."

"Why not?"

Gene swallowed, preparing himself. "I was thinking about Raymondo and my very good self sailing around the island for a few days. Ter check out if there's any other people, a port…or if it is even an island. There could be another bleedin' country attached but the borders fence this jungle off."

Alex's eyes were full of fear and she nearly reached out to grasp Gene's hand. Recovering, she twiddled her fingers nervously.

"But anything could happen to you," she whispered, "and I'd be left with Chris and Freddy, and neither of them like each other!"

"I'd need Ray with me to make decisions and help me sail the raft," Gene said realistically, taking her hand in his and rubbing her palm soothingly with his thumb, "and Chris would protect yer. You'd be safe."

"But what about you? Would you be safe?"

Gene smiled at her. "As safe as yer goin' ter be sailing round a bloody tropical island. Nah, we'd be fine, Bolls. We'd be back before yer knew it. And it's the only way I can think of to help us escape."

Alex nodded. "Okay. As long as you promise that you'll be safe. And you'll be back within three or four days. And…" Suddenly Alex's eyes filled with tears, and Gene cupped her face in alarm.

"Hey, hey, why the tears?" he said softly.

"Oh Gene," Alex whimpered, covering his hand with hers, "I just can't bear the thought of losing you. Even if you're only gone a few days. Please be careful. Please."

Gene lightly wiped her tears away with his thumb, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Of course I will, sweetheart. My Bolly. Like I'd leave yer with Tweedle Dumb and little Shitface."

Alex laughed weakly. "Then…then I say do it. Tomorrow."

Gene nodded. "Tomorrow."

They sat in silence for no longer than ten seconds when Gene's face split into a huge grin.

"Now that's sorted, Bollykecks, how about you join the boys for a swim?" he smirked, pulling her up.

"Oh no!" Alex squealed, fighting Gene as he attempted to pick her up. "No, no, NO…NO, NO, GENE!"

Gene had a protesting Alex flailing in his arms, and with a quick wink, he tossed her into the deep water. Jumping in after her, he laughed as she surfaced with a look of pure disbelief on her face.

"You bastard!" Alex grinned, lightly slapping him and then gripping him for support in the deepness.

"I know," Gene smirked, holding her so close that she could feel his heart beating, "but you love it."


	10. Sailing

Gene had taken a lot of preparations in order to ensure that Alex was going to be safe in the care of Chris for a few days. He'd caught an extra supply of fish and got Ray to fetch extra fruit, and he hoped Chris would have the brains to find more, not argue with Freddy, keep the animals under control and not argue with his Bolly.

Ray and Gene had fixed the raft they used to get to the island and made extra precautions to make it strong. Packed with sails, wooden ores, the captain's binoculars, the captain's guns, a couple of knives and food, Gene felt they couldn't be anymore prepared if they tried.

"Push it out, Ray, check it floats!" Gene called to Ray as they all gathered on the beach the next morning to see Gene and Ray off.

"On it, Guv!" Ray yelled back, wading into the ocean with the assistance of Freddy and Harvey the elephant. "It's all good, Guv, I reckon we should sail it with the tide! C'mon!"

"Guv," Chris panicked, "yer…yer sure I'm in charge? Me? DI Drake surely should –"

"In the station, DI Drake would be the one accompanying me," Gene pointed out, slapping Chris on the back, "but out 'ere, it's a different story." Gene glanced at Alex who was pulling Freddy down off Harvey as she walked him back up the beach with Ray.

Gene sighed. "Look after her, Chris. I don't want anything to happen to her. Understand?"

Chris nodded. "Course, Guv."

"And Freddy. Little tyke's growing on me."

As if on cue, Freddy suddenly hugged Gene's lower body tightly. "Bring me back a snake!" Freddy begged. "Or something cool!"

"We'll try, lad," Gene laughed.

"Yeah. Bye, Gene! Bye, Ray!" Freddy grinned before running off to chase Rusty and Rover. "Don't leave me with Alex and _him _for too long!"

Chris pulled a face at Freddy as Ray snorted.

"He's got you sorted, mate," Ray sniggered, "anyway, we'll be seeing yer. Take care."

"You too, mate," Chris nodded to Ray.

"We'll be okay, Ma'am," Ray said to Alex, awkwardly hugging her with one arm. Alex clung to him.

"Look after yourselves, and for God's sake use your heads," Alex laughed lightly.

"Will do. I'll just go make the final adjustments then we'll be off. C'mon, Guv," Ray sighed, walking towards the ocean. Chris went to help him, leaving Gene alone with Alex.

"You'll be all right, Bolls," Gene smiled at her, "Chris will take care o' yer. I've 'ad words. Just don't go all fruitcake on the poor bastard, okay? Don't think Wonder Chris can take that flying solo."

Alex began to laugh, but the laughter very quickly transformed into panicked sobs, a faint trace of tears trickling down her face.

"Oh Bolly," Gene sighed, embracing her and holding her tightly, stroking her hair, "we'll be fine. And so will you. We'll be back before yer know it."

Alex nodded, pulling out of Gene's arms, but not unkindly. "I know," she said softly, "it's just me…being silly. Everything will be fine. You promised."

"Indeed I did, Bollyknickers. Don't cry, sweetheart. It's all right." Gene lifted his fingers tenderly to wipe away her tears, but found himself distracted by her full, luscious lips. Gene swallowed and met Alex's eyes. Seeing the flame of affection in them, he slowly placed his lips on hers with a sweet, sensual kiss.

"No more tears, Alex," Gene murmured, "I'll see yer soon, love. I promise."

----

"Bloody hell, Guv, can we stop 'ere? I'm absolutely knackered!"

"Raymondo, we've been sailing for five bloody hours and you 'ave 'ad a total of nine breaks. Can't you last longer than half an hour or something?"

Using their wooden ores, Gene and Ray rowed gently to shore on the beach. This part of the island was quieter than their base and had less jungle, but they both knew they preferred their surroundings back at the treehouse.

Gene pulled the raft up into the sand so it was far enough away from the ocean and then he took a few rocks from the ground and threw them hard against the branches of the exotic-looking trees. As if by pure skill, a couple of coconuts fell heavily in the sand with a thud.

"Nice one, Guv," Ray grinned, cracking the coconuts open and handing one to Gene as they sat in the sand to take a breather.

"Cheers," Gene nodded, looking out into the horizon. It had only been five hours, but he was already missing Alex. They had a mutual affection for one another now, so why did he have to suggest buggering off for a few days when their romance was just about to blossom? At least he wasn't leaving her with a sexually frustrated Ray. At least leaving Alex with Chris and Freddy meant no-one else was going to be trying it on with her.

"So what we looking for again, Guv?" Ray asked, breaking Gene's train of thought.

"Other people," Gene said bluntly, "ports. Anything really. Anything that might 'elp us get home a bit faster."

"Do yer miss it, Guv?" Ray wondered. "Yer know, CID like?"

Gene frowned. "I miss clearing the streets of scum everyday," he admitted, "I miss the Quattro o' course. I miss gettin' pissed at Luigi's and I miss the other boys, and even Shaz. Don't miss the cold. Don't miss the paperwork. And if I'm honest, I actually love living on this island. Relaxing each day. The animals. Freddy in 'is weird little way. You and Chris aren't too bad either. And Bolls. Yeah. My Bolly."

"Bet yer love the sleeping arrangements, 'ey Guv," Ray grinned lecherously, "so come on, tell us. The others aren't about. Have yer screwed DI Drake yet?"

Gene glared at him. "As I've told you before, Ray-bloody-mondo, she is your superior officer so show her some respect!"

Ray raised his eyebrows. "Calm down, Guv. It's just you two seem real close now. And yer sleeping in the same room…I wouldn't blame yer, Guv, she's a bloody gorgeous bit of totty."

"And you're to keep yer grubby mitts off her!"

"Okay, okay," Ray said defensively. He eyed Gene suspiciously. "Do yer like her, Guv?"

Gene looked down quickly, averting Ray's eyes. "She's my DI. Course I like her."

"Nah, I mean do yer _like _her like her? We all know yer want to shag her but…well, if that's all it was you'd have been in 'er knickers within the first month of meeting her."

Gene smirked at Ray. "You're smarter than you look," he chuckled. Sighing, Gene ate a bit more of his coconut. "I think if I'm totally honest with yer, Ray, our little Bollyknickers is becoming a little more important than I ever thought she would. I do like her. I like her a lot."

Ray nodded. "She likes you too, Guv. Bloody obvious."

Gene tried not to show it, but he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Which brings me back to question one," Ray said mischievously, "go on, Guv…have yer shagged DI Drake? Has she gone down on yer? Have yer touched –"

Gene tapped his nose before Ray went into any more graphic details. "A gentleman never kisses and tells," Gene winked as Ray laughed in frustration.

----

Gene and Ray continued their journey around the island. The sun was blazing and the sea was cool, and they took it in turns to control the raft. It was only when they began to hear the sound of human voices that they both sat up in alarm.

"Ray, put the sail down!" Gene hissed.

"Why, Guv?" Ray frowned. "It could be a port! They could help –"

"Put it down, yer dozy twat!"

Ray dragged it down roughly, shooting Gene a look of confusion as his superior officer began to duck. "Guv? Guv, what is it?"

Guiding their raft to a halt behind some huge rocks, Ray noticed what was wrong.

A pirate ship was anchored up ahead, and down the beach were about thirty pirates and two tied-up prisoners that looked like an old man and a young weedy-looking bloke in his early thirties.

"Shit," Gene panicked, "it's the pirates that attacked us, Ray. And it looks like those two didn't manager ter get away!"


	11. The Boy and the Pirates

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for the delay, real life etc and just so you know I got onto one of my drama courses!!!! :D SO HAPPY :D hope you enjoy the chapter x**

Gene and Ray tied their raft securely to the rocks and then made their way forwards. They were now positioned only meters behind the two prisoners, ducking so that they were out of sight from the pirates.

"I knew it," Gene muttered to Ray, "the pirates. They're led by Malcolm Miners. The bloke that escaped in America and the reason we were goin' to the bloody conference."

Ray's eyes widened in shock as he clocked the lead pirate. The thirty or so men on the beach were talking in raised voices, sending snarls over their shoulders at the prisoners and shoving each other violently. As tough as Gene and Ray were, they knew they didn't want to be involved in a fight with those pirates.

"Shit, duck!" Gene ordered Ray as a few of the pirates began to stride down the beach towards their prisoners. Ray and Gene looked through the gap in the rocks as the pirates approached the young bloke and old man only meters away.

"No! No, no, leave him!" the old man barked as the pirates picked the younger man up by the bamboo his arms were tied around.

"Ow!" the younger man squeaked as the pirates prodded him. Malcolm Miners sneered evilly.

"Quite a weedy-looking bloke, ain't ya?" Miners cackled in his American accent, still full of his youthful charm despite the fact he was approaching sixty.

"He's young! Twenties!" the old man said desperately. "Don't hurt him!"

The pirates laughed mercilessly as Ray and Gene exchanged worried looks.

"What's ya name?" Miners glared at the younger man.

"Lil," he said timidly as the pirates sniggered.

"Poof," Ray muttered as Gene thumped him with a thunderous look in his eye.

"Well _Lil_," Miners taunted him, "you're coming with us! Take him, lads!"

"No!" the old man shouted. "Leave him! You take him, Miners, and I won't write the ransom note!"

Gene and Ray noticed that all the pirates had frozen worriedly, looking to Malcolm Miners for guidance upon their reaction. Miners himself looked furious.

"My people will send you money," the old man explained, "if I write a ransom note. You'll even get double if I mention Lil. But if you take Lil, I won't write the note and you won't get any money at all!"

Miners looked at his fellow pirates, considering. Then, he clicked his fingers and they marched Lil back to the old man, dumping him painfully in the sand as they stalked off down the beach with Miners to rejoin the others.

"I'm sorry," the old man said sadly, "I'm sorry, Lil. This is all my fault."

"No its not," Lil said defiantly as he sat up awkwardly, "I just wish they'd fight and kill each other off. But we haven't got a hope in hell of escaping."

"He's right there," Ray muttered to Gene, "with those pirates up the beach, they'd 'ave ter be mental to try an' escape."

Suddenly, Ray noticed the determined expression on his Guv's face.

"Oh no." The obvious dawned on Ray. "Oh _no_, Guv. Yer not thinking o' saving them?"

"Of course I bloody am!" Gene spat. "You're a detective for what reason, Carling? And trained ter do what? Right wrongs. This 'ere is wrong, and I reckon we 'ave enough time to sneak behind them, free the old man and the lad and make a run for it."

"You sure?" Ray said nervously.

"Yes I'm bloody sure," Gene said firmly, "now get the knives!"

Scrambling for the knives, Ray handed one to Gene and then waited for his signal.

"Okay…_go, go, go_!"

Gene and Ray leapt forwards from behind the rocks and threw themselves to the ground, Gene crouching behind the old man and Ray crouching behind Lil, shielding themselves from the pirates.

"Don't make a sound," Gene warned them as they both visibly jumped.

"Who are you?" barked the old man.

"Shh!" Gene hissed at him. "We've come ter help you. Sit tight."

The commotion from the pirates was becoming louder as they began to have vicious arguments. Ray was sweating as he cut through Lil's ropes on the bamboo, almost freeing you.

"Don't bother with me!" the old man demanded. "Get Lil free first. Go on!"

The old man shoved Gene desperately which would have normally caused the DCI to protest, but giving the circumstances he simply began to help Ray cut Lil free.

Finally, the younger man was untied so Gene turned back to the older. But suddenly, there was a deafening gunshot.

"THEY'RE ESCAPING! MINERS, THEY'VE GOT HELP! TWO OTHER BLOKES, MINERS, THERE'S TWO OTHER BLOKES!"

"Run!" the old man yelled to Ray and Gene. "Take Lil and run! Get out of here!"

"No! I won't leave you!" Lil screamed. The angry pirates were thundering towards them now, equipped with guns, knives and even swords.

"Run, Ray!" Gene hollered. "Take the lad! Run!"

"LEAVE ME!" the old man bellowed. "They won't harm me, but they'll get the three of you! Run! Run!"

Gene knew better than to argue as he scrambled to his feet and ran for his life after Ray and Lil. Diving into the jungle, the three of them pushed past bushes and leaves ran over the thick trunks of the jungle trees. The violent voices of the pirates were getting louder, and Gene knew they were hot on their tails.

"Quick!" Gene shouted to Ray and Lil, pointing to a bamboo cage hidden by tropical leaves. "In here!"

Ray grabbed Lil and thrust him through the sticks of bamboo after Gene, and all three of them stood frozen as they tried to control their erratic breathing.

Pirate after pirate zoomed past furiously with their weapons to the ready, on the look out for Gene, Ray and Lil. One came to a halt right outside the bamboo cage, his machete poised in the air. Gene could have sworn that in his gaze around the pirate made eye contact with him – but was seemingly proven wrong as the tattooed man simply ran off.

As the noise died down, Gene swallowed stiffly. The jungle was almost peaceful, and nodding at Ray, he decided to delicately venture out.

"So the pirates took yer ship?" Ray whispered to Lil as Gene looked around the area.

"Mmm," Lil mumbled awkwardly.

"What were yer, cabin boy or somethin'?"

Lil nodded. "The old man on the beach was my grandfather. He was the captain."

"Oi!"

Ray and Lil looked up to find Gene gesturing for them to come out. "The coast is clear."

Lil and Ray threaded themselves through the bamboo towards Gene, more relaxed now they knew the pirates had gone.

"What about you two, then?" Lil asked, coughing in an almost attempt to make his higher voice more masculine. "What happened to you?"

"We were shipwrecked," Ray explained, "sailed to this island and –"

"AAAAAHHH!"

Gene, Ray and Lil screamed in terror as they narrowly missed the blades of the tattooed pirate's machete. They ran like their lives depended on it through the foliage as the beefy pirate followed them with his weapons held high.

Having a sudden idea, Gene pulled Ray and Lil to the ground in the long leafy grass, meaning the pirate couldn't see them when he turned the corner. This didn't stop him though as he used his huge knife to cut the grass viciously, stopping only a few steps to the left of Gene to look around.

"_Ray_," Gene hissed. As Ray looked up, Gene quickly mimed a brief plan to him. When the Sergeant nodded in understanding, Gene nudged Lil.

"Run," Gene ordered, "_run_!"

Lil didn't need telling twice as he got up and ran noisily in the opposite direction, swishing past the leaves. The pirate turned to the commotion and began to charge after Lil, but Ray grabbed his legs and Gene dove on top of him, knocking him out instantly.

Lil stopped running and turned around, astonished to see Gene and Ray exchange high-fives over an unconscious pirate and strip him of his weapons.

"Just call me Peter Pan," Gene smirked, admiring the machete, "pirates…they ain't got nothin' on the Gene Genie!"


	12. The Sounds of the Jungle

**A/N: Bit of a short one this one and not much action, but I felt it was needed! Next update will be sooner to make it up :D x**

Night was beginning to fall in the tropical jungle as Gene, Ray and Lil climbed higher. From their new position in the higher parts of the island they had the perfect clear view of the beach where the pirates were from the safety of the trees.

"Hey, hey! Guv! Kid!" Ray gawped. "They're leaving!"

"You sure, Ray?" Gene said quickly, peering over to look. "Well I'll be…looks like we ain't in danger from them on our journey then. Pissed off like a bunch o' sissies!"

Ray and Gene started laughing happily, nudging each other in glee. But then they were interrupted.

"Well what about my grandfather?"

Gene and Ray stopped abruptly, eyeing Lil who had his arms crossed with a sulky look on his face.

"He'll be fine, Lil," Gene sighed as he sat down on one of the comfiest parts of the ground and began to bulk it up with leaves for pillows to make a bed, "you heard the man. The pirates won't 'arm 'im as he's valuable for ransom."

"So I'm supposed to just forget about him?" Lil snapped, his voice dangerously high. Ray tried not to mutter 'poof' as he sat down next to Gene, eyes fixed on Lil.

"Look," Ray said briskly, "when he gets free of them, he'll come back here lookin' for yer. If you stick with us, you can come back to our part of the island and be safe."

"Or you can stay 'ere on yer tod waiting for tigers. Your choice," Gene interjected as Lil's eyes widened in fear.

Ray chuckled. "Come on, mate. He's only teasing. How old are yer anyway?"

"I'm thirty-one," Lil revealed. Gene and Ray raised their eyebrows.

"Lad, yer don't look a day over eighteen," Gene remarked, "what did yer do, drink the Fountain o' Youth?"

Ray and Gene sniggered to each other as they made up the sleeping arrangements.

"Come on, Lil," Gene called out to the young man, "you can 'ave the middle."

Lil's eyes opened even wider. "No," he stuttered, "I'll just sit up. I'm not sleepy."

Gene frowned at him. _Ungrateful little shit, _he thought in annoyance.

Gene and Ray watched as Lil stalked over to the edge of the little cliff top and watched over the beach, wrapping his clothes tighter around himself.

"I know its been a good ten or so years since we've seen our early thirties, Guv," Ray muttered as he and Gene began to get comfy, "but yer don't think we were…well…anything like _him_, do yer?"

Gene scoffed. "No I bloody well don't, Raymondo. Look at 'im. Bleedin' poofter, I'm certain."

"That's what a thought," Ray sniggered, "did yer get a look at his hands? Clean as anything! I bet he's never 'ad ter do a day's work in his life. Probably owns Daddy's old business."

"Nah, he's probably a male bloody ballet dancer," Gene sneered in laughter as Ray spluttered, trying to control it.

"Well we know one thing," Ray grinned, "when we get back ter our place, there's more of a chance o' Chris falling in love with him than there is Drake!"

Gene's heart panged at the thought of Alex. "Yeah," Gene nodded, "but if that bloody nancy boy tries it on wi' my Bolly I will personally see to it that he's given back to the pirates!"

----

A tropical thunder storm had hit the island that night, but that wasn't what was keeping Alex awake back at the base camp. She was lying in bed alone, listening to the pattering on the wooden roof and worrying herself sick about Ray and Gene. Especially Gene. It was the first night of their voyage and Alex knew she had to get used to sleeping alone. After all, when they got off the island and back to England she would probably be back to sleeping alone anyway. Gene wouldn't want her back on the home turf. She was his DI. Convincing herself this was nothing more than a holiday fling, Alex turned over and tried to sleep.

There was a crash of thunder as Alex yelped in fear and visibly jumped. The thunder rumbled and the rain pattered harder. Alex couldn't ignore the sounds of the tiger roaring and was now feeling nervous and unsafe without Gene's presence.

Fifteen minutes later when Alex still couldn't sleep, she knew there was only one thing for it. Flinging the covers back and tottering out of the bedroom, she braved the rain and ran down the steps, through the kitchen and up the ladder to Chris and Ray's room.

"Chris?" Alex called tentatively as the door squeaked open. "Chris, please wake up."

Chris was snoring horrendously, but with an unpleasant grunt his eyes shot open. "Wha'?" he yawned groggily. "Ma'am? What's up?"

Alex suddenly began to feel quite silly and self-conscious. "Nothing. I just –"

CRASH. Alex yelped as the thunder crackled above their heads, and before Chris knew it, Alex had run over to Ray's bed and wrapped herself up in it.

"Sorry," Alex said meekly, "I was just…scared. I don't want to be alone, Chris."

Chris nodded. "It's all right, Ma'am. I know what yer mean. S'just us two an' the kid, but he don't seem bothered. But they'll be all right, like. Ray and the Guv. I'm sure."

Alex smiled at him in the darkness. "I know…I just…I just _miss _them, Chris. Even Ray, and I never thought I would. I'm just so worried. So worried about…about Gene."

Chris leant up on his elbow. "You an' the Guv, like? Are you…are yer…you know…"

"We're not shagging, Chris, if that's what you're trying to say."

Chris blushed. "Well, even if yer not, he cares for yer. You can tell. Always has I reckon. Well, that's what Shaz always said…"

Alex noticed the long silence that followed and swallowed sadly. "Chris, you'll see Shaz again. I promise you. You just have to keep hold of that faith that we'll be rescued and you can be together again."

Chris smiled. "Yer really think so? I just…I miss her so much. Shaz. My Shazzer. I can't bear to think what she's goin' through, worrying about all of us. Worrying about me. I just want her here, Ma'am. I love her."

Alex tentatively got out of Ray's bed and perched herself next to Chris, wrapping her arms around him in a tight, comforting hug to which he gratefully responded.

"We'll see her again," Alex promised, "you'll see. Who knows, Gene and Ray could come back in a couple of days having found a port and help. We could be back this time next week."

A stray tear escaped Chris' eye and he hastily rubbed it away before pulling out of Alex's arms. "I hope so, Ma'am. I really hope so."


	13. Revelations

Gene awoke the next morning to the brightness of the sunlight with a bit of a stiff back. Knowing they needed to get a move on, he hastily awake a groggy Ray and snoozing Lil to get them to go on with their journey.

"If we follow the river," Gene explained as they walked further down the cliff to follow the sloshing water, "we should be able ter get back ter the beach. Then we 'ave a better chance o' getting back."

"Nice one, Guv," Ray nodded, "c'mon, Lil."

Gene and Ray walked at a steady pace and sighed in frustration as Lil lagged behind, constantly tripping and grimacing if wild leaves of the jungle touched him.

"Do yer want ter get there this side o' Christmas?" Ray barked, annoyed.

"I'm not used to jungles," Lil said primly.

"Well funny enough, sunshine, Raymondo and my very good self weren't exactly the Tarzans o' London," Gene sneered as Ray chuckled.

"Well you're bigger than me," Lil defended himself, "so it's easier for you."

"We're bigger?" Ray gawped. "Guv, Lil just said we're fat!"

Gene rolled his eyes as Lil looked panicked. "No! No, I didn't mean it like that! I…oh let's just keep moving."

Gene, Ray and Lil continued to trek through the jungle but they found the river was becoming a lot wider and a lot deeper as they journeyed further. Noticing that their trail was also being cut off, Gene knew that there was only one thing for it as they walked down the little hill towards the river.

"Looks like we're gonna 'ave ter wade in the water," Gene sighed, "we need ter cross or we'll never get back."

"Yer sure, Guv?" Ray asked. "Maybe I should check the compass…"

Gene looked quite appalled as Ray began to fiddle with the compass around his neck on a chain.

"Since when did yer become a bloody great poof, Raymondo?" Gene challenged him. "We don't need bloody nancy-boy _compasses_. I say we cross, so we're crossing."

"All right, Guv," Ray frowned, tucking his compass back in his shirt, "not a bloody nancy. Just don't want ter get lost."

"Shut up," Gene cut him off, "right lads. Hope you got your best swimsuits on."

"Do we have to cross right here?" Lil piped up.

Gene turned to him. "Yes," he said shortly, "unless yer want to stand 'ere _looking _at the river."

"We should probably take our shirts off," Ray pointed out, "so we're not soaked later."

Lil's eyes widened in panic as he subconsciously pulled his shirt tighter around him.

"Good idea," Gene nodded, ripping off his vest and displaying his broad chest. Ray followed suit and they looked expectantly at Lil.

"I can't swim," Lil gulped, backing away from Gene and Ray.

"I don't think you'll have to," Gene sighed, "it's just until the path comes back."

"And take yer shirt off," Ray ordered, "its better than walking round in wet clothes for the day."

"C'mon, get started," Gene snapped. Ray and Gene stared at Lil as he glared back, arms still folded tightly across his body and his lips in a thin line.

Frustrated, Gene started to stalk menacingly towards Lil as if he was going to personally remove his shirt for him. Startled, Lil backed off up the hill further and glared defiantly at Gene, causing him to stop and sigh.

Gene turned back round to gather some of their weapons and resources as Ray began to fold up his shirt. Unknowingly to the two detectives, Lil was sneaking behind Ray like a cat, his arm outstretched to the little bag that had been carrying the pair's only gun.

Lil grabbed it in an instant and began to head up the hill before he turned back to Ray and Gene with determination in his eyes.

"I'm going back to the beach to wait for my grandfather!" Lil barked, shocking Gene and Ray as they turned round in alarm, looking around furiously for their gun. Noticing Lil had it, both Gene and Ray started to charge angrily up the hill towards him.

"Don't come any closer!" Lil shouted. "Or I'll…I'll shoot!"

"Put the gun down, yer mad twat!" Gene thundered, fury cleverly evident on his face.

"That's our gun, yer 'ave no right ter take it!" Ray snarled.

"I'm sorry, Ray, but I have more need of it than you have," Lil insisted, "I'm going back, and don't you dare try and stop me!"

"You ungrateful little shit!" Gene seethed. "We rescued you and risked our own lives fighting those bloody pirates ter make sure you were safe!"

"I appreciate it, I promise!" Lil said desperately. "But my grandfather is more important and I need to get back to the beach!"

"Not with our gun, you ain't!" Ray growled furiously.

Ray began to run angrily after Lil but Gene grabbed him. "Hey!" Gene hissed. "Keep his attention and I'll sneak up behind and grab him!"

Ray nodded as Gene snuck off in the other direction up the hills, round the tall exotic trees and into the disguising foliage.

"Oh I'll keep his attention all right," Ray muttered. He clambered over to the river clumsily and picked up one of the large stones. Turning back round, Ray shouted at Lil. "HEY! LIL! DROP THE GUN OR I'LL THROW IT!"

Lil whipped around in panic and his blue eyes widened once more as he saw Ray loaded with the rock.

"Drop it!" Ray warned him. Making sure that his aim was off, Ray lobbed the rock and it landed with a sharp smack about a meter away from Lil, who of course jumped in fear.

"Don't do that, Ray, or I'll shoot!" Lil cried, waving the gun madly.

Ray grabbed another rock and lobbed it towards the cowering young man. Noticing Gene was merely a few feet away from him, coming up quietly from behind; Ray knew he only had to hold Lil's attention for a few more seconds.

The second rock hit the space directly in front of Lil and he gasped loudly. "I don't want to shoot you, Ray, now stop throwing them!"

BANG.

The gun went off with a shot and exploded one of the stones directly next to Ray. Ray jumped in fear, his heart drumming madly as he looked up furiously, all set to murder Lil. But someone had got there first.

Gene had frightened Lil, causing the young man to shoot the gun accidentally. They were wrestling savagely as Gene threw the gun from Lil's grip and started to un-tuck his shirt, trying to force it upwards and off.

"AAARGH! GET OFF ME!" Lil protested.

Lil was screaming hysterically and clawing at Gene like an alley cat, fighting tooth and nail and determined to win. Gene was on top of him furiously, pinning his small body in the mud as he grabbed Lil's head, flinging off his hat.

"STOP IT! NO! ARGH!"

Gene gasped at the sight that met his eyes. Long blonde hair had tumbled down from where it was tucked up in the hat and everything became clear as the sea-green eyes found the blue.

Lil wasn't a thirty-one-year-old man.

Lil was quite unmistakeably a thirty-one-year-old woman.


	14. A Spanner in the Works

Gene's mouth dropped open in shock as Lil looked into his eyes with pure fear in hers. Suddenly, the tension was broken as Ray came thundering up the hill, throwing rocks on the ground furiously.

"Let me at 'im, Guv!" Ray roared. "I'll teach 'im ter shoot at me!"

Gene leapt off Lil and grabbed his raging Detective Sergeant, forcing him backwards.

"Calm down, Ray, it was my fault the gun went off!" Gene shouted. "She didn't mean ter do it!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Ray seethed. "I could 'ave been – wait, what did you say?" Ray's eyes widened in comprehension. "_She _didn't…?"

Gene and Ray turned back round to face Lil, who had grabbed her hat and was now snivelling pathetically, tears rolling down her cheeks, her long blonde hair tousling past her shoulders.

"Lil's a bird," Ray gawped, stating the obvious, "but why would a bird pretend ter be a bloke?"

"It was because of the pirates," Lil wept, wiping her eyes, "my grandfather m-made me h-hide my hair and d-d-dress like this because…because h-he didn't want them to know!"

Gene and Ray looked at each other in shame. They felt awful watching Lil cry as they recalled what they had put her through.

"Er…" Gene said uncomfortably, "we're, erm, we're sorry, love. Don't cry."

"Yeah," Ray said softly, "I mean, if we'd 'ave known you were a bird we would 'ave…well…"

"We'll try and make things easier for you," Gene cut in, helping Lil to her feet tenderly.

Wiping her eyes and running her hands through her hair, Lil smiled gratefully. "Well it will be nice to be called Lily again," she sighed.

"Course," Gene nodded, rubbing her back soothingly, "so anything you want, if yer need to stop, or yer tired, or we're walking too fast…just say."

"We'll look after yer, Lily," Ray promised her.

"Thanks," Lily smiled, "and…I'm sorry for hiding it. And for nearly shooting you."

Ray nodded in acceptance.

"Guess we better get crossing that river then after all the excitement," Gene decided, "Lily, love, don't worry about takin' yer top off," Gene winked at her, "unless yer want to."

Lily laughed, lightly slapping Gene.

"Watch this step," Gene guided her, holding her hand and helping her over the rocky hill.

"Careful," Ray chimed in, grabbing Lily's other hand.

"Thank you," Lily beamed, loving the attention.

"Last bit," Gene recited, "come 'ere." And with that, Gene confidently placed his hands around Lily's waist and allowed her to hop down in his arms. They grinned at each other as Ray felt a pang of jealousy.

"Yer need me ter help yer down into the river, Lily?" Ray asked.

"It's all right, Ray," Lily smiled, "Gene's helping me."

----

"I've never had papaya before!" Freddy beamed happily back in the treehouse. Rusty and Rover barked excitedly as they jumped up at Alex in the little kitchen to try and get some of the fresh fruit.

"Trust me, it's delicious," Alex said confidently as she brought the fruit to the table and sat down with Freddy and Chris. Freddy sneakily slipped Rusty, Rover and Davie the monkey some of the fruit when he thought Alex wasn't looking.

"Hey mister," Alex scorned him good-naturedly, "that's for you, not the animals. Now come on. Eat up."

"Yer want me ter go fishing later, Ma'am?" Chris asked. "For tonight, like. I think we're out."

"Yes, if you could, Chris," Alex nodded gratefully, "that'll be a story to tell Gene and Ray when they get back. Chris Skelton caught fish!"

Chris laughed. "They won't believe me. They'll say Freddy did it or somethin'."

Freddy smirked through a mouthful of papaya. "Cos I'm better than you," he boasted, juice dribbling down his chin.

"Freddy, that's disgusting," Alex sighed, wiping his mouth roughly with a tissue, "anyway, stop being nasty to poor Chris. I bet you'll miss him when we're rescued."

"Like you miss Gene?"

There was a silence as Alex flushed red and her heart thudded. Chris noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Maybe not that much," Alex smiled weakly.

"Do you miss him a lot then?" Freddy asked, blissfully unaware to how much Alex was squirming.

"Well…yes," Alex blushed as Chris took a large mouthful of fresh water to occupy himself.

Freddy nodded. "Well, I suppose it must be a bit boring when the person you're having sex with leaves."

Chris spat his water out in shock all over the table as Alex gasped in horror.

"_Excuse me_?" Alex gawped, appalled.

"We had sex education in my last week of school before I sailed," Freddy announced proudly, "so I know _everything_."

"So you are sleeping with the Guv?" Chris guffawed excitedly, itching to tell Ray his new findings.

"No I most certainly am not!" Alex insisted defensively, reading Chris' mind. "So get those thoughts out of your head!"

"You _are_," Freddy frowned indignantly, "I heard you a few nights ago!"

Chris was practically doubled up with laughter by this point, tears rolling down his cheeks as Alex looked completely and utterly horrified.

"_What _are you going _on _about?" she stuttered, blushing horribly.

"Do I have to do imitations?" Freddy grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Oh please do," Chris egged him on before receiving Alex's death-glare.

"_Oh, oh Gene_!" Freddy shrieked in a breathy, high-pitched voice which caused Chris to splutter with laughter. "_Right there, Gene, right there_!_ No, no, no, don't stop_!"

"AHAAA!" Chris couldn't contain it as he let out the most maniacal laughter.

Alex gasped in recollection.

"There was a _huge _spider in the room!" Alex protested as Freddy and Chris scoffed in disbelief. "It kept moving and Gene was giving up!"

"Sure Ma'am," Chris winked at her as Freddy sniggered.

"I'm not even having this conversation," Alex snapped defensively.

"You have kissed him though," Freddy teased her.

Alex blushed further. "It's nothing. I have _not _done anything else with that man _and_ –" Alex turned to Chris angrily "if you dare tell Ray, DC Skelton; you will thoroughly wish you didn't."

Chris gulped. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good," Alex barked, clearing the plates to give herself something to do.

Freddy turned to Chris. "I'll tell Ray," he whispered as the pair giggled like schoolboys.

Alex threw a glare over her shoulder. She didn't know how much longer she could put up with Chris and Freddy on her own. She needed Gene and Ray back.

Ray was brilliant at distracting Freddy and sticking with Chris.

And Gene…

Alex wasn't afraid to admit to herself that she needed her Gene Genie.


	15. The Fight for Life and Love

The water became a lot dirtier as it began to enter a dingy swamp. The trees were draped with fungi and bubbles were popping in the gooey water as snakes weaved their way through it. Gene was leading them through the wilderness, the machete, his shirt and a bag of light resources raised above his head as the water sloshed around his chest. Lily followed, wincing and turning her nose up at the smell as the swamp water flowed over her shoulders. Ray was bringing up the rear, holding the gun, a small knife and his own shirt, shaking off the fungi that were clinging to his chest. They cautiously looked around them as they continued to wade through the swamp.

"Shouldn't be much longer now," Gene guessed, calling back to Ray and Lily, "everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Lily gulped.

"Yes Guv," Ray responded.

Lily looked around at the dangling trees, her eyes wide with fear. More than once she jumped dramatically as she spotted small lizards or snakes nearby.

"They won't hurt yer," Gene soothed her before Ray had a chance, "just keep goin'."

A couple of minutes passed in silence and the only sound was the grungy slosh of the swamp water and the hissing crickets and faint sounds of the jungle animals.

Their hearts came to a sudden stop however when Lily let out a terrified scream.

"AAAARRGGHHHH!" she hollered, backing away from one of the drooping tree trunks as Gene and Ray splashed towards her as they attempted to run through the water.

"What? What is it?" Ray ordered desperately.

"You all right, Lily?" Gene barked.

Lily collapsed in Gene's chest as he wrapped his arms protectively round her.

"Guv," Ray snapped, anger boiling in his chest, "it was lizard. Not even a big bastard. Yer safe, Lily."

"Okay?" Gene checked, looking down at the cowering blonde woman.

"I think so," she smiled.

"Yeah, moving on," Ray spat as Gene shot him a look of fury.

They continued to wade through the water, Gene in the lead with Lily not taking her eyes off him. Ray was following moodily, noticing the budding fling between the two. It wasn't fair. The Guv was getting it on with Drake who had legs the length of Italy and now Lily was interested in him too…

As the three of them were wrapped in their little cocooned worlds as they ventured, they didn't notice the huge, thick anaconda gradually swimming towards them.

The massive snake was getting closer, its horrific size not holding it back as it glided effortlessly through the swamp water.

But then…

"H-ARRRGHH!" Gene panicked as he was taken under the swamp, the snake reaching its target.

"AAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH!" Lily screamed in terror, grabbing onto one of the trees and hitching herself out of the swamp. "GENE!"

"GUV!" Ray roared, running furiously towards Gene. Gene erupted out of the water gasping for air, the huge anaconda wrapping itself around his body. Within seconds Gene was thrashing about under the water again, trying to wrestle the powerful snake.

"Get the knife!" Gene breathed hoarsely as he surfaced again, the snake fully wrapped around his stomach with its head hissing angrily as it tried to make Gene its next meal.

Ray grabbed the floating machete as fast as he could and then grabbed the snake, trying to take some of the weight of the beast.

"Hit the head! Hit the head!" Gene wheezed as he and Ray thrashed about in the water viciously, attacking the brutal snake with as much force as they could.

The anaconda wasn't giving up. Gene and Ray were dunked under and brought back to the surface many a times, each time gasping for breath and fighting for their lives. Lily clung to the slimy trees, whimpering and watching in terror and awe.

Gene felt the snake's grip shifting and took advantage. He wriggled furiously as Ray continued to stab the monstrous creature with the machete, looking desperately for its head.

Finally, Gene felt himself slip from the snake's grasp as the bleeding anaconda slithered off into the opposite direction, defeated. Gene and Ray took huge, staggering breaths as they paddled over to Lily's tree, leaning against it weakly, completely tired out.

"You all right, Guv?" Ray said quietly.

Gene nodded, blood staining his arms. "Yeah. Cheers, Ray."

"That was _horrible_," Lily whispered, "please…Gene, Ray; let's go back…_please _let's go back…it keeps getting worse…and worse…"

Gene took a deep breath and recollected his sopping shirt, the drenched bag of resources and blood-stained machete. "I think the worst is behind us now, Lily."

Gene tentatively helped Lily down from the tree and back into the water, keen to continue through the swamp before anything else happened. They began to wade on when they heard the frantic splashing of water behind them, causing them both to turn round, frowning.

Ray was searching the water madly. "Oh no! My compass…it's gone!"

The water sloshed powerfully, not revealing anything else in the depths.

"It's gone, Guv!" he panicked. "I don't even know where to look!"

Gene sighed. Ray still had his shirt, gun and small knife…and he was worried about a compass?

"I guess we'll just have ter get along without it," Gene shrugged.

"Get along without it?" Ray repeated. "Guv, we need that compass!"

"We don't _need_ a compass," Gene retorted, "I can get us back just fine without one. Now stop fannying about and get a bloody move on!"

"You could be wrong, you know," Ray shot back.

Gene glared at him. "I think you know me well enough to trust my judgement, _DS Carling_," he sneered.

They both looked at Lily anxiously, and decided to end their disagreement. The best thing to do now was to just keep moving forward.

**----**

The sun was beaming high in the sky when the three of them stopped for a break. They had long left the swamp and were now sitting in a more savannah-looking part of the island, complete with sand and small trees that overlooked the fruity greens of the jungle.

Gene and Lily were sitting down chatting, taking it in turns to swig from their small water container. Ray was standing a few feet away from them chopping up wood with the machete in attempt to make a fire to cook the fish they had caught from the sparkling river.

"So you're a Detective Chief Inspector?" Lily raised her eyebrows impressively at Gene, battering her eyelashes. "That's _extremely _impressive. I bet you keep the streets of London clean."

"Most certainly do," Gene winked as Ray rolled his eyes in disgust, "surprised you ain't heard o' me."

Lily chuckled flirtatiously. "I'm a Cambridge girl. Don't go to London that often."

"Cambridge?" Gene repeated. "Education of a toff 'ave we? Yer sound like Bolly."

"Bolly?" Lily frowned. "What's Bolly?"

"I…er…nothing," Gene stuttered as Ray gawped.

Ray put down the machete and tugged Gene up. "Scuse, Lily. Just need to 'ave a word wi' the Guv. Men stuff."

Ray pulled Gene out of earshot from Lily and span him around furiously.

"So _Bolly _is nothin' now?" Ray spat incredulously. "DI Drake? Alex? What about her? Surely just because we've met some blonde tart it doesn't mean you've forgotten about your bloody 'Bolly'?"

"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to," Gene growled, "of course I ain't forgotten her." Gene waggled his eyebrows. "But what Bolly don't know can't hurt her!"

Ray shook his head in disgust. This wasn't the Guv he knew. Even Ray wouldn't do something like that.

"Hey Lily," Ray called out, trying to get the blonde's attention, "I'm a Detective Sergeant in CID. Did I mention that?"

Lily shrugged. "You may have. But I don't think Detective Sergeant is _quite _as impressive as Detective Chief Inspector, do you?"

Ray's smile faltered. "No," he mumbled, "I guess it's not."


	16. Home at Last

The next day was upon them before they knew it, and all three of them were becoming weaker and more tired.

The more they travelled, the more they felt like giving up. Although they were confidently following the river, they still hadn't reached the beach and even when they did they had at least another day's walk before they got back to Alex, Chris and Freddy.

"I don't think I can go on any longer," Lily complained, sitting down forcefully on a large bolder and fanning herself.

"Come on love, we have ter keep going," Gene urged her, "I think we keep goin' this way…"

"We're lost, Guv," Ray spoke up, "and you know it."

"We're not lost and we're not goin' ter be," Gene said forcefully, glaring at Ray, "now move it, the pair o' yer."

"Gene, you can go on if you want," Lily sighed, "but Ray and I don't want to."

Gene stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face Ray and Lily. Anger and disbelief were visible in his eyes.

"What?" he spat.

"Well, we could continue to follow the river back to the ocean and then wait on the beach to be rescued," Lily explained, standing up, "I think that's a perfectly feasible idea. Anyway, it's two against one."

"I don't care if it was fifty bloody million against one," Gene snarled, "I'm in charge; I say when we stop, where we go, what we do!"

"Whatever happened to my needs?" Lily gawped indignantly. "Gene, sweetheart…"

"The only needs you got right now, Lily, are bloody special needs," Gene snapped at her, "we have ter keep going."

"Just because you're the Guv doesn't mean yer always right," Ray sneered. This stung Gene, and the two men made furious, threatening moves towards one another. Spotting Lily's anxious face, they decided against a brawl.

Ray and Lily sat down next to each other in a bid to relax, but Gene wasn't having any of it. Striding forward, he snatched the gun off the ground roughly.

"Hey!" Ray protested, scrambling to his feet. "Give it back, Guv!"

"I think I'll take charge o' the pistol for a little while," Gene decided, "seeing as I'm the only one wi' the balls to carry on. How far do yer think the pair o' yer would get without it?"

"You give me back the pistol, Hunt!" Ray lunged at Gene viciously as the pair of them began to punch and shove, anger and jealousy pumping through their veins.

They wrestled to the floor, rolling over each other and lashing out furiously.

"Oh Gene, Ray, stop it!" Lily shouted at them. Ray and Gene pulled each other to their feet nastily, and with a ferocious shove, Gene had floored Ray.

Heavy breathing filled the tense atmosphere. Lily was glaring at Gene as she bent down to see if Ray was okay. That was enough for Gene. He tossed the pistol down next to his Sergeant angrily as Ray sat up in humiliation and fury.

"There's no question about it," Gene said bluntly, "we have ter keep goin'."

"Are you all right, Ray?" Lily simpered.

"I'm fine, love," Ray muttered, annoyed at losing the fight. Lily smiled at him weakly, and Ray returned the gesture. "Thanks."

Gene rolled his eyes. It was clear to him that Raymondo wanted a shot at nailing Lily too. But the blonde didn't seem to know which one of them she wanted.

_Alex_, Gene thought, _you care about Alex. You have ter get back ter her_.

But Gene himself was in the same position as Lily. He didn't seem to know which one he wanted.

Gene managed to convince Ray and Lily that they needed to keep going and they managed to have an hour's uninterrupted journey.

However, the noise couldn't have been more deafening as Gene, Ray and Lily approached an area full of sandy terrain and tar pits. Lily clung to Gene and Ray in fear as the panicked noises of a zebra were mixed in with the cackles of hyenas and growls of a cheetah.

"What's happening?" Lily squeaked. "What's going on?"

The three of them turned the corner to find a zebra stuck in a tar pit, unable to move. A cheetah was on the horizon, merely looking on with some sort of amusement. About six hyenas were circling the zebra, and one was beginning to wade its way through the tar.

"Bloody hell," Gene muttered, removing his arms from Lily and handing her over to Ray, "hey! Hey! Get away, yer hairy bastards!"

Gene ran forwards, swinging the machete madly and causing the zebra to yelp in panic. The hyenas snarled and began to back off, alarmed at the weapon in Gene's hand and the commotion he was causing.

"Go on, get!" Gene yelled, checking that the last hyena and cheetah was out of sight. He placed the machete on the ground and called for Lily and Ray to approach. The zebra seemed to have calmed down and wasn't struggling as much.

"Well he's got himself in a right mess," Ray grinned.

"Too right," Gene agreed, "but if we can get 'im out, maybe Lily won't have to walk all the way back."

Lily's face lit up. "What a brilliant idea!"

Gene chuckled. "We need some branches and shit to make a path or somethin'. Sit tight, little fella, we'll 'ave yer out in no time."

Ray collected a handful of branches and lay them out on the tar in front of the zebra for it to climb up on. Lily had taken the biggest branch and placed it in the zebra's mouth, tugging desperately and ending up falling flat on her bum.

Gene and Ray snorted, catching each other's eye.

"You'll never get 'im out like that," Ray sniggered.

Suddenly the zebra bucked, causing mud to splatter in Ray's face.

"I think he disagrees!" Lily laughed as the zebra finally began to make some progress in getting out the tar pit.

----

"I don't want to go to bed."

"Freddy, I'm not going to tell you again. It's late, you're grumpy, _go – to – bed._"

Freddy pouted angrily as he sat with Chris and Alex in the little kitchen. "I'm not. You're moody. You're not my mum!"

"Don't talk to her like that," Chris frowned, "c'mon, Freddy."

"No!" Freddy insisted, folding his arms.

"Freddy, am I going to have to ban you from playing with the animals tomorrow?" Alex said sternly.

Freddy gawped. "You're _so _unfair. You're such a…a…_bitch_."

Alex's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as Chris stood up angrily.

"How dare you?" he said furiously, seriously fuming for the first time since Alex had met him. "Apologise, now!"

"You're a bitch!" Freddy cried, stroppy tears tumbling down his cheeks. "No wonder Gene left! He doesn't want to be with _you_!"

Chris noticed Alex's eyes watering as she looked down. "He doesn't mean that, Ma'am," Chris tried to reassure her, "he's just bein' spiteful."

"Gene's not coming back, is he?" Alex sniffed, a stray tear dropping. "He's gone for good. And Ray. They don't want us."

Chris turned away in exasperation, rubbing his temple. Opening his eyes, he looked out to the jungle view that he saw every day.

But something was a little bit different this time, and his grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Chris?" Alex frowned. "Chris, what…?"

"I think yer might want to take back what yer just said, Ma'am," Chris beamed, "look!"

Alex scrambled to her feet, closely followed by Freddy, and the two of them peered over the banister.

Walking towards the treehouse was Ray and Gene, and a young woman riding a zebra. They had made it. They were home.

"All right, Bolls?" Gene bellowed up to them. "Make us a cuppa, yeah?"

"GENE!" Alex squealed, running down the steps of the treehouse excitedly.

"Oh cool! You brought me back a zebra!" Freddy screamed, racing down after Alex.

"Ray! Guv!" Chris cheered, bringing up the rear.

Gene left Ray to deal with Lily and the zebra as he ran forwards. Nothing else mattered as he saw Alex running towards him, and before he knew it, they collided in a fierce embrace as he gathered her in his arms, swinging her round and completely lifting her off the ground.

"Oh Gene," Alex gasped, tears running down her cheeks as her feet touched the ground again.

"Hi there, Bolly," Gene smiled, "bloody 'ell I've missed you, sweetheart."

Gene didn't wait another moment. He claimed Alex's lips with his own, one hand firmly in her hair and the other wrapped around her, drawing her closer.

Ray was already sharing stories with Chris and Freddy was admiring the zebra, so that only left one person to witness the kiss between Gene and Alex with jealous thunder in her eyes.

Lily.


	17. Jealousy

"That is bloody amazing."

Chris' mouth was open in pure awe as Ray and Gene recounted their tale of adventure that night. They had filled him in on everything, from the pirates, to Lily and her grandfather, to the snake attack and the fights. They were all enjoying a well-earned drink whilst Freddy played with Davie the monkey and listened in interest and Alex sorted Lily out upstairs – although Gene had a funny feeling that leaving the two women alone together wasn't the best idea in the world.

"So yer reckon we're safe now though, Guv?" Chris checked. "Now that yer back and everything?"

Gene sighed as Ray took a large gulp of whisky, a little stale from the captain's supply.

"Ter be honest, I don't really think we are."

Freddy looked up and held Davie still, eyes wide. Ray slammed his whiskey down and Chris looked alarmed.

"What do yer mean, Guv?" Ray frowned.

"The pirates know we took their prisoner," Gene reminded him, "and I may not be an expert on pirates, but I do know a thing or two about their ringleader, Malcolm Miners. He's goin' ter come back lookin' for us to finish the fight and take what he wants."

"But how could he possibly find us?" Ray challenged. "_We _couldn't even find our way back!"

"They'll sail round the island," Gene sighed, "that's one thing we do know – this _is _an island. No ports or nothin'. Obviously ain't been colonised yet."

"So what are we goin' ter do if the pirates do find us?" Ray asked frantically. "We can't just hand Lily over."

"Of course we won't," Gene cut him off, "we'll fight back o' course. We're just goin' ter have to plan how. Sort out our attack."

"I've got an idea," Freddy piped up.

"What is it, lad?" Gene replied as Ray and Chris rolled their eyes.

"Well," Freddy began, stroking Davie, "we could dig some really deep pits. And then, well, we could fill them with lions and tigers and snakes and all sorts of animals. Then we could cover them with leaves and when the pirates walk past, they'll fall in."

"Lions an' tigers?" Chris snorted. "That'll never work!"

"Shut up!" Freddy sneered.

"Well," Gene interjected, "I don't know about lions and tigers, son, but I'm thinking a few pits might be a very good idea."

"N'err!" Freddy grinned as Ray and Chris looked horrified.

----

After being the only woman in the group for weeks, Alex thought she would love the day when another female joined the ranks. However, she couldn't help but wish it was anyone except Lily.

Alex lead Lily into her shared room with Gene and fished out a dress for her to wear. It was the least she could do to get the poor woman out of the rags.

"It must have been quite difficult for you, travelling all the way back with Gene and Ray," Alex smiled at Lily as she helped her slip into the dress, "they drive me mad most of the time!"

"Oh they were the perfect gentleman," Lily simpered as Alex began to button the back, "especially Gene. He was _lovely_."

Alex paused at a button, and then resumed shakily. "Oh, really?" she said lightly, trying to appear as if she couldn't care less.

"Definitely. Helped me every step of the way. So, he's your DCI?" Lily questioned Alex.

"Yes," Alex nodded, reaching for some pins, "I'm a DI in London. Gene and I work very closely together."

"Really?" Lily smirked. "Not quite as close as physical contact through a jungle though?"

"Well, I'd say stripping down to our underwear in the Edge Hampton Vault and discovered in each other's arms kind of cancels that out, wouldn't you?" Alex sniped back.

"Oh, so you sleep with your superiors? _That's _why you're a DI."

"I most certainly do not, thank you very much, even though he did ask to come up to my place on our first ever date."

"And you turned him down, I bet? Is that why I'm guessing there was never a second date?"

Alex was stung, and Lily could tell she'd hit a nerve. "Do you get along?" she pressed Alex.

"Of course. Why do you think he arranged the sleeping arrangements the way they are?" Alex spat at Lily.

Lily's eyes clouded, fogged with jealousy. "What was it he called you when we arrived back? Bolls?"

"Bolls, or Bolly," Alex said proudly, "affectionate nickname. He doesn't give them out very often."

"Oh," Lily said sweetly, "its just back on our travels he told me 'Bolly' meant nothing to him."

Alex's heart plummeted and her hands dropped from Lily. That bastard. That two-timing, womanising bastard…

"Oh well," Lily said brightly, "better to know early when you're not important to a man. _Ooowwww_!"

"Oh I'm _sorry_," Alex said sarcastically, having just 'accidentally' stabbed Lily with the pin, "silly things, never know where they're going!"

Lily pouted grumpily as Alex finished the last touches on the dress. "You're good to go. Let's go back down."

"Yes, _let's_," Lily sneered at her.

They walked down the stairs daintily and pushed open the little door to the kitchen, hearing the unmistakeable voices of the men.

"…Well if the cannon hadn't rusted over, that would've been the perfect attack weapon."

"We can't waste time whining about what we don't have, Raymondo," Gene said firmly, "we 'ave ter make use of what we do 'ave."

"Which is my pits," Freddy said, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Yes, yer pits, Freddy and –"

"LILY!" Freddy beamed, jumping up as Alex and Lily walked into the room. Chris smiled at her and Ray and Gene stood up, grinning. Even Alex had to admit, Lily did look very pretty.

"Everything okay, love?" Ray asked, approaching her.

"Yer need anything?" Gene competed.

Alex stood watching, appalled. Typical bloody men. She didn't care about Ray, but Gene's actions were hurting her. He'd full-on kissed her when they arrived back, and now he was flirting with Lily. The man clearly didn't know what he wanted.

"I could do with a drink," Lily said cutely, "fresh juice?"

"I'll get it," Ray volunteered, racing ahead of Gene, "er, papaya all right, Lily?"

"Actually, Ray, without sounding selfish, I spent two hours squeezing that for myself because I don't like pineapple or coconut juice," Alex spoke up.

"Oh suck it up, Bolls, Lily wants the papaya. Let the poor woman have it," Gene snapped, winking at Lily as she giggled flirtatiously.

Alex's heart sank as Ray poured the juice. She was hurt, but thought it best not to say anything.

"Hey, you'll be needing a bed for tonight," Ray realised as he handed Lily her juice, "yer can 'ave mine. I'll sleep on the floor."

"I don't mean to sound rude," Lily chirped, "but I'd feel more comfortable sleeping in a room with someone I knew. No offence, Chris, but I've only just met you, and the kid's room is about the size of a broom cupboard."

Lily looked at Gene expectantly and he nodded, then turning to Alex.

"Bolls, would you mind – ?"

"Oh that's right!" Alex burst out. "Shove me out the bed! Never mind me! I'm only the one who's been worried sick for days about you, but fine, shove me out in the cold, the one no-one wants!"

And with that, Alex stormed down the ladder and out into the jungle, the sounds of her sobs all to clear to the others.

"Shit," Gene muttered as Chris and Ray looked uncomfortable and Freddy and Lily smirked, "I was only goin' ter ask the bloody woman if she minded having you next to her, Lily, instead o' me!"

Lily's mouth dropped open. "You weren't offering me her space?"

Gene looked thunderous. "No I bloody well wasn't," he spat, "no way am I kicking my Bolly out for a cross-dressing bird I only just met!"

Gene stormed down the ladder after Alex as Lily gasped. "I'm not a cross-dresser!" she shrieked. "It was because of the _pirates_!"

----

Gene had to jog to catch up with Alex and he eventually found her sitting on a log on the beach, tears streaming down her face as she overlooked the ocean. Gene felt a pang of guilt as he observed her, crying and vulnerable. He wanted nothing more than to just give her a hug.

"Bolls," Gene said weakly, approaching her. Alex jumped as she turned to face him, furiously wiping her teary eyes.

"Go away, Gene," she sniffed, "I don't want to talk to you."

Gene sat down tentatively next to her. "What's up, 'ey? I thought a smart bird like you would realise that no matter what happens, you'll always be me number one girl."

Alex swallowed stiffly. "But I'm not, am I? That doesn't bother me Gene…if you want someone else then I have to deal with that…what bothers me is that you make smutty comments about my arse, you deliberately get me in the bed next to you, you flirt non-stop with me and you've even kissed me."

Alex met Gene's eyes then. "How can you do all that when I _still _mean nothing to you?"

"Mean nothin'?" Gene repeated, aghast. "Bolly, where the bloody hell –?"

"That's just it. 'Bolly' means nothing to you apparently," Alex whispered. Gene was stumped. Shit. He'd been a right twat.

As his eyes flickered, Alex knew she wasn't wrong.

"It's true?" Alex squeaked. "You said that?"

Gene reached out to grasp Alex's hand. "Bolly, I…"

"Don't," Alex spat, whipping her hand away, "just _don't_."

Gene stopped, devastated. He reached for her again. "Bolly, c'mon…I really care for yer…"

"Let's just end this, Gene," Alex decided tearfully, "whatever it was or was going to be…let's just go back to how we were because I can't handle this! You don't know if you want Lily or me, and I can't deal with in-betweens!"

"Alex –"

"NO!" Alex said forcefully as Gene tightened his grip on her waist. "One minute you're sticking your tongue down my throat and the next you're flirting with Lily? It hurts, Gene, and I've had enough!"

"Alex…please…"

"No, Gene…"

"Alex…"

"Get off me, Gene!"

"I want to…"

"Well I don't!"

"Come on…"

"Stop it! Get your hands off me!"

"Alex…"

"Gene, you're hurting me!"

It was then Gene realised what a firm grip he had on her and how he was close to domineering on top of her. He let go, ashamed.

"If this is what you want, Alex," Gene sighed, "we won't come back to this again."

Alex nodded. "It's for the best, Gene," she said sadly.

Gene sighed unhappily. With one final look at Alex, he then rose to his feet and stalked back to the treehouse.


	18. Valley

A week had passed since Lily had been introduced to the gang and they were well on their way in the preparations for the pirate attacks. Gene, Chris and Ray had worked out all the mechanisms and building methods for the traps they were going to set, so now the challenge lay in the craftsmanship.

On a personal level, progressions seemed to be being made. Offended by Gene's preference over Alex and remarks about her, Lily had taken to flirting with Ray, a prospect to which he was deeply enjoying. This didn't bother Gene as he knew now the only woman he wanted was Alex.

The problem was he seemed to have realised too late. Alex was on speaking terms with Gene and over the past three or four days had become perfectly friendly, but she was adamant that she didn't want to rekindle their romance. Gene wasn't giving up though – he had noticed the secretive looks in his direction and 'accidental' brushing of their hands even if she hadn't.

The sun was blazing as Freddy played with Harvey the elephant in the water and Alex, Gene, Ray, Chris and Lily sat finalising the building plans for the traps. It was only a matter of time before the pirates would reach this part of the island and they had to get going.

"We need ter find some really, thick jungle logs or trees ter cut down," Gene decided, "if we're goin' ter have the idea of logs bein' let down and toppling on the pirates."

"They'll be deeper in the jungle," Alex informed them, "I'll go and have a search now if you like."

"Not on your own, you won't," Gene said firmly.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'll take Rusty and Rover then."

"Can't. They're chasing the zebra."

Alex sighed. "_Fine_. Come on, Chris, let's go."

"Okay," Chris said lightly.

"Chris is needed 'ere," Gene declared, "I'll come."

"Oh for God's sake, I'll be _fine_," Alex glared, "it's just a little bit into the jungle. There are no dangerous animals around this part of the island anyway."

"Oh, so you've forgotten about the tiger and the komodo dragon then?" Gene reminded her.

Alex blushed. "We haven't seen them since the first week. I'll be _fine_." And with that, Alex stalked off moodily into the jungle, hopping over tree-stumps.

"Yer got fifteen minutes, Bolly, and if yer not back then I'm coming to find yer!" Gene shouted.

"Guv, Drake will be okay. She's a tough bird," Ray put in.

"I hope the tiger eats her," Lily muttered darkly.

Gene snarled at her, fuming. "Do yer want us to just hand yer back to the pirates when they turn up? Then shut your bloody trap."

----

The jungle really was beautiful. Alex was walking around the waterfall area and dipping her feet in the cooling lagoon, a refreshing change from the hot climate. The breeze was light and lemurs were dancing in the trees, catching Alex's attention.

Suddenly, a rustle erupted from one of the bushes. Alex darted up, her heart hammering. Silence. She swallowed. It must have been an animal. Alex smoothed down her dress and took a couple of steps when she heard it again.

"Gene?" Alex called out. "Gene, for God's sake, I told you I'd be okay…"

Alex walked towards the bushes and pulled aside their voluptuous leaves.

The sight that met her eyes caused her to gasp in shock, stumbling backwards.

It was a man, a man whom she had never seen before, with dark skin and silky black hair, a tribal tattoo on his arm, a rippling six-pack and skimpy attire that could give Tarzan a run for his money.

"AA –!"

But before Alex could scream, he was on her, one strong arm wrapped around her body and the other covering her mouth. Alex struggled helplessly, fighting for oxygen as he pushed her backwards, pinning her up against the thickest tree.

Alex feared the worst and wriggled frantically under his body, her muffled screams emotive and panicked as she tried and failed to push him off her. The man's firm grip on her hips only confirmed her fears further.

"Will you shut up, woman?" the man hissed. "I'm not gonna hurt ya! I want to talk…calm down…you're safe…"

Alex whimpered. Slowly, the muscular man removed his hand from her mouth.

"Hi," he grinned, loosening his grip on Alex. SMACK. "Ow! What was that for?" the man winced, rubbing his cheek where Alex's slap had stung it.

"_That_ was for scaring me witless!" Alex snapped, her chest heaving as the man still had her pressed against the tree. "Grabbing me and shoving me up against the tree as if you were going to…I mean what the _fuck _was that all about?"

"Had to shut you up," the man said simply.

"Couldn't have done it in a normal way though could you…who the hell are you anyway?"

The man stepped backwards. "I'm Valley," he nodded, "twenty-eight years old, son of Khan, and a warrior in the Azlia Tribe."

"The what?" Alex frowned.

Valley rolled his eyes. "The Azlia Tribe. We live deeper into the jungle. Our leader is Chief Potan and we live in our small village off the land. On our hunts, we discovered new people. White people. In a house in the tree. We've been observing you and couldn't help overhearing the threat of pirate attacks."

Alex nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately, our 'leader' if you want to call it brought back their prisoner. We're trying to set traps and figure out ways to fight."

"Well from observation, you're not going to get very far," Valley winked, "I think myself and my tribe can help. We're used to the island and defending ourselves."

"Could you?" Alex beamed. "That would be a massive help."

"Sure," Valley smiled, "I never did catch your name, sweetheart? After all the screaming."

Alex laughed lightly. "I'm Alex. Myself and the men I'm with were shipwrecked on our way to America. We're from England."

"I can tell," Valley grinned, "you have a beautiful accent to match your beautiful face."

Alex blushed. "So are you going to introduce me to your tribe? If you're going to help us?"

"Sure," Valley agreed, "follow me."

Alex smiled back at him, oblivious to the fact that Gene was stumbling through the jungle, calling her name and looking for her desperately.

"Bolly! Bolls! Bolls! Alex!"

Valley held out his hand to guide Alex as she balanced over the thick tree roots, but Alex misjudged one of her steps and went flying with a yelp, landing intimately in Valley's strong arms as Gene burst through the leaves, clapping eyes on the scene before him.

"Bolls!" Gene shouted. "Hey! You! Get off her, leave her alone!"

Gene ran forward madly to protect Alex from this mysterious native, but she scrambled to her feet and put her hands out to stop Gene.

"No, wait Gene! It's okay; he's going to help us!"

"What?" Gene spat, glaring at Valley with an instant dislike. Anyone that had their hands near his Bolly's arse got an instant black mark in his books.

"Valley lives on the island, Gene. In a tribe. He's going to help us fight the pirates."

Valley grinned smugly at him. "You must be Alex's leader? I'm Valley. My tribe would love to meet you if you want to follow me. I'm sure joining forces would be a lot more effective."

Gene sneered at him. "I'll get the others," he muttered, "then we'll go see your bloody tribe if we 'ave to. Even though the Gene Genie can fight nancy-boy pirates on 'is own."

"Of course you can, Gene," Alex sighed, beaming at Valley as she skipped along side him, leaving Gene clenching his teeth in the background as he called to Ray, Chris, Lily and Freddy.

"Bloody pretty-boy poofter," Gene sneered darkly, his heart bubbling with jealousy. He could do this. He could win Alex back, even if he did have to compete with a younger, better-looking fitter tribesman. That smarmy git wasn't getting anywhere near Alex if Gene had anything to say about it.


	19. The Azlia Tribe

Gene, Alex, Ray, Chris, Lily and Freddy all followed Valley through the depths of the jungle towards his tribe. Valley led the way chatting flirtatiously with Alex, and Gene followed close behind to keep an eye on them. Chris noticed the tension but said nothing and Freddy was too young and engrossed with Davie the monkey to care. Ray and Lily brought up the rear, smiling and chatting sweetly.

_At least someone's having luck wi' women round 'ere, _Gene thought darkly.

Gene snarled as Valley began to amuse Alex, her sunny laugh brightening up the day and her smile beaming. Valley winked at her, causing Gene to feel a spark of jealousy.

"I wouldn't worry about tigers," Valley was saying to Alex, "my tribe have fought them off many a times. In fact, that's how I got this scar across my chest. Man on tiger fight."

"You fought a tiger?" Alex gawped.

"Yep," Valley nodded, "needless to say, the tiger was about to reign victorious as the beast weakened me, but my men stepped in and helped in the attack. One was killed. But sometimes we have to make sacrifices."

Alex was gob-smacked. Her eyes trailed up this man's fine figure, not unnoticed by Gene.

"So he fights cats," Gene scoffed, drawing level with Alex and Valley and leaving the others to follow, "big deal. Bet he can't drive the Quattro."

"Shut up, Gene," Alex shoved him as Valley frowned.

"What's a Quattro?"

Gene snorted and Alex glared at him. "Don't worry, Valley. Gene's just jealous because you and your men managed to drive off a tiger."

"Bet he can't drive off the Manc Lion."

"Gene, shut it."

Valley smirked at him. "We don't have lions on our island. They're in Africa."

"Where are we then?" Gene ordered.

"We're living on the island of Azlia. It's off the coast of the tropics, near America. We don't have a government or a colony and haven't been invaded or owned yet. We're independent," Valley explained.

Gene pulled a face as Alex scowled at him. The rest of the journey was made in silence, and ten minutes later, they had arrived.

"My God," Alex gasped as they all caught sight of the Azlia Tribe's village, "it's like something out of _Pocahontas_!"

"Poca-what?" Gene questioned.

"Nothing," Alex muttered, taking in the view.

There was a huge open space surrounded by fruitful and blossoming trees, and about twenty wooden huts lay in front of them, dotted about. There was a sparkling river and over thirty native members of the Azlia Tribe. There were the obvious warriors, the young, fit men that Valley was obviously associated with, and then there were the pretty young women, playful children, wise elders, bigger men, scrawny men, tough and butch women…complete diversity.

Everybody seemed to be doing something. Whether it was collecting firewood, cooking the dinner, collecting water, building a new home, making clothes, simply playing or practising some form of tribal witchcraft, no-one was left bored.

"Wait a minute," Ray spoke up, "Valley, is it safe for us ter invade on yer tribe?"

"They won't spear us?" Chris gulped.

"What do you think they are, savages?" Lily spat. "If Valley says its okay, then its okay."

Valley nodded. "I'm going to take you to meet our chief. His name is Chief Potan. I must ask for an audience with him, but then I will be back."

Valley made his way across the terrain, leaving the others concealed in the foliage.

"I want to be in the Azlia Tribe when I'm older," Freddy announced, "it seems cool! You fight tigers!"

"Well last time I checked, you needed Rusty and Rover to fight off a tiger for you," Alex reminded him, "just try to be quiet, Freddy. We don't know anything about their culture or customs and I don't want you showing us up or ruining anything."

"I'll keep an eye on 'im," Chris offered as Alex smiled at him gratefully.

Just then, they noticed Valley emerge from one of the huts, beaming. He beckoned them forwards.

"Come on, then," Gene decided, "its show-time."

Every eye was on them as they walked across to the hut. Gene led the way as Alex stuck close by him, intimidated. Chris and Freddy followed closely behind and Ray brought up the rear, Lily clinging hold of him.

The tribe was silent as they watched the new faces make their way to the chief's hut. Alex was having second thoughts to whether this was such a good idea.

"Chief Potan will see you now," Valley nodded as the six of them entered the hut. It was lit with flames and candles, giving it a warm atmosphere. It was spacious and light, and Chief Potan was sitting on a large chair at the back. Four young women were surrounding him, all watching Gene and the gang.

Chief Potan was slightly taller than Gene, a great, towering West-Indian man with a firmly built figure and thick, black hair tied up in a plait. His dark brown eyes were welcoming as he acknowledged Valley and the new faces.

Valley bowed at the chief. "Chief Potan," he said clearly, "I have brought to you the shipwrecked new residents of our island from England."

Chief Potan nodded. "Very well. What do they call you, pale ones?"

Gene cleared his throat. "Gene Hunt," he said confidently, "this here's Bolls, or Alex ter you…that's Ray, that's Chris, she's Lily and this is Shitfa – erm, Freddy."

"And Davie," Freddy hissed.

"And Davie, his bloody monkey," Gene added.

Chief Potan nodded, and looked to Valley for more information.

"They are preparing to protect our island from a pirate attack," Valley informed his chief, "I thought we could help. They are protecting our land and our island. If we joined forces, the pirates could be stopped."

Chief Potan opened his mouth in comprehension. "Are you referring to Malcolm Miners and his crew?"

Gene's heart leapt at the sound of that vicious man's name. "Too right we are, sir. Miners 'ad captured Lily 'ere, and we rescued her. We reckon they'll be back ter get her, and to get us for taking what they believed was theirs."

"We ran into Miners a few months ago," Chief Potan explained, "he tried to recruit his pirates from our village. We refused, and he tried to kidnap my youngest daughter, Scherazade." Chief Potan gestured to the youngest and prettiest out of the four girls. She had long, wavy, thick black hair and a stunning pixie face. She looked about twenty-four.

"When we fought back and refused to join, Miners looked on other islands for his pirates. He is no longer our business and I do not wish my tribe to reconvene with that man."

"So yer won't help us?" Gene said, disappointed. "We have ideas for traps, but we could really do with some more input."

"I will grant you some help," Chief Potan decided, "I will allow my warrior Valley to assist you with your plans of attack. He will help you. I will also grant you the help of another. My youngest daughter, Scherazade."

Scherazade rose, catching Valley's eye and smiling.

"Scherazade knows what the pirates are capable of and she also knows their weaknesses," Chief Potan explained. "Valley, you will take care of her. But I do not want the rest of my village involved. I do not want my daughters Nikita, Peridot or Mayella involved. I grant you Valley and Scherazade."

"Sir," Gene nodded. "Thank you. We best be off."

"Scherazade, go with them," Chief Potan ordered, "I want the pirates finished. I want you and Valley to bring honour to our tribe."

----

"Cheerful bloke," Ray muttered back at the treehouse, "two of his tribe? That's hardly goin' ter help. And one's a bloody woman."

"Oi," Lily scolded him, "Valley's amazing. He's going to be a real asset. And don't underestimate Scherazade. I bet she's tough."

Ray and Lily were sitting by the lagoon taking a break. The pace had picked up in the last couple of hours since Valley and Scherazade joined the ranks. Plans had been made and finalised to build traps to catch the pirates, and now they were being put into action. Alex was tending to the coconut bombs which had been connected to the dynamite off the ship, Valley was cutting down thick trees for the log slide they were planning, Gene was setting up the rocks they wanted to blow up and Chris and Scherazade were digging deep pits for the tiger with Valley. Freddy was keeping out of the way, simply splashing in the lagoon with Harvey the elephant.

"Ray!" Scherazade called out, flinging her glossy hair back out of her face. "Do you want to give Valley a hand? It might get things done faster."

"In a minute," Ray whined.

"I can handle it," Valley said confidently before splintering the wood, "oh. Oops. Erm…Scherazade, can someone help?"

"Oh Valley, what are you like?" Scherazade giggled. "Come on, Ray."

"Five minutes," Ray mumbled.

"Am I going to have to make you?" Scherazade teased him as Chris sniggered.

"All right, love, all right," Ray laughed lightly, "wouldn't want yer running to yer father or nothin'. I'm up, I'm up."

"That's better," Scherazade beamed, turning back to her work.

"Suppose we better go help," Ray sighed, "won't hear the end of it if we're sat on our arses."

"I'm so fed up of all this work," Lily muttered, "Alex is hardly doing anything. She's just sorting out blooming coconut bombs."

"Go and help her, then," Ray urged, "or you can come cut down trees wi' me and Valley?"

"No way," Lily grinned, as Ray chuckled. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead before getting up, causing Lily to blush and smile after Ray as he joined Valley.


	20. Guns and Roses

Preparations were well underway over the next couple of days, and Valley and Scherazade had settled in nicely into the group, getting on instantly with Chris, Ray, Freddy and Alex but seemingly avoiding the spiteful Lily and jealous Gene. Alex loved the company of them both, enjoying a harmless flirt with Valley and having sensible female company in the form of Scherazade. Alex kept right out of Lily's way, but she had taken to Ray so was no longer pining for Gene.

Gene himself however was noticing the flirtation between Alex and Valley and did not like it one bit. Things had been looking up with Alex as she no longer despised him and was almost back to being his Bolly, but he still didn't feel any romantic attraction from her side.

Gene knew he had to up his game to win Alex back, but so far nothing was working. Earlier that morning he had awoken at daybreak to collect the most beautiful flowers the jungle offered and placed them in Alex's morning glass, knowing she'd find them. It was the most nancy-boy thing Gene had ever recalled himself doing but desperate times called for desperate measures.

On the bright side, Alex had loved the flowers and was touched when she discovered them, her eyes sparkling and her smile brightening up the day. However, she seemed to think they were from her new admirer – none other than the warrior native Valley, who happily took the credit as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Gene's heart sank as he did not bother to correct her. Just as the Lily-sized wedge had attached itself to Raymondo, a new one in the form of Valley seemed to be squeezing between them.

Valley and Alex were collecting water from the lagoon for another day's supply when they finally were without the presence of Gene. Valley stared appreciatively at Alex's arse as she bent down to collect water, a look that did not go amiss by Chris and Scherazade, whom were up in the treehouse preparing lunch and overlooking the scene.

"Chris," Scherazade sighed as she expertly sliced the fruit, "Alex isn't in a relationship with anyone, is she?"

"No," Chris replied, "she kind o' had a fling with the Guv – Gene – but that sort o' fizzled. The Guv flirted with Lily or somethin', and Ma'am got a bit upset. Don't really know where they are now."

"Well Valley fancies her like mad," Scherazade sighed, "I'd watch out. He's got a bit of a reputation back in our village. Gets any woman he wants."

"The Boss is smart," Chris assured the young girl, "I reckon her and the Guv will get it back together. Ray and I even had bets that they were shagging."

Scherazade rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is that you might want to watch out for her. I know Valley. I've known him since I can remember. He gets every girl…even the ones that say no."

Chris frowned. "What? How can he shag 'em if they say no?"

Scherazade stared at him in exasperation until Chris comprehended. "Oh…surely not? I mean…"

"We have different customs here," Scherazade explained, "the men are in charge. Valley thinks she's his. I…I just don't want him to hurt her. Ray and Lily are too busy swanning off together, Freddy's just a kid and Gene's sulking. So…keep an eye on her, yeah?"

Chris nodded. "Will do."

----

"Do you think you'll stay here, Alex?" Valley asked as the pair of them continued to collect water. "Even a rescue ship does come?"

Alex straightened up, smiling weakly. "No, Valley. I won't. As much as I've grown to love the place, there's so much I've had to do without. I need to get back. Not just to bloody England, but to Molly. To my world."

Valley frowned. "Right, whatever," he shrugged, "you won't miss me then?" he pouted.

"Of course I'll miss you," Alex grinned, "and Scherazade, and even little Freddy. Maybe not Lily, but hey, you can't like everyone."

Valley chuckled. "I like you though," he winked as Alex blushed.

"That's very flattering of you," she smiled, "and I did love the flowers."

"Flowers?" Valley repeated. "What flowers…oh! Yes. The flowers."

Alex frowned. "They weren't from you?"

Valley looked uncomfortable. "Well…I was going to get you flowers. I…they were there, so…"

"But they weren't from you?" Alex clarified.

Valley remained silent as Alex realised who those beautiful, thoughtful flowers were really from. She sprung to her feet and began to walk briskly towards the river leading to the ocean.

"Where are you going?" Valley called out indignantly.

"To see Gene!" Alex called back, spotting her Guv working on the bridge across the river. They were planning on building a mechanism so that it collapsed when they pulled the levee as the pirates walked across.

Alex walked across the bridge to find Gene waist-deep in the water sorting out what needed to be done. His face visibly brightened when he saw her coming.

"Lady Bolls," Gene grinned, "what do I owe this pleasure?"

Alex sat down on the bridge, swinging her legs over the side near Gene. "You never told me those flowers were from you," she smiled, getting straight to the point.

Gene stopped what he was doing and turned to look up at her. "Never really 'ad the chance, Bolls. Yer seemed ter think they were from lover boy and he wasn't very quick ter correct yer."

Alex frowned. "He's not my 'lover boy', Gene," she sighed, "he doesn't come close. Anyway, I just wanted to say…thank you. They were…they were lovely."

Gene gave a slight smile. "I thought you could do wi' bein' treated a bit…a bit special, yer know. After everything's that's happened and Lily gettin' a load of attention…didn't want yer thinking you'd been forgotten, Bolls."

Alex's mouth opened slightly in disbelief. Who would have thought – Gene Hunt, an old romantic.

"Thank you," Alex said softly. There was a pause as they looked into each other's eyes. Gene nodded.

"Right then, Bolly, now yer 'ere yer might as well make yerself useful," Gene smirked, hoisting himself out of the water and handing her one of the rifles they had collected from the ship, "this beauty needs a good ol' polishing. Can't be shooting nancy-boy pirates with it lookin' like that."

Alex chuckled. "Yes Guv," she mock-saluted, using her dress to polish the gun effectively, "do you know how to shoot one of these things? I mean, they're hardly like the ones you used back in London."

Gene snorted, standing up on the bridge. "Of course the Gene Genie knows how to use a big boy's gun, Bolly. Only poofs like that Valley wouldn't 'ave a clue."

Alex rolled her eyes at Gene's jealous dig at Valley, but then she bit her lip with a mischievous grin on her face. Getting to her feet, still holding to gun in front of her, Alex turned to Gene.

"Gene, why don't you teach me how to shoot?" Alex asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Gene raised his eyebrows, trying to work out her motives.

"It might be important if there's a battle," Alex said innocently, her eyes wide. Gene sighed and stalked over to stand beside her, causing Alex's million-dollar smile to beam across her face.

"All right then, Bollyknickers," Gene began, "first, yer put this bit hard into yer left shoulder…no, not too tight, you'll hurt yerself…now…"

Gene adjusted the gun awkwardly, trying as hard as he could without physically touching Alex. The beginnings of a sexy little smile were tugging on Alex's lips as she held the gun weakly, seemingly confused as of what to do.

"Now you hold the trigger just here, with yer right hand," Gene explained.

"Like this?" Alex checked, grabbing the gun in the extremely wrong position.

"No, more like…oh sod it," Gene muttered, and before Alex could move, Gene was positioned behind her completely enveloping her in his arms, his breath hot on her neck.

"This 'and goes here," Gene showed her, moving her hand tenderly for her, "and this one here…" Gene gently brushed Alex's left breast with the gun as he positioned it hard into her shoulder, and Alex could have sworn she saw Gene blush.

"I hope yer don't mind," Gene smiled weakly, his lips inches from hers.

"Why do you think I wanted you to teach me?" Alex said softly, her eyes never leaving his.

Gene took a sharp intake of breath as he took the gun from her and then slowly dropped it on the floor, taking Alex in his arms. She turned to face him, one hand resting on his heart as the other caressed the back of his neck. Gene held Alex's waist possessively and his other hand sloped down to feel her bum. Their eyes met in a haze of lust, passion and wanting and just as their lips were about to meet –

"AAALEX!"

Alex and Gene jumped apart just in time to see Valley emerge from the jungle, jogging lightly across the bridge to meet them.

"Alex my love, I wish to give you a gift," Valley announced, "the flowers of my people, picked from the Harannia Gardens in my village. Our most sacred flowers."

Valley then brought one of his hands out from behind his back and handed Alex the most beautiful selection of flowers she had ever seen. As much as she hated to admit it, they outshone Gene's.

"Oh Valley, they're beautiful," Alex beamed as Gene snarled, "thank you so much."

"I said I would get you flowers," Valley grinned smugly.

"Thought you were supposed to be collecting water?" Gene cut in.

"And I thought you were supposed to be working on the bridge?" Valley shot back.

"He was teaching me how to shoot," Alex interjected, standing between the two men, "I asked him to."

There was an awkward silence as Alex threaded the flowers through her hair effectively whilst Gene and Valley eyed each other up threateningly. However, the tension was suddenly broken by Freddy's shrill voice cutting through the air.

"Gene! Can you come here a minute? I want to show you something!"

Gene sighed and glanced at Alex and Valley before storming off. Alex made to go after him, but Valley held out his arm to stop her.

"If you want to learn how to shoot, Alex, I'd be happy to help you," he winked at her, picking up the gun.

Alex took it from him and adjusted its positioning into her shoulder. "I think I have the general idea."

And with a squint, Alex aimed at a tiny pebble about ten feet away from them. With a shot, the pebble exploded into dust as Alex thrust the gun back into a gob-smacked Valley's arms before running after Gene.


	21. In the Heat of an Argument

"It's just over here, Gene; I want to show you the finished pit where I'm going to catch my tiger!"

"All right lad, slow down," Gene sighed as they approached the big open space in the jungle by the river. Gene met the sight of a deep, wide hole that had been dug into the ground by himself, Ray and Valley at different times. God help anyone that fell in.

"Gene!" Gene whipped around at the sound of Alex's voice as Freddy complained indignantly.

"Not now, Bolls, Freddy 'ere wants to show me 'is tiger pit," Gene explained, dismissing her.

"Gene…" Alex continued, "oh Gene, don't be like this…me and Valley, there's…there's nothing –"

"I don't really want ter here about your latest conquest, DI Drake," Gene said harshly, emphasising the impersonal reference to her rank, "just go and get yer knickers off like a good little girl."

Alex's mouth dropped open in disgust. "Fine," she muttered, stalking off.

_Fine_? Gene's eyes shot up. She wasn't really going to shag him, was she?

"Drake, where are you going?" Gene called out.

Alex whipped around, her eyes blazing. "_I _am getting out of your hair, _Guv_. Perhaps _Valley _will appreciate my company."

"That's not all he'll be appreciating," Gene snarled.

Alex shook her head, appalled. "You really can't get your mind out of the gutter, can you?"

"Me?" Gene scoffed. "What about you? You're the one that can't keep yer bloody legs closed!"

There was a stunned silence. Alex's eyes glistened and her chin shook before she turned around and made her way angrily back through the jungle.

Gene swallowed, a guilty feeling settling in his stomach. He didn't mean to make her cry. He'd have to make it up to her. Somehow.

Freddy pulled a face at Alex's retreating back and gestured to the tree branch hovering above the pit. He then kicked some palm leaves on the floor.

"We're going to hang some meat up here to lure him in," Freddy explained excitedly, regaining Gene's attention, "and cover the pit with these palm leaves so that he thinks it's safe to walk across. So, in the middle of the night, he's going walk along like this…"

Freddy began to walk tentatively around the pit acting as a tiger, Gene following. "Then he'll walk down here, and he's sniff the meat…" Freddy mimed sniffing melodramatically as Gene rolled his eyes, "and then he'll see it. So he'll walk along like this, and – ARRRGHHH!"

Freddy slipped and Gene's instincts kicked in, grabbing the ten-year-old boy under the arms and preventing him from falling into the pit himself.

"I think yer better just tell me, Freddy, not show me," Gene decided, straightening up.

"Well anyhow," Freddy nodded, "he'll jump for the bait, and that's how I'll catch my tiger!"

"Ha!"

Gene and Freddy looked up, frowning. Over by the trees looking as cool and lean as ever was Valley, smirking nastily.

"You really think you're going to catch our island's most dangerous animal in a pit with meat dangling from the tree?" Valley sniggered.

"Bugger off, Loincloth Boy, and make yerself bloody useful," Gene ordered as he and Freddy moved away from the pit, "you've got more important things ter do than pick on ten-year-old boys and try to impress Bolly."

Valley glared at him. "You'll never catch one of the tigers of Azlia. That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"Just because I thought of it instead of you!" Freddy jeered back.

"Speaking of stupid things," Gene barked, swaggering up to Valley threateningly, "how long did it take for you to go back ter yer village and get those stupid flowers?"

"That's none of your business!" Valley sneered at Gene.

"Oh I think it is," Gene growled, "ever since you've got 'ere, you've done nothin' but try and get my DI into your bed. Well sunshine, it ain't bloody happening, so do yerself a favour and stop hitting on 'er. If she's goin' ter drop her posh knickers for anyone, its goin' ter be me, not you!"

Valley narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"You sure about that?" he snarled. "What makes you think Alex would even go near an overweight, old brute like you? I get any woman I want, and if I want her, I'll have her."

Gene's fist had connected into Valley's handsome face before anyone could even blink. A sickening thud was heard as Freddy gasped and Valley tumbled backwards, only just remaining to stand on his feet.

"Don't you _dare _talk about her like that," Gene seethed.

"Jealous, Hunt?" Valley huffed, holding his sore face.

"Of what? Of a pretty-boy, in-love-with-himself, loincloth-loving poof?" Gene snapped, shoving Valley.

"That Alex prefers me," Valley taunted him, shoving him back.

That did it. Gene's fist flew at Valley's face again, knocking him to the ground. Gene clambered on top of him, punching him furiously and receiving a few painful punches back.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Freddy chanted. "Get him, Gene, punch his face in!"

Gene punched Valley hard and got up, satisfied, until Valley followed his lead and scrambled to his fight, throwing himself back at Gene. Punches were flying as Freddy jumped up and down from the side.

"Ow, now you get him, Valley! Fight, fight, fight! Your turn, Valley!"

Valley's muscles proved they were not just for show as he thunderously punched Gene in the stomach, winding him. Valley fist then collided with Gene's face, flooring him.

"Come on, Gene, now its your turn!" Freddy screamed. "Fight!"

From the treehouse, Alex, Ray, Lily, Chris and Scherazade heard the commotion and their mouths dropped in shock.

"What the…?" Lily frowned.

"Oh no," Scherazade panicked, "that's Valley, he _always _gets into fights! But who's he –?"

"Gene!" Alex gasped, running down the ladder hurriedly.

"Ma'am, let me go first, it might not be safe!" Chris called out.

"Oh move, yer twonk, if anyone's goin' to protect her it won't be you!" Ray spat. "Ma'am, wait! Hold on!"

The five of them ran through the jungle and towards the pits and the river where they heard the noise coming from.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Freddy cheered as Gene continuously smacked Valley in the chin, causing the warrior to stumble into the river and drench himself in the shallow water, humiliated.

"Come on, get him, Valley!" Freddy screamed hoarsely. "Fight!"

Valley clambered to his feet and jumped on Gene from behind, the two of them continuing to fight like animals to the death. Punches were flying as Alex burst through the trees and in between the two men, just in time to see Valley's fist hurtling towards her face.

"AAAH!" Alex yelled, shielding herself. But Gene's strong arm darted in front of her, grabbing Valley in fury and flinging him away from Alex as Chris dove into her, knocking her to the floor.

"Valley, Gene!" Scherazade shouted, causing the two of them to stop fighting as Ray and Lily too emerged from the jungle. Gene and Valley took deep, shattering breaths, their chests winded and blood and cuts and bruises forming on their face and bodies.

Scherazade, Ray and Lily stood and stared at Gene and Valley in shock and disgust. Chris gently lifted himself off Alex and helped her to her feet as Freddy quietly ran round to them, facing Gene and Valley as well.

"What's going on?" Ray said quietly.

Valley and Gene snarled at each other.

"Who started it?" Scherazade demanded.

Silence.

Gene was furious. A bird was reprimanding him in front of his team and Valley had managed to floor him. Also, he'd nearly got Alex hurt. If Valley had hit her, Gene would never have forgiven himself.

"You know, I think everyone's been working a bit too hard," Scherazade said diplomatically, "we're having a break. You two, stay away from each other. But we all need some time to relax and cool down. Lunch is ready now, so let's eat and then take the rest of the day off. The pirates won't come today. We can afford it. Come on, Freddy."

Scherazade made her way back to the treehouse, taking Freddy by the hand. Ray and Lily smiled weakly at Gene as they too walked away hand in hand, muttering animatedly.

Valley stalked off in humiliation to wash himself down in the river and Gene glared at him before turning his attention to Alex.

Alex's eyes were red and blotchy from tears and showed nothing but disappointment. Chris put his arm round her and led her away, leaving Gene on his own, cut, bruised and ashamed.


	22. Romance

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them :D this chapter has a little less action and is more on character progression, but hopefully you'll still like it :D love x**

The night was upon them shortly and the atmosphere was still tense. Valley had gone back to his village in a sulk and Freddy had gone to bed. His room was now being shared with Lily but she was still up outside with Ray, sitting by the lagoon in the moonlight. Gene was in his and Alex's bedroom and Alex herself was sitting outside sadly. Chris and Scherazade were in the kitchen, looking on at her.

"She looks lost," Scherazade remarked.

"She needs the Guv," Chris explained, "I just don't understand them. They'd be so good together. I mean, the kid's fine and Ray's with Lily now…"

Scherazade looked up from underneath her eyelashes and sidled next to Chris. "But wouldn't that leave you, Chris?" she said softly. "Gene and Alex, Ray and Lily…"

Chris swallowed. "No…there's you and Valley, ain't there?"

Scherazade chuckled. "You don't have to be alone, Chris."

She leant gently into Chris, her body resting on his, her black raven hair contrasting to the blond of Chris'. He breathed nervously.

"Erm, Scherazade, I…I er…"

"Shush," Scherazade smiled, "you're a good guy, Chris. So different to the men of my village."

Scherazade rubbed Chris' hand lovingly, looking up at him. Chris coughed.

"Er…Scherazade…I can't do this, I'm sorry love."

Scherazade sat up, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Scherazade, I really, really like yer," Chris said, panicked, "you're pretty and funny and a great friend but…yer not her."

"Who?" Scherazade frowned. "Alex? You're in love with Alex?"

"_No_!" Chris gasped. "No, course I'm not. Guv would kill me. Its my partner. Back in England. Shaz."

Scherazade's blood ran cold. "Oh. I see. Well, it's getting late, Chris. I better go back."

"Scherazade, wait!" Chris called out as she leapt up. "It's late –"

"I'm a grown-up, native Azlia tribal girl," Scherazade reminded him, "I don't think I'll have any problems getting back to my village. Tell the others I'll be back in the morning with Valley."

And she was gone, hurt, embarrassed and disappointed.

"Shit," Chris muttered.

----

"I'd forgotten how beautiful nature is," Lily sighed as she sat snuggled up to Ray in the moonlight, feet dipping in the lagoon.

"It's not too bad," Ray chuckled lightly, "nothin' beats the noisy city o' London and the feeling of catching the scum, but if I can't have that, then I suppose a tropical island will do."

Lily tapped his nose affectionately. "It must be nice though. To relax. I don't suppose you get to do a lot of that in London."

Ray shrugged. "I'm not a relaxing man. I like the action."

Lily waggled her eyebrows. "I'll bet you do," she giggled. Ray sniggered.

"Cheeky minx," he smiled, "yer worse than Drake, yer tart."

Lily's face clouded at the mention of Alex. "She's not good enough for Gene," Lily decided, "he deserves someone so much better. But unluckily for him, he's smitten with a slutty, gobby, stuck-up bitch."

Ray winced, and even he thought Lily had gone a bit too far.

"She's all right," Ray said firmly, "a bit high maintenance and a pain in the arse, but she's not that bad, Lil."

"Lily," Lily said sharply.

"Sorry," Ray apologised, "Christ, reminds me o' when we first met yer! Dressed as a boy, and I thought you were the biggest poof I'd ever met. Was ready ter punch yer face in when you nearly shot me by the river that time. Had no idea you were a bloody woman."

Lily laughed. "I had to protect myself from the pirates. It was my only option." Lily swallowed. "Ray…do you think the pirates will actually attack us?"

Ray breathed out worriedly. "I don't know, love. I'd like to think they won't, but after all the preparing we've done for the attack I kind of want them to!"

Ray squeezed Lily's arms, noticing how tense she had become with fear. "But if they were to attack us, Lily, I'd make sure you were safe. They wouldn't get you back. No-one would hurt yer. I'd protect yer."

Lily looked up at him as he stroked her blonde hair. She smiled weakly before Ray pressed a tentative kiss to her lips.

They broke apart, eyes connecting.

"Thanks, Ray," Lily said softly, "you've made my time with you lot truly memorable."

"As have you," Ray grinned at her, "imagine bein' stuck with only Wonder Chris and that kid for company – I think I'd have gone mad!"

Lily chuckled. "My Ray," she sighed. "Love you."

Ray tensed, his heart hammering as his mouth worked for him, releasing the words he had never said and meant to a bird.

"Love you too, Lily."

----

Gene had had enough. He'd been watching Bolly sit outside on her own for the past half an hour now and he knew he had to talk to her. Valley and Scherazade had left and Chris and Freddy were in bed. Ray and Lily were by the lagoon so Gene knew he had some privacy. Walking down the stairs and through the kitchen, he quietly lowered himself down the ladder and approached Alex. She was sitting on a log just outside of their treehouse, staring aimlessly into the distance.

"Bolls," Gene smiled, sitting down next to her, "you all right? Been awfully quiet tonight, something that defies every rule o' nature if I'm honest."

Alex made a small sound that could have been passed off as a weak laugh. "Just thinking," she sighed.

"Oh dear," Gene humoured her, causing a small smile to twitch on her full lips. But suddenly, Alex got up and began to wander near the trees. Gene followed her.

"Gene…" Alex began, "about your fight with Valley earlier…"

Gene stiffened. "I'm sorry you 'ad ter see that, Bolls. Sorry the bastard nearly 'it yer as well."

Alex shook her head. "No Gene, I'm sorry."

Gene frowned. He didn't quite follow her. "Hey?"

Alex swallowed. "I know why you were fighting. It's my fault, and I'm sorry."

"Your fault?" Gene repeated. "Bolls, how the bloody hell was it your fault?"

"You were…arguing about who I liked better and…maybe I've been leading you both on…"

"Don't start," Gene grabbed Alex's shoulders as he pressed her against a tree, "don't start, Bolly. I may 'ave said some things that were out o' line earlier but you are _not _a tart, Alex."

"Well maybe I should just leave it with both of you," Alex sniffed, "when we leave here, I'm never going to see Valley again, even though I _don't _like him like that anyway, and we'll go back to London and…and I'll just be your DI again. Let's not make things difficult."

Gene groaned in frustration. "How do yer know we're ever goin' ter leave here, Alex? It's been weeks! We can't put everything off because of the possibility of a ship turning up and whisking this fantasy life away from us."

Tears glistened in Alex's eyes, the truth of Gene's words hitting her hard. What he just said was the perfect metaphor for her life here in 1982. Why should she put everything off just because there was a small chance of getting back to 2008 and to Molly?

"And," Gene continued, rubbing her arms soothingly, "who's ter say you'd just be my DI again if we got home? Bolls, if anything happened with us here, I wouldn't forget it or pretend it didn't happen like a holiday romance. I wouldn't want that."

Alex looked up at him as Gene's face got nearer to hers. "Really?"

"Really," Gene said softly, "Bolls…"

Alex closed her eyes as Gene leant forward to close the gap between their lips. But just as the touch of his lips claimed hers, there was a terrifying, thunderous roar of a tiger.


	23. The Preparations

Alex and Gene jumped apart in fear and panic, their hearts racing. Whipping round, they heard the crack of a strong brunch and the palm leaves rustling as a loud thud assaulted their ears, the Bengal tiger still roaring ferociously.

"My tiger!" Freddy screamed excitedly as he raced out his room. "I bet I got him!"

Freddy ran down the ladder and zoomed past Gene and Alex as Ray, Chris and Lily joined them in panic.

"Freddy, wait! WAIT! He might not have fallen!" Gene shouted, chasing after the boy. "Bolls, Lily, get back in the treehouse! Ray, Chris, with me! That thing could be anywhere!"

"No Gene, I'm coming with you!" Alex insisted.

"GET IN THE TREEHOUSE, ALEX!" Gene boomed at her as he ran out of sight to catch up with Freddy.

"Come on," Lily muttered, tugging Alex, "we'll be able to view the pit where the tiger should be from the extra height."

Alex and Lily scrambled up the ladder and entered the little kitchen, squinting furiously in the darkness to catch a glimpse of what might be happening.

Freddy was nearly at the pit when he was grabbed by Gene. Chris and Ray appeared shortly after, Ray panting and Chris holding a lantern from their room.

"Guv?" Ray whispered as they heard the low growl of the tiger.

"The pit's here!" Freddy squealed as Chris shone the light.

"Watch yer step!" Gene said desperately. "You fall in there with it and you're that tiger's dinner."

The four boys tentatively walked around the palm leaves until they spotted the gaping hole. Peering down, they jumped back in fear as the Bengal tiger roared furiously, leaping up at them but failing to escape.

"My God," Chris breathed.

"I don't believe it," Gene said quietly, "well done, Freddy!"

"Now let's cover him up with palm leaves!" Freddy ordered, grabbing at them enthusiastically. "So it'll go all dark and he'll fall asleep, and then the pirates won't know he's there!"

"We'll do that," Gene insisted, "you go and tell the girls the good news."

"Oh yeah!" Freddy gasped happily, running off. "Lily! Alex! You don't have to worry anymore! I got my tiger!"

Lily and Alex beamed from the treehouse.

"He's got his tiger," Lily chuckled as the two women shared their first genuine smile.

----

The success of catching one of Azlia's tigers had put the gang on a high that next morning. Valley and Scherazade had returned from their village and were back helping with the preparations, impressed with the story of how Freddy's trap worked.

Ray and Lily were finishing off Gene's bridge with the help of Freddy as Scherazade and Chris sat awkwardly nearby, making the coconut bombs. Dynamite from the ship was being placed inside the coconuts to be set off when thrown, a dangerous and tricky job.

"Chris," Scherazade sighed, breaking the silence, "I…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for yesterday. It's perfectly understandable that you have a girlfriend back in England and…I'm sorry for just upping and leaving like that."

Chris smiled weakly. "No problem," he grinned, "let's forget about it, 'ey? You're a great girl, Scherazade. You deserve someone who's goin' ter be here all the time for yer. I might be leaving soon."

Scherazade smiled gratefully at Chris. "So…tell me about Shaz. What's she like?"

Chris brightened immediately, placing the coconut bomb down carefully.

"She's the bravest, most caring, loveliest woman I have ever met," he beamed, "really smart too. Head full o' brains. Often think she should be Detective Constable instead o' me."

"You love her?" Scherazade prompted.

Chris nodded. "I do. I really do. I miss her so much, which is why I want to get back as soon as I can. That's what singles me out 'ere, I think. The Guv only needs DI Drake. Ma'am has a daughter, but she's apart from her anyway and no matter how much she denies it, all she really needs to be happy is the Guv. Ray and Lily have got each other. Freddy's obsessed with the animals. So…I guess I get the most homesick really. I miss Shaz. I love her."

Scherazade patted Chris' arm soothingly. "You'll be together again," she promised him, "she's a very, very lucky girl."

"Well that's what I keep telling Alex, but she won't believe me!"

Scherazade and Chris whipped around as Alex and Valley approached them. Valley was smiling smugly and Alex looked like she wanted to find a wall and bash her head against it.

"I'm trying to get the lovely Alex to come back to the village with me tonight," Valley explained as they both sat down with Chris and Scherazade, "but she won't, will you, sweetheart?"

"Valley, I have a good bed here thanks," Alex sighed, widening her eyes at Chris and Scherazade in alarm – a look that could only be described as the look of pleading rescue.

"You could share mine," Valley winked at her, snaking his arm round her waist.

"Ma'am shares the Guv's," Chris piped up as Valley's jaw dropped and Alex spluttered.

"No I do not!" she said indignantly.

"No, I meant you share a room!" Chris burbled as Scherazade tried not to laugh.

"What do you _see _in him?" Valley asked Alex. "Honestly?"

"Oh will you just _stop it_," Alex sighed in annoyance, "all I want is to get back to my daughter, I don't need this!"

"You seemed to like me when we first met," Valley pouted.

"I beg to differ – I thought you were going to rape me."

"_After _that little incident," Valley chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

"I did like you, before you decided all you really want to do is get me in your bed."

Chris and Scherazade couldn't hold it back as they spluttered with laughter. Valley looked aghast.

"Alex, you've just voiced what every woman in our village _aches _to say," Scherazade sniggered as Valley glared at her.

"Well maybe they should say it, and then he wouldn't have such an inflated ego," Alex said sweetly.

"CHRIS! ALEX! SCHERAZADE! VALLEY! SOMEONE GIVE ME A HAND!"

It was Gene, his booming voice travelling from where he was pulling a rope in order to stop the thick tree logs falling. They had cut trees down and were balancing them on the rocks. The aim was to tie them there and then cut them down when the pirates were walking up the hill, squashing them flat.

"Coming Guv!" Chris called back.

"No it's all right, I'll go!" Alex said quickly, jumping up out of Valley's clutches and running up the hill to join Gene.

"Gene!" Alex called to him. "What do you need me to do?"

Gene was standing on the rocks, tugging the rope. "Come up 'ere, Alex, and hold this tight like this. I need ter jump down and tie the knots ter secure it!"

"Okay," Alex nodded, climbing up the rocks to meet Gene. He gave her a half smile before handing the rope to her.

"Got it?" Gene checked, brushing her hand somewhat unnecessarily.

"Yep," Alex grinned.

"Right, hold it tight," Gene ordered as he jumped down from the rock on the other side of the thick logs, blocking himself from the view of Valley's beady eyes.

Valley could see Alex straining to keep the logs held up as Gene did whatever round the other side. His insides boiled with jealousy.

"Thanks, Alex," Gene breathed as he secured it, "you can let go now. I'll help yer down."

Alex let go and began to walk tentatively down the rocks and around the back of the logs, the logs themselves obstructing Valley's view of the pair.

Valley got up angrily and marched up the hill to see for himself what was going on.

"Jump, Bolls, I've got yer," Gene advised Alex, his strong hands firmly around her waist. Alex allowed herself to be lifted down in Gene's protective arms, her feet touching the ground as their bodies pressed closely together, still enveloped in each other's arms.

"What's this?"

Gene and Alex turned, still remaining in each other's arms. Valley was facing them, his expression of pure disgust and jealousy.

"Gene was just helping me," Alex said calmly, not removing herself from Gene's grasp.

"Well as lovely as that is," Valley sneered, "we need to finish the traps. Ray and Lily aren't getting anywhere with that bridge."

Gene and Alex pulled away reluctantly, shooting coy smiles in each other's direction as they followed Valley down to the bridge.


	24. Unacceptable Acts

Everything was set. If the pirates attacked now, the CID team and their new recruits would have a good chance at fighting them off. The traps were ready – the trick bridge, the tiger pit, the coconut bombs, the log and rock slides…everything was ready.

The night was upon them and the moonlight lit up the beach wonderfully. Chris, Ray, Lily and Freddy were in bed with Scherazade back at the Azlia village. Alex was sitting on the beach gazing out into the ocean, Gene was pottering about in the treehouse and Valley was double-checking all their traps.

Alex sighed as she stretched her long legs out in the sand, her sundress rising to her mid-thigh. She ran the grains of sand soothingly through her fingers as the crash of the waves on the beach relaxed her thoughts. Turning around, she could see Gene up in the treehouse; a reassuring image. But just then, Alex heard a rustling to her left.

Sitting up slightly, Alex squinted in the darkness to see Valley walking towards her.

"Hey," Valley winked, sitting down a bit too close beside her.

"Hey," Alex smiled weakly, discreetly shuffling a bit to create more of a distance.

"Nice night," Valley commented.

"Yep," Alex sighed, "you not going back to your village?"

"Maybe later," Valley shrugged, "didn't want to leave you out here on your own."

Alex laughed. "I'm fine, Valley. You can go home."

"Nah," Valley grinned.

Alex sighed, annoyed. Valley was really starting to bug her. Suddenly she noticed his arm snake round her waist, pulling her closer to him. Alex looked up into Valley's eyes, alarmed. Valley gave her a cocky half-smile, and then he began to lean in closer.

Valley's lips brushed Alex's for a mere couple of seconds before she pushed him away.

"No, Valley," Alex said firmly, "just…stop it."

Alex tried to dislodge Valley's possessive arm from around her waist but he would not move. Alex tried again, harder, but Valley's other arm came into play, pinning her arms.

"What are you doing?" Alex exclaimed, panicked. "Stop, please."

Valley sighed angrily. "Oh come on, Alex!"

"No!" Alex said forcefully, wriggling out of his grasp.

But this didn't stop the determined tribesman. "Come on, give us a kiss," Valley said harshly, grabbing Alex's waist with one strong arm and the back of her head with the other.

"Get off me!" Alex yelped. "No, no!"

It was becoming all too real. Valley's hands kneaded roughly at Alex's breasts as he bit her lip hard, forcing her towards him.

"HELP ME SOMEBODY, PLEASE!" Alex screamed, pushing away from Valley.

She gasped as she saw Valley's fist fly towards her, striking her across the face with a vicious backhander that floored her. Alex cried out with the force of the blow and tried to get to her feet but Valley got there first, forcing her down into the sand and clambering on top of her.

"_No, no, please_!" Alex wept.

"Shut up! You will have me! No-one tells me 'no'!" Valley growled angrily, ignoring Alex's cries of fear as he ripped the top of her dress open, exposing her breasts that were merely covered by a thin, white bra.

"_Oh Gene, please help me_," Alex sobbed as Valley bit down on her breasts hard.

"Shut up!" Valley barked. "You're mine." Valley kissed her possessively before pulling away and viciously pushing her dress up around her waist and forcing himself in between her legs. Alex covered her face with her hands in fear as huge sobs shook throughout her body.

But then she heard it. The sounds of heavy footsteps thudding in the sand, and then a voice. His voice.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER NOW! YOU PIECE OF SHIT, GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Valley looked up in panic and Alex gasped in relief as they saw Gene Hunt pound furiously towards them. He was there, suddenly ripping Valley off the top of Alex and punching him thunderously, first a blow to the face and then the stomach, continuously. Gene threw Valley away from Alex and the warrior got up in pain and fear, running into the jungle as fast as he could.

"Alex!" Gene gasped. He flung himself to the ground and gathered her shaking body in his arms, just holding her as she sobbed. Gene rubbed soothing circles on her back gently, then moved to cup her head and envelope her in his embrace.

"Shh," Gene soothed her, "it's okay, Bolly. He's gone now. I won't let him near you ever again. He's gone. You're safe."

Alex was still crying out of shock and fear. Valley…the man who may have had a bit of an inappropriate flirt with her, but the man who had helped them against pirates, welcomed them to his village…how could he be capable of such things?

Gene knew Alex was still scared and in shock at what Valley had tried to do…but he had to make sure. He had gotten there in time…hadn't he?

"Alex," Gene whispered, swallowing uncomfortably, "he…he didn't…you haven't been…"

Alex pulled away to face Gene, her huge hazel orbs glistening with tears and her beautiful face showing the beginnings of a large, nasty bruise.

"Christ," Gene muttered, gently tracing his hand across the bruise as Alex winced, "that bastard…that low life piece of shit…"

"Gene," Alex whimpered, aching to be held. She collapsed in his embrace again, feeling safe in his arms.

"He didn't…do anything to yer did he, Bolls?"

Alex sniffed. "He…tried to. Was going to. But…but you got there first."

Gene breathed a sigh of relief as he held her tighter, protecting her. "Thank Christ. I'm so, so sorry, Alex. That tosser. He's not heard the last of me. I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him for what he tried to do to you. Bastard."

Alex wiped her eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

"Thank you, Gene," she said quietly, "you…you saved me. Again. You're always there when I need you."

Gene hugged her tightly, pressing a loving kiss on her forehead. "Course I am, Bolls. Always goin' ter be here for you. And he's not gettin' away with what he just did. I don't want him near yer. We can fight the pirates without him. He can fuck off back to his village."

"What if he comes back?" Alex squeaked worriedly. "Gene…I…"

"He won't hurt yer, Bolls," Gene assured her, "I'm here for yer. And Ray and Chris. We'll protect yer."

Gene rested his head on Alex's as she relaxed into his chest, calming down significantly.

"I was so scared, Gene," Alex said suddenly, breaking the silence, "so scared…"

Gene squeezed her lovingly. "Shh. It's all right. Let's get you up ter bed, Bolls. Yer in shock, no bloody wonder. Come on, love."

Gene pulled Alex's torn sundress back around her shoulders to preserve her modesty and Alex held it closed around her chest to cover her exposed cleavage and vicious bite marks. Gene noticed them, furious, and then helped Alex to her feet and guided her back to the treehouse, his arm around her protectively as she nuzzled into him.

That night, Alex was extremely grateful for Gene's company. The fact their single beds merged together to make a double finally proved its use as Alex remained in Gene's strong arms all night, protected, comfortable, safe and loved. He kissed her hair as she begin to drift off to sleep, thanking the heavens that he had heard her screams and not gone to bed the same time as the others. Valley wasn't getting away with this. Gene didn't care what Scherazade had said about Azlia's different customs and treatment of men and women. He just knew one thing.

No-one was getting away with hurting his Bolly.


	25. Revenge and Fury

When Gene awoke, he could have happily stayed in bed all day with Alex Drake curled up in his arms. But reminiscing on last night's events, the anger in Gene's stomach boiled. Looking down, Alex's face was illuminated in the sunlight and clearly showed the hints of blue and purple bruises on her right cheek. During the night her dress had slipped down so her chest was exposed; a selection of purple, angry bites dotted around her neck and breasts.

Gene squeezed Alex tighter, wrapping his arms round her completely. If Valley dared show his face today, Gene would kill him. In fact, if he was too cowardly and stayed in the Azlia village, Gene would personally march down there and kill him on his home turf anyway. That bastard was not getting away with this.

Alex began to stir in his arms and Gene watched as her eyes opened and gazed up at him sleepily.

"Gene?" she said quietly.

"I'm here, sweetheart," Gene reassured her, "are yer feeling okay? Do yer need anything?"

Alex smiled into his broad chest. "I'm fine. Just need to get up and have something to eat. Gene…don't let h-him back here, p-p-please!"

"Hey," Gene said soothingly, hugging her closely as a couple of stray tears began to fall, "he's history, Alex. If he dares step one foot near yer, I'll kill him."

Alex chuckled lightly. "Thank you, Gene."

Gene smiled weakly back at her. "You're welcome."

"And Gene…please don't tell the others. I…I don't want them to know."

Gene sighed. "Okay, love. I won't. I promise."

There was a silence as they lay in each other's arms, listening to thuds of their heartbeats and gentle sounds of their breathing. Pressing a kiss to Alex's head, Gene made to get up.

"C'mon then, Bolly, shake a leg. Time ter see if the twats 'ave destroyed the kitchen in our absence."

Alex laughed as Gene left the room, quickly stripping out of her torn dress and slipping into a new one. It didn't cover all of the bite marks, so Alex self-consciously walked across the railed stairs and into their little kitchen.

Gene sat down to a fresh bowl of fruit as Ray, Chris, Lily, Freddy and Scherazade chatted happily, unaware of the horror Alex had been put through last night. Gene wanted to tell them so they could look after her and possibly help him hunt down Valley, but he had promised Alex that he would keep it quiet, and that meant too much to him.

"Morning, Gene," Scherazade smiled, "I just arrived. Valley's not coming though. Don't know why. I asked him, but he snapped at me. Better just to leave it."

Gene itched to run over to the Azlia village and beat Valley there and then. Swallowing with difficulty, he forced a smile in Scherazade's direction. "That's fine," he said stiffly.

"I like Valley though," Freddy whinged, "he's fun."

Ray and Chris rolled their eyes when a movement was heard from behind them.

"Morning," said a quiet voice.

"Morning, Ma'am," Chris grinned.

Gene smiled at Alex and motioned for her to come and sit next to him, but not before Ray and Lily noticed the bite marks.

"Someone had fun last night," Lily sniggered to Ray as they both cracked up. Gene's blood boiled as he squeezed Alex's hand tightly, noticing her tense.

"Question is, was it Valley or the Guv she got 'er knickers off for?" Ray spluttered.

Alex whimpered, upset, and Gene was round the table in a flash, hauling Ray up by the scruff of his vest and thrusting their faces nose to nose.

"Show her some bloody respect!" Gene snarled. "Don't you _dare _talk about her like that! Understand?"

"Bloody hell, Guv!" Ray winced as Gene threw him back in his seat, causing Chris, Scherazade, Freddy and Lily to stare in astonishment. "Calm down!"

"Shut up!" Gene sneered, stalking off. "I'll be back later. Chris, look after Alex!"

Chris' eyes widened as the Guv gave him the direct order. Alex looked down sadly, focusing on her fruit as Scherazade moved to sit next to her comfortingly. Ray and Lily frowned at each other as they noticed Alex's bruised face for the first time – something had obviously happened. Something bad.

----

Gene pounded furiously into the jungle on his way to the Azlia village. Anger burned through the pit of his stomach as he thought about what could have happened to Alex had he not got there in time; what Valley could have done to her. Gene clenched his fists thunderously as he continued, but then he came to a sudden halt merely five minutes on his walk.

Valley was walking towards him, and then froze. That bastard. Did that bastard _really _think he would have been accepted back at the treehouse after what he did to Alex?

Valley's eyes widened as he saw the murderous glint in Gene's.

"I…er…" Valley gulped.

"Oh I don't want excuses, sunshine," Gene rumbled, "_nothin' _can excuse what you did, you fucking piece of shit. You've got two seconds to _run _before I personally see to it you never 'ave the needed weapon to carry out what you tried ter do last night ever again."

Valley stayed rooted to the spot. Although he was one of Azlia's muscular warriors, Gene had nearly twenty years on him and had proved not so long ago that he could beat him in a fight.

"Not takin' the chance to run?" Gene snarled. "Even better, means I can fucking kill you right here, right now!"

With that, Valley scrambled. He ran desperately through the trees, Gene thunderously pounding after him.

"Just leave it, you crazy bastard!" Valley cried as he ran. "For God's sake, she's just a bird!"

"LEAVE IT?" Gene hollered, racing after Valley as they burst through trees and bushes, getting closer to the treehouse. "YOU HURT HER! YOU'LL BE LEAVING THIS BLOODY _PLANET _WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!"

Gene was getting dangerously close to Valley now and the Azlia warrior knew it. Still running, Valley looked over his shoulder to see just how close Gene was, but that proved to be one huge mistake.

"AARRGH!" Valley screamed as he lost his footing and the palm leaves gave way beneath him. Valley grabbed a vine desperately as he tried to climb back out of the pit, hanging there terrified as the tiger leapt up, inches away from his feet, roaring indignantly.

"Help!" Valley cried as the tiger jumped up furiously, its roars echoing throughout the jungle. The vine began to slowly give way, gradually snapping. "Help me! Please!"

Gene stumbled to a halt, staring at Valley hanging on for dear life. Approaching the pit, an evil smirk appeared on Gene's face.

"_Help_?" he sneered. "Why the _hell _would I help a tosser like _you_?"

"Hunt, I'm gonna die, please! It's breaking!" Valley shouted.

"You tried to force yerself on Alex," Gene growled dangerously, not moving, "and you seriously think I'd help yer? I said I'd kill yer, Valley. Looks like the tiger is goin' ter do it for me."

"Gene, please!" Valley cried, scrunching his legs up as the tiger leapt and very nearly took off a toe. "Please! Oh God, help me!"

"You're pathetic," Gene snarled.

"I'm sorry!" Valley wailed. "I…I just wanted her so much…and all she wants is you!"

"What?" Gene spat.

"_You_, she wants _you_, Hunt! She doesn't want me…I lost it, I lost control!...I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry!...But I just wanted her _so much_…"

The vine was snapping dangerously now. Gene could see Valley had only seconds before he landed in the pit with the Bengal tiger.

"Yer said you fought tigers," Gene sneered, "prove yerself, Valley. A nice, confined space wi' just you and a tiger. Have fun."

"No! Please!" Valley yelled. "No!"

The vine had had enough. It snapped completely, and Valley screamed as he felt himself begin to plummet.

But then a large hand grabbed his, straining his bicep muscles as it stopped his fall.

Valley looked up through his tears as the tiger roared furiously.

Gene Hunt was leaning over the pit, clenching Valley's hand tightly as he pulled the warrior out and away from the danger.

Gene knew Valley deserved to be punished after what he tried to do to Alex, but he also knew that no-one deserved to die like that. And Gene was not going to sit and witness it.

After all, he wasn't going to have much luck inflicting pain on the bastard if he was dead.


	26. Pirates on the Beach

After being saved by Gene, Valley had the decency to do as the man said. After a fierce blow to the face and stomach, Gene ordered Valley to stay away from Alex, the others and the treehouse.

"I'm sorry," Valley said quietly, wincing in pain as his face began to bruise, "and Gene…thanks."

"Just go," Gene spat. Valley sighed before turning around and walking ashamedly back to his village. Gene was glad to see the back of the warrior. He knew he had done the right thing by saving him, but it didn't mean he was then going to welcome him back with open arms. Gene watched as Valley disappeared into the foliage and hoped that this would be the last time he ever saw him.

Sighing, Gene turned around to make his way back to the treehouse, glaring at Ray and Lily on the beach as he passed.

Ray swallowed as he saw the Guv stalk back into the treehouse. "Never seen 'im get that angry about a comment made about Drake before," Ray murmured, "something's clearly up."

"Oh I bet he just shagged her and got pissed off because you'd figured it out, sweetie," Lily shrugged, snuggling up to Ray, "I wouldn't worry. They just had a bit of rough sex."

"I don't think so, Lily," Ray frowned, "the love bites, yeah…but did yer see Drake's face? Covered in bruises. The Guv wouldn't do that ter her. Even in a sex game."

"Probably needed a bloody good slap to keep her in line," Lily muttered.

Ray stared at her, appalled. "The Guv would _never _hit a woman, least of all Drake. I don't know why you get in such a piss about her. Maybe cos the Guv fancies 'er and not you. Still got feelings for 'im 'ave yer? I'm the second choice am I?"

Lily looked horrified. "No! Ray, I…look, I'll admit when I first met you both I did fancy Gene and yes, I was jealous of his affections towards Alex. But as the days went on…you became the one I liked. You're the one I love, Ray."

Ray stopped fiddling with the sand and looked up to smile at Lily. "And I love yer too, yer daft bird. Just…lay off Drake, yeah? Something bad 'as obviously happened. The Guv don't get all angry like that about nothin', and Ma'am was really quiet this morning…"

"She'll be fine," Lily dismissed it, snuggling up to Ray again as he threw his arm lazily around her, "and anyway, you said yourself – she has Gene."

Ray nodded before tilting his head downwards to kiss Lily lovingly on the lips. Smiling at each other, they both turned to look out to the horizon over the ocean on the beautiful, clear, sunny day.

But they didn't see clear skies ahead.

On the horizon – getting dangerously close to their island – was a pirate ship.

----

"Ow!"

"Sorry, sweetheart, this may hurt a bit. Scherazade, get me some more water will yer? And Chris, get another cloth."

"Yes Guv."

Gene, Scherazade and Chris were all sitting on the rocks by the lagoon tending to a bruised Alex. Gene was holding her hand soothingly as he dabbed at her bruises delicately, Chris and Scherazade hovering to do whatever they could. Freddy was sitting nearby with Davie the monkey, sulking at the fact Valley was not around.

"It's all right, Bolls. I'll look after yer," Gene promised Alex, smiling weakly as she squeezed his hand in affection.

"Here you go," Scherazade said briskly, taking the cloth off Chris to dunk it in the sparkling, cold water. Handing it to Gene, she and Chris returned to Alex's side as Gene dabbed tentatively at Alex's face.

"Feel better, Bolly?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, "a lot better."

Gene placed the cloth on the rock, stroking Alex's face gently as Chris and Scherazade shot each other knowing looks and Freddy mimed puking. But the moment was suddenly broken by raised, scared voices as Ray and Lily bursting through the bushes.

"Pirates!" Lily yelled frantically. "There's pirates on the beach!"

Gene stood up. "What?"

"There's pirates Guv, right 'ere on our beach!" Ray panicked. "Sailing up on their ship. We 'ave ter fight, its what we've been working for!"

"Oh my God!" Alex gasped. "Freddy, come here, now!"

"I'll run and get Valley!" Scherazade decided. "I can be quick, I promise!"

"No, love!" Gene cut in. "Er…Valley's not fighting."

They all stared at Gene as Alex looked down self-consciously.

"What?" Freddy gawped. "But Valley's the best!"

"Yeah, Guv, we need 'im," Chris said worriedly.

"We do _not _need that little waste o' space. I 'ad a little run in wi' the bastard this morning, and let's just say it's for his own good as well as ours that he's not part of this anymore," Gene said firmly.

"But what did he do?" Lily gawped.

Ray didn't miss the involuntary flicker towards Alex in Gene's eyes. Noting the bruises on his boss' face, it all became clear to Ray as he clenched his fists angrily. That bastard. That bastard Valley had hurt Alex.

There was a silence, but the sounds of the pirate ship's cannon brought them all back down to Earth.

"Right, Raymondo, Wonder Chris, with me!" Gene ordered as panic broke out. "We're gettin' into position for the bridge and the logs and rocks. We need ter take these bastards by surprise. Scherazade, take Alex, Lily and Freddy up ter the caves in the hills to wait for us where you'll need to prepare the coconut bombs and whatever else! Don't let 'em see you. They see us and they're one step ahead before it's even started."

"On it," Scherazade nodded, springing into action, "let's go!"

"No Gene, I won't leave you!" Alex squeaked.

"I'll be okay, Alex," Gene promised her, giving her hands a squeeze as he embraced her lovingly. Placing a warm kiss to her lips, Gene tugged a stray curl behind her ear and stroked her hair. "I just need you safe. Promise me you'll follow my orders just this once. Please."

Alex nodded. "Yes…I will. Just be _careful_, Gene. _Please_."

Not caring that everyone was looking, Gene pressed his lips to hers once more, kissing Alex passionately, their tongues intertwining. "I promise, love. It'll be fine."

Breaking apart, blushing, Gene led the way down to the beach with Ray and Chris after Ray had given Lily a reassuring kiss as well. Chris hugged Scherazade and ruffled Freddy's hair as the seven of them split into their two camps; Gene, Ray and Chris down towards the beach and Alex, Lily, Scherazade and Freddy up into the caves.

It was the moment they had all been preparing for. It was time.

However, it didn't take very long before someone ignored the plans and caused something to go wrong.

"Rusty and Rover!" Freddy gasped, turning back immediately and pounding down the hill. "I have to go and get them!"

"Freddy!" Alex shrieked. "Freddy, come back!"

"I'll get him!" Scherazade cried. "Alex, Lily, just get in the caves! Don't worry! Freddy!"

Freddy began to run through the jungle until he was overlooking the beach from the hilly cliffs. Scherazade ran into him, grabbing him forcefully.

"Don't you dare –!" But she was cut off with her own gasp. On the beach, they could clearly see Malcolm Miners and about thirty pirates being unloaded from the pirate ship. Their ship had been anchored and smaller boats were coming over to the island. Miners had already set foot on the beach, looking around nastily.

Then, Rusty and Rover pounded onto the beach excitedly, chasing the zebra. Miners raised an eyebrow in complete confusion as the dogs began to bound up to him, and then trot along the beach.

"Come on," Scherazade whispered, snatching Freddy's hand and leading him back up to the caves. But Freddy pulled back, determined. He ran to an opening in the trees where he could clearly see the beach and his dogs and if the pirates looked in that direction, they could clearly see him.

Thoughtlessly, Freddy was desperate to get the dogs' attention. Before Scherazade could stop him, Freddy had put his fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle, alerting the dogs as they began to run up the hill but consequently snapping up the heads of the pirates, as Malcolm Miners cackled and shot his gun into the air.

"They've spotted us!" Scherazade screamed as commotion hit the beach. The pirates were running now, drawing their weapons. "Run, Freddy, run!"


	27. The Battle

**A/N: Really sorry for the wait! Been busy! And OMG just how amazing were Eps 1 & 2 of the new series?! Especially Ep 2 loved it so much!! Anyway this is the longest chapter I have EVER written and it took me ages so I hope you like it!! (: x**

Gene, Ray and Chris heard the gunshot as the gang of pirates began to run up the beach. Noticing the commotion and what had obviously happened, Gene's heart quickened.

"They've seen the kid!" Gene seethed, furious. "Quick, get in yer positions! They're on their way over ter the bridge!"

The three men scrambled over to the foliage near the bridge where they had hidden the mechanisms to knock the wooden bridge down. Connected under the water, the pirates would not suspect a thing.

The pirates were getting closer to the bridge, thunderous shouting and yelling accompanying them as they charged across the beach.

"Just say when, Guv!" Chris gulped as he and Ray got ready.

"Not yet, yer twonk!" Gene said quickly. "Wait until they're closer."

They were finally there, running hurriedly across the bridge and some sloshing through the water. As the pirates reached the half-way point, Gene knew it was now or never.

"NOW!" he shouted as they all cut the mechanisms. The sight that met their eyes was nothing short of satisfaction as the bridge collapsed with a mighty crackle, sending shocked and screaming pirates plummeting into the river and landing on top of one another, yelling and spluttering in confusion.

"It worked!" Ray cheered as Chris and Gene grinned in satisfaction.

"Get up!" Malcolm Miners roared to his pirates. "Keep going!"

Seeing the pirates thrash about ridiculously as they all clambered to the feet showed the boys that they had not yet beaten them or worn them down as they continued to make their way in the direction of Scherazade, Freddy, Lily and Alex.

"Raymondo, the bow and arrows," Gene ordered as he grabbed them desperately, "before they're stable – hit 'em!"

"Guv," Ray nodded as he grabbed the hand-made bow and the sharp arrows leant to them by the Azlia Tribe. Taking his aim, Ray shot an arrow directly into the backside of a pirate.

"AAAARGHHH!" the man screamed in pain as the others looked around in bewilderment. Satisfied it would work, Gene released the ropes on the trees and at least twenty arrows went firing in the direction of the pirates.

It was a shamble of panic and screaming as the arrows narrowly missed or hit their targets accurately. Pirates were stumbling back into the water left, right and centre and some of the more cowardly ones began to hobble away in pain. Miners wasn't having any of this as he shot his gun at them furiously, consequently killing one of his men but not caring.

Gene, Ray and Chris noticed this and swallowed slowly; Miners meant business.

"It's not over," Gene realised, "they're heading towards the pits – time ter put Freddy's tiger into action!"

The pirates were getting closer to the caves and Gene didn't like it one bit. Sure they had slowed them down, but what if that's all they ever managed to do? Even if he no longer liked her, Gene couldn't give Lily up to them. And he was sure that's what they wanted.

Gene, Ray and Chris watched from the hills as the pirates began to walk towards the tiger pit. Handfuls of pirates padded along nearby and ruffled the palm leaves but never quite fell in. Gene was itching with anticipation.

"Come on," he said desperately.

Suddenly there was a scream as three pirates fell in a pit, but it was one of the back-up ones that didn't hold the tiger. However, it was enough to panic and alarm the others as they began to look around madly and yell to each other in fear.

"Sir, its Jaspers, Donahue and Zidler, they've fallen in!" one of the pirates bellowed to Miners.

"Leave them!" Miners sneered as the others chattered in raised voices. "They fell behind! We're not leaving until we get that boy!"

_Boy_. Of course, Gene realised, they thought Lily was a boy.

"Shit," Ray muttered as they continued to watch the pirates. There was another scream, and this time one of the pirates had caught his foot in the rope trap and was now dangling by his leg from a tree. Chris sniggered uncontrollably as the pirates looked around in alarm for the plotters and trap-makers.

"Get me down!" the pirate screamed. "Get me down!"

Miners was unimpressed and shot the pirate right in the chest, causing his lifeless body to swing sickeningly.

"We keep going!" the lead pirate boomed as the others swallowed and continued to trek through the jungle, their swords and guns raised.

"Just a few more steps," Gene whispered, "come on…"

And then it happened. Five pirates all walked over the tiger pit at the same time and the palm leaves collapsed, sending the men into the pit with screams of terror as the tiger roared dangerously. The other pirates shrieked, backing away from the thunderous roars of the tiger as it attacked the fallen men.

Nearly all of the pirates started to run, terrified by the tiger, and the CID boys almost believed that they had won until Malcolm Miners shot his gun into the air, stopping the pirates in their tracks as they turned around slowly, fear clearly laced in their supposed fearless eyes.

"They're not leaving," Ray realised as Miners shouted furiously at his pirates, "Guv, they're goin' ter start making their way out o' the jungle and up the hill ter the caves!"

"Let's get up there," Gene decided, "NOW!"

Bursting out of the trees, Gene, Chris and Ray began to run up the open hill towards the caves, dodging their traps. They knew it was only a matter of time before the pirates broke out of the jungle and spotted them, so they knew they had to be fast.

Within minutes, they managed to clamber on the rocks and get inside the cave, joining Alex, Lily, Scherazade and Freddy.

"Gene!" Alex gasped, flinging her arms around his neck unashamedly. "Oh Gene, I was so worried!"

Gene held her close, savouring the fact that she was here in his arms again. "I'm okay, sweetheart," Gene murmured to her. "But we 'ave ter keep fighting. They're tough bastards. It's not over."

Gene and Alex broke apart just in time to see Ray and Lily do the same, and then everyone turned to Gene for the instructions.

"They'll nearly be out the jungle," Gene explained hurriedly, "the next thing we do is light the fire trail when I give my say-so. The fire will travel down the straw and hit the gunpowder behind the boulders. If it works, the rocks should explode on the pirates."

"So we wait until they're close enough?" Scherazade checked.

"Yes," Gene nodded. They hardly had time to breathe before thunderous sounds of yelling and furious pirates assaulted their ears. Looking over the rocks and out of the cave, Gene spotted Miners and his pirates making their way up the hill.

"Can I light the fire trail?" Freddy begged, clinging to Gene. "Please?"

Gene looked sceptical, but then saw the pirates hurriedly making their way towards the boulders. "Right, okay, as long as yer _don't _set it off before I say!"

Freddy nodded excitedly as Alex, Ray, Lily, Chris, Scherazade and the dogs huddled behind him and Gene, anxious to stay hidden.

"Not yet," Gene said quietly, "wait till they get a little bit closer."

The pirates were moving at a fast pace, swords between their teeth and guns held high as they climbed the hill skilfully. They were near the rocks.

"Steady now…steady…just wait…just about…NOW!"

Freddy shielded his eyes as he raised the small beacon of fire over the straw, sending a fire spark down the hill on the straw trail.

"The trick is, my boy, is to set the trail so it reaches the boulders the same time as the pirates," Gene explained.

BANG. There was a deafening rumble as the gunpowder was lit, exploding the rocks and showering the pirates. Screams of panic and fury were heard as the rocks hit many of the pirates, wounding most and knocking out a fair few as blood trickled from their heads. Malcolm Miners' eyes widened in shock and horror as he ducked to avoid one of the dangerous flying rocks.

"Ha! See what I mean?" Gene cheered as the others laughed in satisfaction.

"Oh Gene, you're wonderful," Alex smiled as Chris and Ray slapped palms.

"They'll be off in no time!" Lily said happily.

But although the team had taken out about half of the pirates by now, they still had an awful lot of them to deal with as Miners ordered the ones that could to keep going. About sixteen or seventeen pirates were still making their way up the hill and towards the cave. The gang were still outnumbered.

"I'll 'ave ter go down and do the logs," Gene decided, "you lot stay 'ere! I'll be back in a jiffy – need to 'old 'em off!"

"No Gene!" Alex panicked, grabbing his arm desperately. "You can't go down there by yourself!"

"They won't see me!" Gene reasoned. "I'm goin' round the back ter let the logs down!"

"Gene, please," Alex swallowed, still clinging to him.

"Alex, love…please…Ray, take Alex…"

"No! GENE! Ray, get off me!" Ray grabbed Alex gently, one strong arm around her stomach and the other pressing her arms down as she thrashed frantically to get to Gene.

"Shh, calm down, Ma'am, please, he'll be all right," Ray whispered to her as Gene hopped over the rocks and out of sight, "he has ter do this."

"Oh Ray," Alex cried softly, turning round and burying her face into his neck, "please let him be all right. Please. Promise me."

Ray looked a bit alarmed at having a crying woman in his arms, especially one that was his superior officer and normally so confident. Ray looked uncomfortably round at Lily, Chris and Scherazade as they smiled weakly at him, unsure themselves of what do to.

"He'll be fine," Ray said firmly, gently rubbing Alex's back, "just fine. He's the Guv."

"WHOA!"

They all shot their eyes up at an instance as Freddy was leaning over the caves, pointing towards where Gene had gone.

"Look at Gene!" Freddy gasped as Alex pulled away from Ray and all five of them ran over to Freddy. Following the ten-year-old's gaze, they saw Gene standing on top of the small mound where he and Alex had tied up the tree logs not so long ago. The pirates had spotted him, but instead of drawing their guns and preparing to shoot, their mouths dropped in fear as they comprehended what Gene was about to do and what was about to happen.

"Don't you dare!" Malcolm Miners roared.

"Sorry pal, but I don't negotiate wi' tossers!" Gene barked at him, holding a sharp rock high and suddenly whipping it under the ropes, freeing them and causing the hefty, damaging tree logs to go plummeting down the hill and towards the pirates.

"It worked!" Gene shouted up to his team as they cheered happily, seeing the pirates flee in terror as the thick logs rolled down the hill.

"There's a man getting squished!" Freddy squealed in delight as one of the logs claimed a pirate, squashing him flat. Many of the pirates fell victim to these heavy logs and many just kept running, desperate to get away from this mad lot and their traps.

Suddenly, one more problem was added to the equation for the pirates as one of the logs fell into the tiger pit, creating a perfect path for the tiger to climb out of. Taking the chance, the magnificent cat scrambled out of the pit, roaring furiously as it chased some of the pirates well into the jungle.

Gene clambered back into the caves as the seven of them began to cheer, hugs and kisses going all round. There were about six pirates left, shielding themselves behind the logs in fear as they looked to Miners for direction. Gene was sure that they wouldn't bother attacking now that it would be one-on-one with Gene's gang at the advantage by also having Freddy and two Alsatian dogs.

Gene kissed Alex passionately, happy with the result. "Told yer I'd be okay, sweetheart," he grinned at her.

"HEY! HEY!"

The team whipped around and peered over the cave rocks, confused. Miners was down there, sitting behind the tree logs with his five remaining pirates, waving a white handkerchief on his sword high in the air.

"I don't want anymore fighting!" Miners called up to them. "We'll go, if you give us what we want!"

Gene snorted as he pushed Alex protectively behind him. "I don't think yer in any position ter make threats, Miners!"

"No more fights! You have something of ours, and we want it back!"

Lily froze as the others turned round to stare at her worriedly.

"Give us the boy! Give us the boy and we will leave!"

Gene swallowed. They couldn't give Lily up. She wasn't a boy anymore either.

"You want the boy, you come and get him!" Gene shouted back as the others looked at him in alarm. "We're ready for you!"

Miners spat furiously. "You won't give us the boy? Then – you'll – die!"

Ray laughed mockingly. "Oh yeah? Six pirates? We can take 'em!"

"We've even got the coconut bombs still," Scherazade reminded them, "we'll take them out."

The others were just starting to agree until they heard a rattling coming up from the other side of the caves. Freddy pounded over there quickly at the sound of his pirate alarms – metal tins he had placed there for extra precaution – and the little boy screamed at what he saw.

"GENE! RAY! ANYONE! QUICK!"

Getting Chris to watch Miners, Gene raced over to Freddy and his blood drained from his body when his eyes registered what was going on.

At least twenty more pirates had got off the ship and were now meters away from them, climbing up the other side of the cave, ready to attack.


	28. Bullets

There was an uproar of panic as Gene and the others realised just what danger they were now in. Freddy backed away in terror, hiding behind Gene as the Manc Lion himself tried to decide what to do.

"Ray, get the guns!" Gene bellowed. "With me, now! And Chris and Scherazade! Alex, Lily, Freddy, get back in the caves and throw the coconut bombs onto Miners and the other five!"

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Lily demanded.

"Pirates on the other side," Ray said quickly as he grabbed the rifles, "we 'ave ter fight. Stay where it's safe, Lily, promise me."

Ray barged past her before she could even answer, shoving rifles into Gene, Chris and Scherazade's hands. Freddy scrambled backwards into the caves with Lily, Alex and the dogs.

"They're making a girl shoot!" he fumed indignantly. "But they won't let me!"

"Oh shut up, Scherazade's tougher than those three put together," Alex barked, pushing Freddy behind her, "now get those coconut bombs, otherwise we'll have pirates attacking from both sides!"

Freddy and Lily charged into the cave to get the coconut bombs and handed some to Alex. The three of them began to throw them over the cliffs to hopefully harm Malcolm Miners and his other five pirates, or at least slow them down.

Miners remained behind the rocks cowardly, but Alex, Lily and Freddy managed to hit three out of the five pirates, killing one and injuring the others. The remaining two pirates were too fast, legging it round the back of the caves to join their allies as they climbed the cliff tops to get to Gene, Ray, Chris and Scherazade.

As Alex, Lily and Freddy peaked round the rocks to glance at the battle, a horrific sight met their eyes. Chris was currently fighting three pirates, using his gun as a defence weapon to clash into the swinging swords threatening to spear right through his body. Ray's gun lay forgotten on the ground as he rolled with and punched two pirates viciously, getting dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Scherazade was picking off pirates that were still climbing, using the gun for what it was meant for as she shot accurately, managing to kill and injure her fair share of pirates. Gene himself was fighting to the finish as a shot rang through the air and blood stained his opponent's shirt.

Kicking the dying pirate off the cliff, Gene panted furiously as he tried to get his breath back.

"GENE, BEHIND YOU!" Alex screamed. Gene looked up just in time and brought his gun up in defence as a machete threatened to come crashing into him. The pirate was bigger than Gene both in weight and height and was not proving to be an easy victory.

Alex screamed in fear as the machete managed to slice into Gene's left arm, leaving a blood-gushing flesh wound as Gene winced in pain. Bending over in shock, Gene managed to save his own life as the pirate swung the machete furiously over Gene's head. Stumbling from the sudden movement from Gene, the pirate began to trip on his feet and Gene took full advantage of this by shoving into the broad man and toppling him over the edge of the cliff.

"GET BACK WHERE IT'S SAFE!" Gene roared at Alex, Lily and Freddy. Freddy ran into the back of the cave, clutching his two dogs in fear as Alex and Lily recoiled reluctantly.

"It's going to go on forever," Lily swallowed, "there's too many of them. We can't beat them!"

"Yes we can," Alex assured her desperately, "Lily, you can't give up!"

"Maybe that's what I should do," Lily said sadly, a stray tear dripping down her face, "give myself up. They wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me! The pirates are after me. You'd all be safe if it wasn't for me."

"_No_, Lily!" Alex gasped. "Lily, you mustn't think that! We're not giving you to them. You're a part of us on this island and we're not going to give you up just to save our necks."

"But…"

"Lily, you're not a boy anymore. You know what will happen to you if you give yourself up now."

Lily gulped, swallowing her sobs. "Do you know what might happen to all of you if I don't?"

"Nothing's going to happen to anybody!" Alex said firmly. "When we fight, we don't give up! And if there's one thing that DCI Gene Hunt and his team don't do, it's losing!"

There was a sudden shot that caused Alex and Lily to jump out of their skin. Rushing over to the gaps in the rocks, they gasped as the scene met their eyes.

Chris was lying on the floor, blood pooling from his arm as he clutched it in pain. A snarling pirate had hold of his rifle and was aiming for the young DC once again, an evil glint in his eye. Chris backed away, terror evident on his face as his mouth opened in fear.

"CHRIS! CHRIS, RUN!" Alex shrieked.

There was a heart-stopping shot that echoed throughout the jungle as blood drenched the ground around the back of the caves.

The pirate collapsed on the ground just beside Chris, dead, as Scherazade's rifle smoked from the shot of its most recent bullet.

"Thank you," Chris said weakly, "Scherazade, love…thanks…"

"Gene, we're a man down!" Scherazade screamed as she fought her way through the remaining pirates and grabbed Chris. Luckily, they weren't that far away from Alex, Lily and Freddy in the caves as Scherazade supported Chris.

"Chris, stay at the back of the caves with Freddy!" Scherazade ordered. "Lily, there's some bandages in the small basket in the corner that I prepared. You have to stop the bleeding in Chris' arm!"

"Right," Lily nodded as she took Chris delicately, guiding him over to the back of the cave with Freddy. Alex's tear-stained face looked at Scherazade thankfully as she tore her eyes away from her wounded colleague and friend.

"How can we ever –"

"We need you, Alex."

Alex's eyes widened. "_What_?"

Scherazade looked on at the battle. Gene and Ray had continued to shoot the pirates and were currently wrestling with two each. They were still outnumbered as they had only got rid of about half of the new pirates.

"Lily can't fight to save her life, ditto Freddy. Chris is injured. Gene taught you how to shoot, you're a police officer in England…please, we need you," Scherazade begged.

Alex wiped her eyes determinedly and grabbed Chris' gun from beside the dead pirate, nodding firmly. Alex and Scherazade jumped over the rocks of the cave and round the back to the battle. Scherazade was quick to get involved again as she shot one of the pirates wrestling Ray and then one attacking Gene, getting a clear and accurate shot.

Ray got to his feet and managed to defeat his second pirate and move on to the next ones heading his way, but Gene's second pirate tripped him, looming over him as he raised his huge knife high.

Alex knew what she had to do, and raising her rifle high, she shot the pirate, watching in terrified awe as toppled over the cliff and away from Gene.

Gene got to his feet roughly, his eyes wide with fear as he registered who had rescued him.

"Bolls!" Gene thundered. "Get back where it's safe! I mean it, Alex, get back!"

"I just saved your life and all you can do is shout, you stupid bastard!" Alex yelled back.

"I'll be saving_ your _bloody life in a minute, yer dozy tart! GET BACK!"

Alex was about to protest when she was grabbed furiously from behind, a strong, violent arm pinning her arms to her side as it wrapped around her stomach and caused her to drop the gun. The pirate's left hand clutched a knife angrily, holding it to Alex's throat.

"ALEX!" Gene screamed desperately. It was Malcolm Miners. Miners had Gene's Bolly at knifepoint, his slimy hands all over her.

"STOP!" Miners hollered at his remaining dozen pirates. "STOP, NOW!"

The fighting seemed to cease immediately as Ray and Scherazade gasped in fear, releasing their hold on Miners' pirates. The pirates themselves sneered maliciously, blood dripping from their injuries.

Alex whimpered in fear but tried to control it. It would only excite Miners further. She looked at her team – hurt, bleeding and bruised from this attack. And now they were all worried for her. Alex met Gene's eyes desperately. His face had paled.

"Come any closer, and this pretty one dies!" Miners growled, trailing the knife lecherously over Alex's neck. "I want you to let my boys get back on the ship. No stopping them. And I think we'll take this gorgeous thing…with us."

Alex choked back a sob as Miners trailed the knife over her breasts, his stale breath tickling her eyes as he bit into her neck.

"Leave her alone!" Gene bellowed as Ray stepped forward protectively, itching to help.

Tears leaked from Alex's eyes as she closed them desperately, trying not to think about what Miners was doing to her. Images of that fearful night with Valley kept replaying in her head…his unwanted touch, his lips on her, his hands on her body…

But then there was another shot and Alex felt Miners' weight plummet into her as he gasped. Sensing his grip on her had loosened, Alex pulled away desperately as Miners fell to the floor, a bullet wound in his back, clearly dead.

Gene rushed forward and gathered Alex in his arms protectively as the other pirates were silent in shock at their leader being dead on the ground. Alex and Gene stared behind Miners, ready to thank whoever had saved Alex from possibly another horrific nightmare.

They gasped when they saw who was standing there firmly, a gun clenched in his hand.

It was Valley.


	29. Remorse and the Rescue

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter!! This is the penultimate chapter OMG :O a bit of a depressing one too lol I can't believe this story has gone on for so long and thank you for all the support :D xx**

Valley stepped forwards nervously as Gene subconsciously and protectively pushed Alex behind him. It was almost as if the action had stopped as the few remaining pirates gathered together in what could only be described as panic as they watched their leader lie dead on the ground. Ray, Gene and Alex stared at Valley in disbelief as Chris, Lily, Scherazade and Freddy peaked over the rocks in the cave. All eyes were on the tribesman.

Valley shifted awkwardly, the gun still smoking in his hand. Tentatively, he placed it on the floor and stepped towards Alex, a move which caused Gene to create a barrier between them.

"Hunt," Valley said quietly, "I'm not going to hurt her…I…I'm sorry…Alex, I…"

But before Valley could utter another word, Alex had barged past Gene and flung her arms around Valley's neck, crying softly into his shoulder. Valley rubbed her back soothingly and stroked her soft curls, breathing out in relief as Chris, Scherazade, Lily and Freddy looked on in confusion and Ray and Gene looked furious.

Finally, Alex and Valley broke apart as she stared gratefully into his eyes. "Thank you, Valley," Alex whispered, "I…I don't know what I would've done if they…they…"

"Did what I tried to do," Valley said sadly, almost too quiet to hear. Alex swallowed and Gene's blood boiled. If the bastard so much as touched Alex…

"I'm so sorry," Valley said solemnly, "I don't think you'll ever forgive me. But I had to come here. I had to help. To prove I was ashamed and regretful."

"Well yer did help."

Alex whipped around and Valley looked up to face Gene, whom had stridden forcefully towards them and placed his arm lightly around Alex's waist.

"If yer didn't show up when yer did, Bolls could still be in the clutches o' that bastard and we'd still be fighting," Gene admitted, "so for that, Valley…thanks."

Alex squeezed Gene's hand gratefully as Valley's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah Valley…thanks," Ray nodded.

"Welcome back on the team, mate," Chris smiled, stepping out of the caves with his bandaged arm.

"Knew you wouldn't abandon us, Val," Scherazade grinned at her friend, shoving him playfully.

"Well isn't this just lovely."

They all whipped around in panic to spot the handful of surviving pirates standing a couple of meters away, facing them threateningly with their knives, swords and guns out.

"Shit," Gene hissed, "Bolls, Chris, get back in the cave with Lily and Freddy!"

"NOBODY MOVES!" the pirate with the most tattoos roared, waving his gun around madly. "NOBODY MOVES OR WE SHOOT!"

The team froze. Lily and Freddy ducked behind the cave rocks in fear. Gene and Valley shifted slightly so Alex was blocked from the men and Ray and Scherazade stood by Chris, ready to help their injured mate if needed.

"Ya see, we don't take too kindly to a bunch of British _bastards _and their little sluts shooting our leader," the pirate growled as they all took a step closer. "_Malcolm Miners_. Notorious pirate…and you…you…"

"Shot 'im," Gene spat, "well done, sunshine, now if you've quite finished –"

"Gene!" Alex panicked.

"SHUT UP!" the pirate seethed. "SHUT – UP!"

Gene stepped forward bravely, ignoring Alex's insistent tug on his arm to pull him backwards.

"Oh stop playing wi' guns, you bunch of nancy-boy, sissy, weirdy-beardy poofter pirates," Gene snapped at them, "your leader's dead. Give up and go an' cry to Mummy or go back ter play-fighting wi' sticks. It's over."

"It's not," the pirate snarled, "it's _never _over."

"Yer know if I want another sword fight I'd join the cast of _Peter Pan_!" Gene barked. "So sod off and go and play pirates somewhere else."

The other pirates began to raise their weapons as they all eyed different members of their opposing team. Alex tried to suppress a whimper.

"You'll pay," the pirate growled, "you'll ALL PAY!"

Valley noticed the pirate's control wavering as his finger shook dangerously by the trigger. Gene was right in the line of fire.

The unmistakable click of the gun getting ready to be fired was heard as the gang yelled in panic and noticed something on their Guv's face they didn't think they had ever seen before – fear.

Gene was frozen to the spot as the pirate began to shoot.

"NO!" Valley screamed, diving forwards and shoving Gene forcefully out of the way as the gunshot echoed throughout the jungle, merged with the screams of Alex, Ray, Chris, Scherazade, Lily and Freddy.

Gene landed with a sickening thud and was joined by Alex flinging herself on top of him, sobbing uncontrollably. He clung to her, but noticed that there was no pain running through his body. There was no blood.

Gene looked up and then it felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. It was Scherazade's screams that brought him back down to Earth.

"Valley! Valley! _Valley! _No, no, please! No…VALLEY!"

Valley was lying in a pool of his own blood, his breathing raspy and his eyes wide and laced with fear.

The pirates looked on in horror. Attacking an Azlia tribesman meant only one thing – the island's tribe were going to seek their revenge. And with very little of them left, they knew they had to escape as they fled from the caves and descended down the hills in panic, leaving the dying Azlia warrior with their bullet in his chest.

"Valley!" Freddy screamed.

"Lily, keep him away!" Gene roared, collapsing to his knees at Valley's side.

"Of course, Gene," Lily said timidly, "Freddy…Freddy, come on…"

"Ray, Chris, out o' the way!" Gene shouted desperately. "Give him space…"

Ray and Chris backed off to watch and pray from a couple of meters away with Lily and Freddy. Tears were staining their faces as even the quiet dogs knew something awful was happening.

"Valley…Valley…" Scherazade wept, holding her friend's hand tightly, "I'm here…I'm here…"

"Sch-Sch-hera-zade," Valley coughed weakly, his breathing erratic, "where…"

"I'm here, sweetie, I promise," Scherazade sobbed as Gene clutched Alex's hand supportively, feeling her tears on his shoulder as she clung to him, "I won't leave you, Valley…I won't…"

"Hurts," Valley said weakly, the most vulnerable anyone had ever seen him, "hurts…"

"I know, sweetheart, I know…" Scherazade cried softly, "we're going to help you, just stay still…stay still, Valley…oh my Valley…"

Valley winced in pain, a few tears trickling from his eyes as they became hazy.

"Don't you dare," Gene muttered, "don't you _dare_, you bastard. Yer stronger than this. You 'ear me, Valley? _Yer stronger_. You fought tigers, shot the notorious pirate Malcolm Miners…yer saved Alex, come on yer daft man…"

"Alex," Valley rasped, "_Alex_…"

"I'm here, I'm here, Valley," Alex said softly, tears leaking from her eyes. She stroked his face tenderly as Scherazade clung to his hand, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sorry…Alex…" Valley breathed hoarsely, his face contracting in pain. "Sorry…sorry, Gene…I tried…"

"No!" Scherazade cried as Valley's eyes began to droop. "No…no, no, no, no, _no_!"

Valley's last breath stuck in his throat as his hazy eyes finally clouded over and drooped close, no energy left to hold them open. His racing pulse came to a sudden holt as Scherazade broke down, flinging herself over the body of her friend in tears. Alex was enveloped in Gene's arms as her tears came quick and fast, hot over Gene's bare torso. Lily hugged Freddy as the little boy wept, and Ray and Chris hung their heads low in respect.

The once brave warrior, the cocky and arrogant womaniser, the man who had taken advantage of Alex and fought Gene but then redeemed himself by saving them both – was dead.

----

It seemed the world had stopped still. Everything had come to a halt. The pirates had gone, Lily was safe, and the others only had minor injuries. They had won the battle. But nothing seemed worth it as they had lost Valley. The man who got them Azlia's protection had gone.

Chris approached Scherazade tentatively as the island princess began to erupt with erratic sobs.

"C'mon love…it's over," Chris said softly, pulling her away gently.

"No!" Scherazade sobbed. "I have to be with him!"

"You were with him right to the last second," Chris reminded her, "it's time to let go…c'mon."

Scherazade let Chris help her to her feet, shaky and uneasy. Taking another look at Valley's lifeless figure, she buried her face in Chris' shoulder as she cried some more. Following Chris' lead, Gene pulled Alex to her feet and guided her over to the caves, leaving Ray, Chris and Scherazade with Valley.

Smiling weakly at Lily and Freddy, Gene guided Alex to a private corner of the cave and sat her down. He then took her face gently in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs sensitively.

"No more tears, Bolly," Gene said softly, "the man died like a hero."

Alex nodded, numb. Nothing seemed real.

"It could have been you," she whispered, her eyes glistening, "it…it…"

"Come 'ere," Gene whispered, pulling her towards him. Gene wrapped his arms around Alex lovingly, closing her off from the outside world in a tender, full hug. "Come 'ere, sweetheart. It's okay. It's okay. Shh, shh. I'm still here. I'm okay."

Gene pulled away slightly so he could kiss Alex's forehead, stroking her hair tenderly. "That bullet was meant for me, but Valley took it. That brave man saved me, Alex. He saved us all. Once the pirates realised they'd killed an Azlia tribesman, they pissed themselves. They're gone. You're safe. I'm here. Valley was quite often a bastard, but he didn't deserve that. He died in honour."

Alex hugged Gene back, feeling the reassuring bulk of him.

"Oh Gene," Alex whispered, "I love you."

Gene's mouth ran dry. His heart thudded and his stomach bubbled. "I…I love you too, Alex."

Their eyes met in the dimness of the cave and Gene's flickered down to Alex's full, red lips. His hand caressed her face as she clung to him passionately, looking longingly into his eyes. Gene began to dip his face lower to meet her lips when –

"GUV! _GUV_!" Ray hollered, hardly containing his excitement.

"_What_, Ray?" Gene roared. "Can't you leave me alone for five bloody minutes? A man 'as just died and I want five bloody _seconds _to comfort Bolly 'ere and you –"

"It's a ship, Guv! _It's a ship_!"


	30. The Gene Genie and his Bolly

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and supporting this story over the last couple of months (: I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the final chapter, love Roxannaaaax**

It was as if the sun had just shone down, lighting the darkest day in history. Gene, Alex, Ray, Chris, Lily and Freddy ran to the edge of the cliff, shouting wildly to get the ship's attention as Scherazade smiled on weakly, giving Valley a final kiss on the forehead.

It would seem as if the ship had already seen them as it began to bomb the pirate ship, causing the remaining pirates to dive overboard in attempt to save themselves.

"That's one of my grandfather's ships!" Lily squealed delightedly, jumping up and down in excitement. She wrapped her arms around Ray's neck and kissed him fully, pulling back to look out to the ship on the horizon. "I knew he'd come back for us!"

"Over here! Over here!" Freddy bellowed happily as they saw the ship begin to turn.

"Let's get down ter the beach!" Gene ordered, a smile even crossing his face. "C'mon!"

The mood had been lifted as Freddy bounded ahead, swiftly followed by hand-in-hand couples Gene and Alex and Ray and Lily. Chris was bringing up the rear, and then turned back to Scherazade. The Azlia princess was still by Valley's side, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, Chris," she sighed weakly, "I'll get help from my tribe. They'll want to say their goodbyes to Valley. You go down to the beach with the others. You've been waiting for a good couple of months or so for this rescue."

Chris nodded. "You sure you'll be okay?"

Scherazade smiled weakly. "I'll be fine. Go on. My father and some of the warriors will be here soon to lay Valley's body at rest in our village."

Chris jogged lightly back towards Scherazade before embracing her kindly, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. "We'll see yer before we go, love. I promise."

Scherazade nodded, grasping Chris' hand before the young DC ran down the hills towards the beach

**xx**

"Can I see your hat please?"

"Yes m'boy, of course you can."

"Oh, thanks!" Freddy beamed as he raced around the treehouse. Captain Grantham chuckled heartily as he leant back on his chair, dabbing at his lips with his napkin.

"That was delicious thank you, dear," Captain Grantham said truthfully, nodding at Alex, "and I must say, it is remarkable what you've done with the place. Outstanding."

The captain was sitting around their wooden kitchen table with his arm around his granddaughter Lily. Ray was at one head of the table diagonal from Lily facing Chris at the other, and Gene and Alex were hand-in-hand sitting opposite the captain.

"I also can't thank you enough for looking after my granddaughter," Captain Grantham continued, "rescuing her was heroic enough, but accepting her into your small unit here and keeping her safe is something I will be eternally grateful for."

"Not a problem, sir," Gene smirked, "gobby little tart, but nothin' compared ter Bolly 'ere."

Alex punched him affectionately as Lily sniggered and the men laughed.

"But seriously," Captain Grantham said boldly, "rescuing that young boy, setting out onto the island, protecting yourselves against wild animals, building a treehouse, rescuing my Lily, fighting the pirates…you've all done something truly phenomenal over these months. Discovered a new island, befriended the native tribe, brought down Malcolm Miners. Now the least I can offer you all is to take you home."

Gene, Alex, Ray and Chris gasped. They looked at each other, hardly daring to believe it. They'd lost track of just how long they'd been on the island but it must have been getting on for about three to four months. They'd lived in this quaint little treehouse for most of that time, living off the jungle land, swimming in the waterfalls and lagoons, mucking around with the animals, becoming closer as friends and making new ones too. And now they had the chance they had been dreaming of for all that time. They had the chance to leave the paradise that had become a home away from home to return to where they really belonged.

"What do you say?" Captain Grantham prompted them. "I can take this young lad to his mother in America on a U-turn to the UK. Will you allow my ship to take you back to England?"

The four CID officers looked at each other. Broad smiles beamed across their faces as Gene spoke for them all.

"Of course we bloody will!"

Lily squealed happily as she got up and threw her arms around Ray, kissing him passionately. Chris hugged Alex as Captain Grantham shook Gene's hand across the table.

"I'll give you an hour, but then we must sail with the tide," Captain Grantham explained, "I'll expect you'll want to say some goodbyes."

'Goodbyes' was putting it mildly. Now that they were finally getting off the island, they had come to realise just how much they loved it and were going to miss it.

"Does this mean we're really leaving?" Freddy gasped. "Can I take Davie? Harvey?"

"Afraid not, little 'un," Ray shook his head, "time to say bye to them. You can take Rusty and Rover though."

Freddy brightened up. "I'll go and get them," he grinned, racing down the treehouse. Gene, Alex, Ray, Lily and Chris followed him down onto the beach as Captain Grantham walked over to his ship to inform the crew what was going on.

"This is really it," Alex realised, "we're really…leaving."

"Let's find Scherazade," Chris spoke up, "we need ter…say goodbye."

Saying goodbye to Scherazade was one of the hardest things the police officers had had to do. Harder than telling mothers their kids were dead or shooting young teens with guns or finding another dead innocent body. They knew they'd never see the young Azlia woman again as they exchanged tears and hugs in the jungle.

"We'll never forget the help you gave us," Alex said sincerely, gesturing to the five Azlia tribesmen behind Scherazade that had arrived to lay Valley's body at rest, "especially you and Valley, Scherazade."

"Yeah," Chris agreed, squeezing Scherazade's hand, "you were true friends."

Scherazade looked at the five of them. "It's unlikely I'll ever forget our encounter. You're a bunch of amazing people, you really are. I hope you get home. I hope everything is perfect for you. And you two –" Scherazade pointed at Gene and Ray "no cocking your relationships up. You've got two exceptional women on your arms and don't you forget it!" she winked as they all laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Gene laughed lightly, "Alex and Lily wouldn't take five minutes of our crap."

"And don't we know it," Ray sniggered, kissing Lily affectionately.

"Bye Scherazade," Lily smiled at the young girl, "and thanks."

After a final hug from them all, the five of them watched as Scherazade turned her back and headed into the jungle with the men from her tribe, turning back with a small smile on her pretty face to wave at them one last time before she was disguised in the foliage and out of sight.

**xx**

"Clothes."

"Check."

"Dogs."

"Check."

"Guns."

"Check."

"Chris."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just checking we'd got the twonk, Bolls."

Everything was set. They'd said their final goodbyes to the tribe, the animals, the island and the treehouse, and now Freddy was running excitedly onto the ship with the dogs close behind him. The captain gestured for them all to board.

"This is it, Guv," Ray breathed, "finally goin', 'ey?"

Gene smiled weakly, and then noticed Alex facing away from them, looking at the treehouse longingly.

"I'll just be a minute," she said quietly before walking towards it.

Gene looked on at her before turning back to Ray, Lily and Chris. "Give us five minutes and if we're not back, come an' get us," he told them before following Alex back into the treehouse.

Lily kissed Ray as she went to see Freddy and the dogs into their cabin. Ray and Chris remained on the beach, waggling their eyebrows in Gene and Alex's direction as they gave each other knowing looks.

Gene found Alex in their bedroom, sitting down on the beds almost sadly.

"Time to go, Bollykecks," he said softly, sitting down beside her, "now or never, sweetheart."

Alex nodded, focusing on the floor. "I'm going to miss it, Gene. I can't pretend otherwise. I'm going to miss looking at the stars at night, the wild animals, Scherazade, the excitement, cooling off in the lagoons, sharing a room with –"

Alex stopped abruptly, her cheeks flushing crimson.

"What was that last one, Bolls?" Gene teased her. Alex couldn't stop a grin spreading across her face as her cheeks burned.

Finally, Alex looked up under her eyelashes and into Gene's eyes. "I'm going to miss this, Gene. What happens when we get back to Fenchurch? Will I just have been a holiday romance? Will we go back to DCI and DI? Will –"

Gene cut her off, crashing his lips down onto hers and silencing her, his arms sneaking round her waist.

"You bloody think I've waited a year and a half just for a few weeks worth o' kisses?" Gene smiled at her. "I still don't know if yer a C or a D cup and I haven't even glimpsed yer expensive French knickers."

Alex's smile wavered slightly – surely Gene didn't want her for sex only? Sensing her anxiety, Gene kissed Alex again. "I said it once and I'll say it again – I love you, Alex. I want this. _Us. _I want us."

Tears formed in Alex's eyes as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him lovingly. "So do I," she whispered, "so do I, Gene. I love you."

Gene traced a thumb along her lips, and she smiled into his eyes. Gene smiled back and his fingers continued to trace lightly along her chin, his hand sliding upwards to caress her cheek.

Alex let out an audible, stifled moan and he leaned in towards her, causing her eyes to droop closed in bliss as she felt his soft lips on hers once again.

Gene tasted her, not wanting to miss anything. Even though they had shared passionate kisses before, nothing compared to now. Everything was out in the open. Every feeling, every emotion, every truth.

Gene's kisses were soft. They were gentle, as if they had all the time in the world. Alex responded eagerly, tracing soft circles on his neck as he pushed her carefully down onto the bed, supporting himself on arms so as not to crush her. Gene nudged himself in between her legs, tasting the sweetness of the papaya juice that danced on her tongue.

Alex knew she wanted more. Finally, she darted her tongue out between her red lips and teased the quickest connection against his. Gene groaned, running his fingers through her hair.

As Gene's hand stroked Alex's neck and traced its way down to her breasts, Alex knew what she wanted. She wanted this. With him. Now. With Gene. Alex wrapped her legs around Gene as he pulled away from kissing her, looking into her eyes and seeing the desire.

"I want you…" Alex breathed, "please…"

Gene wanted this too. He had wanted her for so long, and now it was perfect.

**xx**

"Fifteen bloody minutes," Ray muttered, "they've been up there for fifteen minutes. Gettin' on for twenty."

"The Guv said ter get them after five," Chris pointed out, "shall we go up?"

"Yeah," Ray nodded, "Lily, Freddy, Captain Grantham – we'll be two minutes! Just grabbing our senior officers who can't stick ter bloody time limits."

Ray and Chris stalked across the beach and climbed up into the treehouse, passing the kitchen as they got to the stairs that led to the Guv and DI Drake's bedroom.

As they approached the door, Ray and Chris' jaws dropped and they turned to each other, disbelief in their wide eyes as the colour drained from their faces.

"Did you just hear…?" Ray gawped.

They listened. There it was again. A groan, followed by heavy breathing and the unmistakably whimper of their senior female officer. The creak of bedsprings.

"No," Chris said quietly, "yer don't think…"

"UURRGGHH!" Chris and Ray jumped out of their skin. "Oh, oh Gene! Oh! Yes! _Yes_!"

"Shit," Ray spluttered, "oh shit, move Chris, move…don't want ter hear this…"

"_Uh_…Bolly…_Bolly_…"

"Faster, Chris, move!" Ray hissed as the pair of them ran down the steps and out of the treehouse. Reaching the bottom, Chris and Ray stared at each other.

"Never mention what we just heard," Ray ordered Chris, feeling sick, "_ever_. That is somethin' that I wish I never nearly walked in on."

"I think I'm scarred for life," Chris swallowed, "I'll never be able to look at the Guv or DI Drake again."

"What do we tell Grantham?" Ray hissed.

"Ur…Drake's got over-emotional and crying about leaving a wooden house in the trees?" Chris suggested. Ray stared at him.

"Good one," he muttered, "sounds just like Drake!"

**xx**

It was time. Everyone was on board the ship as it eventually pulled away from the island, leaving the paradise of Azlia behind.

"Well we managed it," Gene announced, holding Alex tightly by his side as the five of them looked over the deck and out to the island that was gradually falling from view, "we survived. We beat the pirates. We didn't kill each other."

"Um-hmmm," Chris mumbled, not looking at his senior officers. Ray was focussing his attention on Lily and not the fact that his Guv had his hand on his DI's arse. "Yep. Survived. Yeah."

"You gone caveman on me, Christopher?" Gene frowned.

Freddy looked between the two men, smirking. "Don't worry, Gene, Chris has been a bit weird ever since he came back from the treehouse ten minutes before you two arrived back."

Gene's eyes widened as Alex stiffened in his arms, biting back a snort of laughter.

"Oh look, a dolphin!" Chris gasped desperately before racing over to the other side of the deck, burning with embarrassment.

Alex couldn't hold it back any longer as she burst out laughing. Gene nudged her, a playful smile on his lips.

"That's your fault, DI Sluttyknickers," he grinned at her, "couldn't keep my legendary prowess as a lover quiet."

Alex kissed him. "Chris will get over it," she smiled, "or I could be quiet next time?"

Gene kissed her back, with more thriving passion. "I don't bloody think so," he smiled at her, "I want bleedin' Scherazade ter be able to 'ear yer when we get back ter your flat. We've got a whole lot o' lost time ter make up for."

Alex relaxed in Gene's arms, utterly, completely and truly happy for the first time in months. "Oh yes, Gene, we certainly do."

For how long they remained like that, they didn't know. But they knew one thing. Things weren't going to change just because they had been rescued from the island of Azlia. Watching the horizon together, Gene and Alex knew that no matter what the crime scenes of London threw at them, they would always have one thing.

Each other.

**A/N2: OMG I cant believe that's it!! PLEASE review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the final chapter and the story as a whole!! Thank you so much :D xx**


End file.
